


Six Skeletons, One Maid (Neomas Story)

by ShadowFoxDemon27



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Shes cool with this, Dont worry I got Permission, F/M, I love How Can Add Anything Just by Pressing Enter, No Shame Though On That, RaccoonSinQueen's Technically, Sorry Not Sorry, Technically Not My Story, We're Just A Bunch A Dirty Skele-Fuckers, its amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neoma is the only maid (or worker in general) that serves for the Skeletal Household. But theres more to this white haired girl than She would like to admit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Routine (Breakfast)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



> This is My First Time Posting a Story here on AO3...
> 
>  
> 
> So....
> 
>  
> 
> Wish Me Luck I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of A Normal Day in a Normal Household

-Neoma's POV-

  
It was still dark as the loud ‘DING-DING-DING-DING’ of my alarm clock went off. I groaned before rolling over onto my back.  
  
  
  
**SMASH**  
  
  
  
After fumbling around with the clock, I ended up sending it into the wall, breaking it. Eh... I would repair it later before I went to bed tonight.   
  
  
  
Welp,The Day wasn't getting any younger...  
  
  
  
I somehow managed to pull myself out of the comfy yet worn bed, stretching softly. Yawning, I grabbed my digital watch before squinting at the time that was blinking happily. Mocking me. 4:43 am. Whoopdee Fucking Doo.  
  
  
  
  
The first thing I did was head toward my small bathroom, which was looking more and more worn down as the days went on. It sorta reminded me of some hotels I stayed at Britain. Then again I hadn't stayed in any motels here in America. God I miss Britain. Turning the knob to my weathered shower, I jumped in and scrubbed myself down. Afer quickly brushing my teeth and braiding my hair, I went back to my room and rummaged through my closet, searching for my uniform.  
  
  
  
  
At first, Master Sans had asked me to wear a dress. Luckily I managed to convince him that working in a dress would not be a good idea. (It took a lot of explanation, as well as a PowerPoint (Don't ask))  Instead I wore something so much better. It was a mix of my usual style and professionalism. A white button up blouse (I cut the long sleeves off though), a black tie, black slacks, a silver vest, my favorite white and silver fedora, a black case like bag with it's leather strap going from my right shoulder to across my chest, and black combat boots. I looked more like I worked for a mafia boss, or maybe looked like a badass waiter, but it looked professional so Master Sans had been okay with it. The best part was that I could wear pants!!! Lovely Lovely Pants! Thank The Gods above....  
  
  
  
I examined myself in the mirror, taking in my features.  
  
  
  
My hair was braided, but if I decided to keep it down one day It would have reached down to my hips in ocean like waves. My bangs weren't as long as the rest of my hair, so I kept it tucked behind one ear. Since my hair was pure white, (Despite being the age of 25) it made my pale skin look more tan and healthy compared to it. My blouse laid flat against My chest, not like I didn't have anything no, I just used a binder. Because honestly, I didn't want My breasts to grow anything larger than a C size. I had a heart shaped 's e with near flawless skin. I say near flawless because under my concealer I had a thin scar, it reached from the middle of under my left eye, straight down my cheek and to my jaw. My eyes staring back at me, looking like they were made of liquid silver. After making a few adjustments to fix my uniform, I turned towards my room.  
  
  
  
My living surroundings were... Okay, I suppose. It was almost pitiful, but it was free, and I had stayed in much worse places, so I didn’t complain.  
  
  
  
After finishing up my clean up, I headed up the stairs and into a state of the art fancy shmancey kitchen that never stopped making me smile. I loved to cook, it was a good way to clear my head. It was also quite relaxing after large amounts of work.  
  
  
  
My masters weren’t cruel (save for two), but they sure did work me to the bone. Ah, No pun intended. It wasn't like I hated the job. Well actually that was bullshit. I did hate this job. I didn't get much time to myself and the work was almost overwhelming. But my Masters and I had an agreement; I wouldn't go poking into their personal business, if they didn't go poking into mine. Something most of my other bosses had a problem with.  
  
  
  
I... Didn't exactly have a great life, and to be honest I had buried most of my past a long time ago. Last thing I needed was some nosy idiot to dig up something they didn't need to know...  
  
  
  
The last time someone did that was....   


  


  
Well... Lets not get into that.  
  
  
  
Annoyingly, despite our agreement my Masters still tried to find out SOMETHING about me....  
  
  
  
Hypocrites   
  
  
  
Pushing my thoughts aside, I started to get to work in the kitchen. The morning was a busy time, and it wouldn’t be long before the first three were up. I hummed along to a song in my head as I zipped through the kitchen, working and cooking through pots and pans of different kinds of foods and drinks, each specifically different for each master. Man I'm glad my adoptive father wasn't here, He would totally throw a fit about making more than one meal. Then again anyone who lived humbly visiting would have thrown a fit about this....  
  
  
  
Once I was positive I got each order PRECISELY how their respected master liked it, I took the first platter in my hands, ready to give it to the first of my masters, assured that he will be the first one awake.  
  
  
  
The mansion that my masters lived in was huge. Not as big as the places I had... "visited" on the British country side, but still impressive to say the least. The distance between the kitchen and the rooms of each of my masters was always the longest walk of my day; through the large dining room, the foyer, and up a large case of stairs in order to just reach the first room.  
  
  
  
Lord I wish I could teleport. That would be so much easier than this shit.  
  
  
  
After making the trek to the first of my master’s room, I knocked on the door in a series of knocks that my master and I made up so he knew it was me. One big knock, four small knocks, and two more big knocks. It’s a little hard to do while holding the platter of assorted food and drinks but I managed.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and I was welcomed by a huge smile, “MS. NEOMA! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU!”  
  
  
  
“Hey there Little Man. Lookin Refreshed as always” I mused in an American Accent at his excitement. It was strange at first, the accent I mean, but I had to change it. Mostly because I was getting mad at all the biggots who kept asking me if it was real. A few years later, I had gotten used to speaking in such ways. Even using American slang terms. Even my thought were starting to have American accents. One moment I'm hearing a British accent next I'm hearing an American one. Except I would slip up if I was caught by surprise or under emotional distress. Either which were rare to happen. None of my Masters knew where I was from, and I planned to keep it that way.   
  
  
  
Master Blue, or ‘Blueberry’ as the other masters called him, was the smallest and most excitable of my masters. I enjoyed serving him the most, because of his optimism and kindness. He reminded me so often of my sister. He was almost like a child, and I was quite surprised to find out he was older than two of My other masters. Also I liked how he didn't mind my little nickname for him, "Little Man" I would have to confess, more times than not I always seemed to mother him, despite working under him.   
  
  
  
Of course I would never confess this out loud.. Mentally yes, out loud? Nooo. It would ruin my image as a sarcastic yet polite badass!  
  
  
  
“OF COURSE!” Master Blue opened the door wide for me to walk into. The drapes had already been drawn and his bed was already made (Another one of the reasons I enjoyed serving him, he always did my job for me). He rushed over to sit at his star-themed desk, awaiting the food I had prepared for him.  
  
  
  
“I HAVE A VERY STRICT SCHEDULE OF WHEN I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP, SO I CAN AWAKEN THE MOST REFRESHED! SLEEP IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT, YOU KNOW.” He shook his finger at me like he was teaching me a valuable lesson.  
  
  
  
I gave a casual chuckle at his seriousness, “That's right, Master Blue. It’s very astute of you to say so, not many monsters value a strict sleep schedule as you do.”  
  
  
  
He beamed at the compliment as I set down his platter of food, before I came up behind him to tie a napkin around his neck. “WELL, I TRY TO MAKE SURE I CAN BE AS READY AS POSSIBLE IN ONE DAY, PREPARATION IS KEY AFTERALL!”  
  
  
  
I grinned at his commitment, before repeating his order aloud. “Star-shaped blueberry pancakes, drizzled in blueberry syrup with assorted fruits on the side, one cup of warm milk, and one cup of cranberry juice?”  
  
  
  
Master Blue frowned, “I THOUGHT I ASKED FOR ASSORTED SUGAR PASTRIES ON THE SIDE, NOT FRUIT?”  
  
  
  
I gave my master a stern look, raising a brow and crossing my arms, “Master Blue, How can you be fully energized if you eat such unhealthy treats all the time?”  
  
  
  
Master Blue looked heart broken, like the world was crumbling around him, “B-BUT PASTRIES HAVE SUGAR! AND SUGAR IS CONVERTED TO ENERGY!”  
  
  
  
“Guess what fruit has in it Little Man?”  
  
  
  
Master Blue bowed his head and said in a solemn tone, “…SUGAR…”  
  
  
  
“Perceptive as usual”  
  
  
  
“BUT-!”  
  
  
  
“No buts, Little Man” I bent down to his level to wipe some syrup off of his face, “And I brought you a napkin for a reason”  
  
  
  
My master turned a bright shade of blue and started sputtering apologies. I chuckled a bit, silencing the poor monster by patting his head, before saying, “Enjoy your meal, Master Blue. Now I have to tend to the others now.”  
  
  
  
My energetic master’s face fell just slightly, but he brought it back up in a smile while saying, “ALRIGHT, BUT MAYBE YOU CAN VISIT ME AFTER YOU’RE DONE?”  
  
  
  
“Of course, Master Blue, and Don't forget to use that napkin.” I gave a lazy smile, knowing all too well that I had chores to do after I was done. But saying I wouldn't be able to would just cause him to keep me there till I agreed.   
  
  
  
My Master blushed a little at my comment before he beamed once again, and went back to his pancakes. I rushed down stairs to get the next platter of food. I collected the next platter, and ran back up the stairs and knocked on the second room of the second floor.  
  
  
  
Unlike the first, my second Master didn’t greet me at the door, but that was more normal than not. “COME IN!” Yelled my master. Opening the door, I noticed that master was hard at work setting up his action figures to just the right angle. It made me give a grin at his dorkiness. I mean how could I not?! It was adorable... I then analyzed his room. The drapes were already drawn, but the bed was messy. The moment I stepped in, my master stood up as straight as a board. “MS. NEOMA! DID YOU BRING THE WAFFLES?”  
  
  
  
I smiled at his eagerness, I seemed to do that a lot around Him and Master Blue. “Of course Master Papyrus, How could I forget?"  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus hopped to his desk, already tying a napkin around his neck, “GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU FORGOT, IT WOULD BE A CATASTROPHE!”  
  
  
  
I gave a small bark like laugh, before I set down his food, repeating the order aloud, “Warm waffles, drizzled in maple syrup and cream, along with sliced bananas and ‘the tallest glass of orange juice you can find!’?”  
  
  
  
“YES! GIVE IT TO ME!” Master Papyrus started tearing into his breakfast the moment My hand left the plate.  
  
  
  
“Woah calm down there! If you wolf it down too fast, you’ll get a stomach ache, Master Papyrus ” I chastised him, before going over to the bed.  
  
  
  
A flush of orange briefly crossed his face as my master replied, “I KNOW THAT. I WAS JUST… EVALUATING THE TEMPERATURE BEFORE IT GOT COLDER!”  
  
  
  
Silently laughing to myself at his explanation, I replied, “Of course, Master Papyrus.”  
  
  
  
As I made his bed, Master Papyrus enthusiastically explained to me every event that happened in his dream last night, down to what color socks he was wearing. His memory was good, better than my other Masters. While Master Blue was the most excitable of all my masters, Master Papyrus was a pretty close second. Although I couldn’t mother Master Papyrus the same way I did with Master Blue, mostly because he was at least two heads taller than me. Still, that didn’t keep me from getting into him from time to time.  
  
  
  
“-BUT WHILE THE FROGGIT WAS YELLING AT ME, I JUMPED INTO-!”  
  
  
  
“Master Papyrus?”  
  
  
  
He stopped and turned towards me, “DO YOU HAVE TO GO?” I nodded, making him huff, “WELL, OKAY FINE YOU CAN LEAVE. BUT I GET TO TELL YOU THE REST OF MY DREAM AFTER YOU’RE DONE, OKAY?”  
  
  
  
“Of course, Master.” Bloody Hell, these guys don't seem to realize just how busy I was..  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus nodded, content with my answer, before going back to his food. As he ate, I quickly left to get the third platter. This platter of food was considerably difficult to carry, considering it had so much on it. It wasn’t like her third master ate a whole lot, he just loved to make me work extra. But HA jokes on him motherfucker, what he didn’t eat I ate because no way I was wasting that deliciousness.  
  
  
  
I finished making my way back up the staircase, careful not to drop the ingredients, before I reached the third door of the second floor. I closed my eyes, and mentally prepared for my third master. It wasn’t like I hated him, No wait Bullshit again, I REALLY hated him. Always making me work extra, bending over backwards for him, all the while he insulted me. Needless to say, he was the most difficult to take care of.

  


  


Then again....

  


  


There were a few things that were... redeemable I suppose.

  


  


He was still an asshole though.  
  
  
  
Two quiet knocks on the door, before, “YOU’RE LATE.”  
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes and let myself in, making sure not to spill his platter on the way in. “How Surprising” I said dryly, "How late this time Master Black?"  
  
  
  
Master Black growled at my tone, but continued anyway. “PRECISELY THREE MINUTES AND TWENTY SEVEN SECONDS LATE.” Yesterday I was too early, the day before I was too late, at this point I was 90% sure he was making things up.  
  
  
  
“My deepest apologies, Master.” I toned down the sarcasm this time considering he payed me, but made sure not to keep it completely clean.  
  
  
  
“YOU ARE FORGIVEN, AS ALWAYS. REPEAT MY ORDER.” He said, standing up and sitting at his desk.  
  
  
  
I set down the heavy platter, replying to my asshole of a Master, “Two chocolate pancakes, one with thirteen chocolate chips in it and one with seventeen, topped with 1.7 ounces of chocolate syrup and three cherries connected by a stem. Four biscuits, one with beef-based gravy, one with chicken-base gravy, one with flour-based gravy, and lastly one with pork-based gravy. An omelet slowly cooked with poblano peppers, kumato tomatoes, vidalia onions, portobello mushrooms, and only a pinch of pepper. And lastly a cup of coffee, straight black.” 70% of the time I spent cooking was for Master Black and his ridiculous orders, and he only ever takes one bite of each thing I made for him. Except the coffee, he always drinks all of the coffee.   
  
  
  
Master Black spent a good three minutes inspecting the food, making sure it’s exactly how he asked for it. Eventually, after noticing something, my master smirked down at me and said, “FOR SOME REASON, I SPECIFICALLY REMEMBER ASKING FOR CHIVE SHAVINGS ON MY OMELET. I DON’T SEE ANY.”  
  
  
  
The obnoxious tone he used made me want to throw the platter in the trash and round house kick him to the ocean, but instead, I simply hummed, tapping my chin in pretend thought, "Chives... Chives... Oh!" I snapped and turned his omelet over with his fork, revealing the chive shavings. "You mean these chives?” I grinned as Master Black's face fell. He had been trying to me off guard for weeks, finding even the simplest of mistakes. But all for naught, as I just happened to be that awesome.  
  
  
  
“… IT’S VOID OF IMPERFECTIONS, AS ALWAYS.” Though the words sounded complimentary, his tone was laced in annoyance. I took it as a compliment anyway.  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Master Black.” I said smugly, as I turned to go draw his drapes, filling light in the dark room. I began to my master’s bed, picking up the pillows strewn about across the floor. I knew for a fact that Master Black wasn’t a crazy sleeper, as I had seen him doze off once or twice, but I did know that he liked making a bigger mess so I would have to spend more time cleaning. Boy, was I pissed when I found that out.   
  
  
  
After I finished, I turned back my master and asked, “Would that be all, Master Black?”  
  
  
  
“MMMMM,” He pretended to think. “NO, I BELIEVE MY CLOSET NEEDS REORGANIZING.”  
  
  
  
I raised a white brow, “Master, I organized it yesterday.”  
  
  
  
“YES, BUT YOU DID IT ALPHABETICALLY, I WANT IT DONE BY COLOR.” He grinned.  
  
  
  
"Well, my Sincerest apologies, Master Black, but I have to wake the others.” I rolled my eyes, heading to the door.  
  
  
  
Master Black seemed annoyed by this, and turned around to focus back on his food. “FINE. BUT WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU WILL COME BACK AND DO MY BIDDING.”  
  
  
  
“Of course, Master.” Haha, Fuck That!  
  
  
  
Content with my answer, he went back to his food and I left for the fourth platter. The fourth was filled with just as much food as the third. But unlike Master Black, my fourth master just liked eating. The problem with my fourth master wasn’t his food though, because his order was rather simple. The problem was waking him up.  
  
  
  
And After I woke him up.  
  
  
  
I quickly retrieved the fourth platter and rushed back up the long steps to the fourth door on the second floor. I leaned outside the door, giving my right leg a rest, before I then knocked. No response. I knocked louder, “Master Red?”  
  
  
  
I heard a deep, low groan from behind the door. I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on my hip, before opening the door anyway. Master Red’s room was even darker than Master Black’s, and the moment the light from the hallway crept in, Master Red let out a low growl.  
  
  
  
I shook my head at his displays of irritation, setting the platter down on his desk. Master Red was still in bed, the covers over his head completely. I shook my head once more and drew the drapes letting sunlight brighten the room. My fourth master let out a loud hiss, before he tumbled off his bed away from the light. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
  
  
  
Master Red cursed loudly for a few times, before saying sharply, “a little warning next time?!”  
  
  
  
“My deepest apologies, Master Red." I said in a apologetic tone, but I couldn't help but wear a smirk at his misfortune.  
  
  
  
Master Red rolled his eyes as he sat back up, “‘my deepest apologies, master red.’ Uh-huh, right…” He growled.  
  
  
  
Well, when you’re a massive bint, you get insincere apologies, that’s the way the world works asshole. But I decided to keep these opinions to myself as I finished tying the drapes back. “I set your breakfast on your desk, Master.”  
  
  
  
He purred at the title I referred to him with, which never ceases to make me want to punt him off the empire state building. Well, At least I knew he was fully awake now. Once Master Red had sat down, I repeated his order to him. “Four eggs- sunnyside up, four eggs- scrambled, six pieces of bacon, six sausages, four biscuits with gravy on the side, and a bottle of mustard to wash it down.”  
  
  
  
“mmmm, dollface you’re speaking music to my ears.” My master didn’t even wait a second before tearing into his food. I rolled my eyes at the pet names he wouldn't stop using, and began making his bed. His bed was just as messy as Master Black’s was, but instead of strategically placing pillows across the floor, Master Red really did sleep like a maniac. Once I was finished with the bed, I stretched, and began to make my way to the door. However as I made did, Master Reds chair slid back, causing me to trip.  
  
  
  
I should have just let myself fall, it wasn't like I could get embarrassed anyways. But near 20 years of training wouldn't let me.   
  
  
  
Twisting my body only slightly, I caught myself, rolled and flipped back into the air,  and landing with my knees bent.   
  
  
  
A silence filled the air between us, Master Red staring at me in surprise. I honestly couldn't blame him. I didn't really know any normal girls that could do that..   
  
  
  
I cleared my throat, thinking up an excuse on the spot and speaking up, "I took Gymnastics until a few years ago. Old habits die hard"  
  
  
  
Yah...   


  


  
Gymnastics....   


  


  
Lets go with that.  
  
  
  
Master Red looked at me, as if thinking, before He grinned.  
  
  
  
Oooooooh I knew that grin.  
  
  
  
That grin was basically saying that he was thinking of a way to use that in...  


  
  
No stomach, you can puke later, when I'm not busy.  
  
  
  
"well, you know this mustard bottle is pretty full, and i wouldn't mind a bit of company..." Master Pervert- I Mean- Red purred suggestively.  
  
  
  
 “I’m afraid I’m a little busy with the others, Master. You’re not the only one needing to be woken up.” I replied, barely masking my twitching eye.   
  
  
  
“awww, you don’t have to hang with those losers. i’m much more fun.” Master Red rolled his tongue, fully facing me at this point.  
  
  
  
Sorry Bitch, I don't Fuck anyone shorter than me.  
  
  
  
I crossed my arms and smirked. “I’ll be sure to tell Master Black you said so when I see him next. After all, I’m sure he won’t mind missing breakfast?” Well, I already woke up Master Black, but Master Red didn’t need to know that.  
  
  
  
My Master’s face immediately fell. I didn’t know why, but Master Red always seemed afraid of Master Black even though Master Red is the older of the two. I wondered if it was because of their upbringing, I don’t know much about my master’s past, but I do know that Master Red and Master Black grew up together. “e-er, don’t tell him I said that, sweetheart, heh. you can go, now. Don’t want to keep him waiting.”  
  
  
  
My smirk widened, “Anything you say, Master.”  
  
  
  
“oh, but don’t think you’ve gotten off that easy.” My Master’s sharp-toothed smile returned. “why don’t you swing by after you’re done, hmm? i need something sweet to get me going, heheh.”  
  
  
  
Man Whore.  
  
  
  
I sighed, “Of course, Master.” Unfortunately, I couldn’t just outright refuse him, so it was just best to appease the beast now.  
  
  
  
“heh, good girl.” And with that creepy note, Master Red went back to tearing his food apart.  
  
  
  
Now that the hardest parts were over, I rushed back downstairs to get the fifth platter of food. Unlike the last two, this only consisted of one cup in the center of the tray. I had offered to cook more, but the fifth master had refused, saying he liked to keep things simple. I picked up the platter, and made my way back up the long staircase until I finally reached the fifth door.  
  
  
  
I gave two soft knocks at the door before I heard a raspy but deep, “come in.”  
  
  
  
Oh shit, that wasn’t good. I opened the door to see my tall Master sitting in a chair next to his window. That couldn’t be good at all.  
  
  
  
“Good morning, Master Orange.” I said, knowing what this meant. Master Orange was always one to sleep for ridiculously long periods of time, and to wake him would usually require drawing the drapes, dragging him out, and feeding him his breakfast. But every once in awhile, Master Orange would have stayed up the entire night. I weren’t entirely sure whether it was nightmares or whether he was just deep in thought, but I knew that whatever it was was hurting him emotionally. I had seen it happen to Master Red once, and my sixth Master a few times, and in fact I suffered through it as well. The only difference was I was better at hiding it than these fuckers. But no matter who was hurt, I always felt the need to comfort. Maybe my sister rubbed off on me more than I'm willing to admit.  
  
  
  
“heh, nice to see such a sweet expression in the morning.” Master Orange said. I could see the bags underneath his eyesockets.  
  
  
  
“Even though the owner is anything but, Master.” I reminded him, bringing his tray to him. I took the cup from the tray and set it in his hands. “Black tea, with extra honey?”  
  
  
  
“heheh. thank you, honey.” My Master took a long sip before I began shuffling through the leather bag. He lifted his gaze with curiosity.  
  
  
  
After all the shuffling, I pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Technically they were mine. But I didnt smoke anymore. I've been too busy. My sister would be happy to find this out. I pulled out one and handed it to him, before getting out my lighter.  
  
  
“…Thanks kid, you know me too well.” My Master said, letting his fatigue seep into his words. He put the cigarette between his teeth as I lit it. “don’t tell blueberry, he’d flip if he found out.”  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Master Orange.” I opened the window so the smoke wouldn’t stay in his room, before I knelt down next to my Master. I frowned a little with concern, "Take care of yourself alright?” I asked  
  
  
  
Master Orange stared at me for a moment, a flush of orange brushing across his face, before he lowered his head and said, “well, since you put it so nicely… ms. neoma”  
  
  
  
I nodded at this, and turned toward the drapes, pulling them back all the way. The bed was untouched, so I left that be. I was about to leave, until I heard my Master’s voice.  
  
  
  
"neoma?”  
  
  
  
I turned toward him, blinking a little “Yes, Master Orange?”  
  
  
  
“i know you have to wake up the others, but if you’re not busy…”  
  
  
  
“Of course, Master.” He didn’t even have to finish his sentence, I already knew what he was going to say, similar to the others.  
  
  
  
“heh, you really are an angel, you know that neoma?”  
  
  
  
“Don't go tellin anyone that, I can't have people think that I didn't crawl out of Hell.” I smile casually, before leaving for the final platter. One last tray of food left, before it was time to get started on the chores. I picked up the sixth plate of breakfast, and took one final trek up the long staircase. Each time I go up it, I swore it grew one step longer.   
  
  
  
Finally, I reached the sixth door. I gave two soft knocks, and waited. I heard nothing but snoring. I snickered at this, before knocking on the door louder. “Master Sans?”  
  
  
  
I heard a loud thump on the door. Surprised, I opened up to see his pink slipper on the floor next to you. I looked back over to the bed to see Master Sans still snoozing away on his bed. I laughed quietly again, before setting his food down and opening the drapes. My master just groaned and shifted slightly, as opposed to Master Red, causing me to huff.  
  
  
  
I poked at my master, hoping that he’ll get up from the physical contact. “Master Sans, you need to wake up now. Well Preferably Now. "  
  
  
  
But to no avail, my master just shifted again. This time, I shook him. “Master, Get The Fuck up... Please." I added at the end. Suddenly, I heard snickers from underneath his blanket. You cross my arms, raising a brow, “Don’t make me get the water bucket, Master Papyrus said that I’m allowed to do that.”  
  
  
  
Master Sans emerged from the blanket snickering, “ _water_ my other options, here?”  
  
  
  
I crack a smile, “Very funny, Master.” I said sarcastically, as I stood up and walked over to his desk, setting up his food.  
  
  
  
“ah, no need to be so cold, Neoma. I'm just _drowning_ in these good jokes.”  
  
  
  
“Did you sleep well last night, Master?" I asked, "Or did you just spend all night _pouring_ over all the bad puns you could make? "   
  
  
  
“hehehehehehe, just as good as i always sleep.” I noticed that Master Sans’ answers always seem to be vague like that. Nonetheless, I already knew the answer.  
  
  
  
As Master Sans sat at his desk, I repeated his order to him, “One bowl of Frosted Pun’E’os, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam, and a packet of ketchup on the side.”  
  
  
  
“just how i like it, heheh.” Her Master smiled.  
  
  
  
“And a banana.”  
  
  
  
“uh...”  
  
  
  
“Master Papyrus’s orders, Master. And I’m also to ensure that you eat this one, instead of using it to call Master Papyrus.” I couldn't stop the amusement from coming into my voice, smiling a little  
  
  
  
“heheh, well I guess I find the fruit a- _peel_ -ing.”  
  
  
  
I roll my eyes, (You know I just realized that I seem to do that a lot.) while my Master wasn’t looking, before beginning to make his bed. Once I finished, I stared Master Sans down until he ate the entire thing. Satisfied, I turn to leave before he spoke up,  
  
  
  
“hey, it’s a little early to start on the chores, you wouldn’t mind sticking around?” He made a circle with his fingers before laughing and continuing on, “i’ll make sure you get to hear all my terrific humor.” I couldn’t help but laugh at his own enjoyment over his own jokes.  
  
  
  
“Maybe Later, Master.”  
  
  
  
Bloody Hell, these skeletons were really high maintenance.


	2. Movie Night (Scared)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Wonder What Neoma is Scared Of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like another 9 chapters....
> 
>  
> 
> But even though Ive already posted them On my other website, I still have to Edit
> 
>  
> 
> Blegh

\- Neoma's POV -

  
I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and pressed start, leaning against the counter in a casual manner.  
   
  
  
“IS THE POPCORN READY, MS. NEOMA?”  
  
  
  
 “No Master Blue, I just put it in the microwave.”  
  
  
  
“OKAY... IS IT READY NOW?”  
  
   
  
“No Master Blue...”  
  
   
  
Tonight was movie night for my employers. Master Blue brought the idea up earlier that week, and pushed all of the other to join in on it. Somehow, by some adorable force, I decided, as Master Blue had gotten each one of my Masters, including Masters Black and Red, to agree to the idea.   
  
  
  
He was as bad as Nyx sometimes, all sweet and innocent, maybe that's why I saw him as a little brother.   
  
  
  
“HOW ABOUT NOW?”  
  
   
  
“Master Blue," I started in an amused manner, "Please be patient alright? The popcorn will be ready when the timer-”  
  
  
  
 BEEP  
  
  
  
"- As I was saying the Popcorn will be ready whenever the timer feels like proving me wrong." I mused while Master Blue clapped excitedly. I pulled out the enjoyable, yet slightly annoying in my opinion, snack and set the bags buttery contents in a bowl, before I handed it to my Hyperactive Blueberry of a Master.  
  
   
  
“PERFECT! POPCORN IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF SNACK THAT WILL MAKE THIS NIGHT A SUCCESS!”  
  
  
"Right" I smiled a little at his excitable nature, “Of course, Master. What movie will you be watching?” I asked as I went over to the counter to get sodas to couple with the popcorn.  
  
   
  
“ The Haunting...” I rolled my eyes, not even flinching as Master Red came from behind me.  
  
   
  
“IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT A GROUP OF FRIENDS THAT GO ON A TRIP!” Master Blue chimed.  
  
   
  
“A Haunted Trip.”  
  
   
  
“AND FIND A HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!”  
  
   
  
“A Haunted House.”  
  
   
  
“AND MEET A GHOST!”  
  
   
  
“An evil ghost.”  
  
  
  
"Oh And here I thought for a moment you were about to say a Haunted Ghost" I said sarcastically, making Master Red give me an annoyed look. However, Master Blue continued as if he never heard my comment  
  
  
  
“I SAW IT JUST BEFORE THIS, JUST TO MAKE SURE IT WAS UP TO PAR WITH MY STANDARDS!” In other words, Master Blue couldn’t wait to see the movie and watched it seven bloody times before today.  
  
   
  
“In any case,” Master Red oh so ‘casually’ slid over to me and started playing with one of my loose strands of hair. “It’s going to be reealll horrifying. you can curl up close to me tonight, if it’ll make ya feel more safe, dollface.”  
  
  
  
"Right because sitting next to America's Next Rapist is gonna make me feel better" I thought blankly. I might as well go to the police and say "Hey I've killed 973 idiots, give or take a few, Because I was an ASSASSIN. Here's all the evidence you need to put me on death row. Can I have pizza as my last meal?"  
   
  
  
“SHE WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT!” Master Blue wedged himself in between Master Red and I, breaking me out of my thoughts and causing Master Red’s expression to grow more irritated, “DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME CALL DIBS ON SITTING NEXT TO MS. NEOMA IN THE HALLWAY!”  
  
   
  
“What, like, that thing you yelled a week ago? Sorry kid,” Master Red maneuvered past Master Blue, back to my side, “You can’t call dibs on a person.”  
  
  
  
"Although I'm pretty sure you would take that back in a heartbeat so you could call dibs yourself, It doesn't really matter.” I pushed past Master Red to finish getting the snacks ready. “I can’t stay for the movie. I still have to finish the dishes and clean the kitchen from dinner, not to mention getting the preparations for when you all need to go to bed.”  
  
  
  
“Boring.” Master Red rolled his eye sockets.  
  
   
  
“NO!” Master Blue pouted, “YOU CAN’T BE BUSY! YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE WITH THE REST OF US! DON’T YOU WANT TO?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Little Man, I would love to watch a movie with you guys.”  
  
   
  
Master Red crossed his arms, “Then what’s the problem?”  
  
   
  
“Staying up past Midnight finishing dishes and cleaning is not what I enjoy doing”  
  
  
  
Master Red shrugged, “That’s no big deal.”  
  
   
  
No big deal for him, the dickwad didn’t have to get up at four in the morning. Hell I didn't get up at four in the morning before this Damn job.I wasn't even polite before I took this job...  
  
  
  
The things I did for Nyx...  
  
  
  
Nyx so owed me when she got out of the hospital... 

 

  
Speaking of Nyx, tomorrow was my day off... Just Another reason why I didn't want to stay up till midnight

 

  
However before I could say anything, Master Blue jumped up in front of me and put his hands on his hips.

 

  
 “MS. NEOMA, YOU HAVE TO COME WATCH THIS MOVIE WITH US! THAT’S A COMMAND!”

 

  
 “Master Blue..." He reminded me more and more of my sister eveyday, just minus the hyperactive part, It made me kind of home sick. From what I could tell using her profiling abilities, He must’ve thought that I was being bashful when I said I couldn’t watch the movie, and that I really secretly wanted to see it.   
  
  
  
He really was pretty sweet. Although his judgment is a little off. Unlike Master Black.  
  
  
  
He was just a complete and total-  
  
  
  
Master Blue snapped me away from finishing my thoughts as he wagged a finger at me, quite adorably might I add, “YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DISOBEY A DIRECT COMMAND FROM YOUR MASTER, RIGHT MS. NEOMA?”  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed as I put a hand in my pants pocket, leaning into a casual stance, “That's right, Master Blue...”  
  
  
“WELL YOUR ORDERS ARE TO HAVE FUN WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH ME!” Master Blue chimed, before turning around to go to the living room.  
  
   
“Of course, Master Blue...” I said, masking my agitation with weariness.  
  
  
  
“Heheh, join us when you’re ready, sweetheart.” Master Red winked, fully aware of my irritation, before following Master Blue out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
I sighed again as I gathered the snacks I had made for my Masters, then exited the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
  
  
Master Blue had gotten my help earlier that day to move all of the furniture in a more ‘theater’ like setting. Now, the couches and chairs were arranged in semicircle around a huge TV. Master Papyrus was in one lounge chair, with Master Sans sitting across his lap leisurely. Master Black had laid across the entire couch, and had Master Red sitting under his legs uncomfortably. Master Orange sat alone, half-napping, on an armchair, while lastly Master Blue sat on the floor on top of a blanket and was patting the spot next to him, beckoning for me to come sit next to him.  


  
“I brought snacks for ya”

  
  
I passed around the bowls of popcorn and drinks, with the occasional "Thank you" from everyone but Master Black, before sitting down next to Master Blue on the blanket.  
  
  
  
“WAIT, WHAT IS SHE DOING?” Master Black almost sat up to complain.  
  
   
  
“SHE’S WATCHING THE MOVIE WITH US!” Master Blue chimed as he set the DVD into the player.  
  
   
  
“BUT SHE’S THE HELP, SHE SHOULD BE IN THE KITCHEN CLEANING!”  
  
   
  
“You know what, Master Black?” I started as I stood up. “You’re entirely correct! I’ll just go back into the kitchen and-”  
  
   
  
Master Blue grabbed my pants leg and pulled me back down with strength I was unaware of him having. What the hell was up with short people and being so strong? Like what the Fuck do they do? I mean, I was no better considering I could probably pick up an elephant if I wanted to, But I had an excuse! What the hell was his?! “I ORDERED HER TO COME HAVE FUN WITH US!”  
  
   
  
“YOU ORDERED HER TO WASTE HER AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY, OUR TIME WATCHING A MOVIE, WHEN SHE SHOULD BE DOING HER JOB?”  
  
   
  
For once in the three years I worked here, I was grateful for Master Black’s constant need to try and ruin my life.  
  
   
  
“Lighten up, edge.” Master Orange joined, to my dismay, “The girl works all day, she could use a break.”  
  
   
  
And I would have to work all night if I ‘took a break’. “Actually, I am totally okay with doin my job Guys.”  
  
   
  
“NONSENSE!” Master Papyrus, “NO NEED TO BE SO MODEST, MS. NEOMA”  
  
   
  
“But-!”  
  
   
  
“NO BUTS!” Master Blue pushed a button on the DVD player. “THE MOVIE’S ALREADY STARTING, SO NO TAKESIES-BACKSIES!”  
  
   
  
Master Black audibly groaned while I mentally joined him before the movie started. As the movie played, I quickly found out that its not very original; There are many horror movie cliches and the story might as well have been Swiss cheese with all those plot holes. However, a little bit into the movie, Master Blue started to cling to me. Holding me close when the scary parts come on, and silently let out scared “MWEH”s as he hid his face into my shoulder.   
  
  
  
Wait... The Fuck... Didn’t he say he had already seen this movie? Then shouldn’t he-  
  
  
   
“NYEH!” Master Papyrus suddenly jumps into my arms as a jump scare hits the screen. Clinging to me like a baby koala.   
  
  
  
“Uh...” I blinked, as Master Papyrus looked genuinely terrified at the screen. Taking a quick glance at Master Blue, I watched him give Master Papyrus a look, before I turned my head to look at my other Masters.  
  
   
  
All of my Masters’ eyes were glued to the cheesy horror film, each filled with terror. Master Black was sitting up fully now and was clinging to the bottom of Master Red’s jacket like a scared child, even though he was basically the tallest of all my Masters. Master Red was gripping the couch and had a hand over Master Black in a protective motion, being the older bro he was....  
  
  
 Cute. Sorta wish I could take a picture.   
  
  
  
OH WAIT I CAN I HAVE CAMERA CONTACTS THAT ARE HOOKED UP TO MY LAPTOP  
  
  
  
_Click._  
  
  
  
I looked over to Master Orange, who had his knees pulled loosely towards his torso.  
  
  
  
Cute.  
  
  
  
_Click_  
  
  
  
And at another turn of my head, I saw that Master Sans looked like he was ready to take off running.  
  
  
  
_Click_  
  
  
  
My God I was going to die from all this cuteness.  
  
  
  
Well internally  
  
  
I wasn't stupid enough to actually squeal or laugh or do anything out of my usual routine. They might actually think I finally lost it..  
  
  
  
GETTING BACK ON TOPIC  
  
  
  
I continued to stare at my Masters with as a very confused thought entered my mind  
  
  
  
Had.... had any of my Masters never seen a horror movie before?  
  
  
  
“h-hey kid?” I turned my head to Master Sans as he spoke, “Is there room on that blanket for one more?”  
  
  
  
I blinked, "Um, There should be.." I mean the blanket was on floor-   
  
  
  
My Masters must really like interrupting my thoughts, (Then again I was always losing myself into my thoughts and memories) because before I could even finish my internal chat with myself, they all pounced onto the small blanket, crushing Master Blue and I. They clung tightly to me in a giant heap of monster+one human as I tried to watch the movie. Unfortunately, The shaking and flinches that came from my Masters during the "scary" parts kind of ruined it though.  
  
  
  
 "Thank God Master Blue didn't pick Boogey Man 2" I thought absentmindedly, "I would have a hard time doing my job if they had bad cases of isomnia..."  
  
  
  
Finally, the movie was over, and the screen went black after one final jumpscare. I gave a mental sigh in relief, shifting a bit. I waited for about 10 minutes my Masters to let go of me and each other, but instead they all just sat there in the dark,  
  
   
  
“Uhm, Masters?” My voice broke the silence as I rose a brow. “You know You can let go now right?”   
  
   
  
Suddenly, the monster+one human heap dissipated, and everyone pulled apart from each other.  
  
   
  
“heheh..” Master Orange laughed, nervously.  
  
   
  
I heard Master Sans shuffle a bit, “sorry, kid... i guess we just like sticking together, heh...”  
  
   
  
“WOWIE, THAT WAS TERRIFYING!” Master Papyrus busted.  
  
   
  
Master Red scratched the back of his head, “you're telling me...”  
  
   
  
"If ya say so Masters" I said, standing up and dusting myself off before I turned on the lights. “Thanks for inviting me to join you guys.” I then went towards the kitchen, when I felt a light tug on my vest. Confused, I looked back and saw Master Orange holding onto me.  
  
  
  
Cute.  
  
  
  
_Click._ Adding that to my favorites.  
  
   
  
“where you going, neoma?” He said, eyeing(?) the dark hallway to the kitchen.  
  
   
  
I looked back towards the hallway, then to him, then back towards the hallway, then finally back to him “Uh... The kitchen? Ya know? That thing I have to clean up?”  
  
   
“DIDN’T YOU SEE THE MOVIE!” Master Papyrus grabbed the sides of my face in a frantic motion. “THE GHOST WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO IN THE DARK!”  
  
   
Wrenching myself from Papyrus, I turned towards all of my Masters, and they all seem to wear an expression of fear and worry. Well, except for Master Blue, who was strangely looking off to the side as if he was disappointed about something. I couldn’t quite place what, though.  
  
   
  
“It wasn’t a documentary, Masters.” I rolled my eyes, “I think I’ll be fine.”  
  
   
  
“You aren’t the least bit scared?” Master Sans questioned, half laughing.  
  
   
  
“Not really. I mean I've seen worse...”  
  
  
  
Lived worse as well  
  
  
  
But I wasn't gonna mention that  
   
  
  
Looks of shock crossed across my Master’s faces, until Master Red laughed full heartedly.  
  
   
  
“you’ve got balls of steel, sweethear-!”  
  
   
  
Master Black gave him a swift hit to the head, “DON’T BE SO CRUDE!”  
  
   
  
Master Red rubbed his head, before saying, “s-sorry boss.”  
  
   
  
“It wasn’t that bad, Masters. You don’t need to be so jumpy.” I chuckled, casually putting a hand in a pocket, “If you want I can turn the hallway light on for ya."  
  
   
  
I heard various ‘pshhh’ and ‘nahh’ noises from my masters.  
  
   
  
“we’re not that scared,” Master Orange scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
   
  
“I WASN’T EVEN SCARED A LITTLE BIT!” Master Black lied.  
  
   
  
Master Red shrugged, “what’s a little darkness, heheh...”  
  
  
I snickered at their attempts to keep their pride, "Riiight" I drawled, until Master Papyrus jumped into my arms yelling. “I’M THAT SCARED! PLEASE KEEP THE LIGHT ON!”  
  
  
  
I couldn't help but let a short bark like laugh out, "Alright Master Papyrus" I said, putting him down and dusting myself off. I headed towards the dark hallway, "I don't see why you so scared." I said as I turned at the door frame and out of their sight "I mean it was a really bad-" I let out a scream, scaring all my Masters and making them scream as well before I poked my head back and waved a hand, "Gotchya! " I smirked, "Ah you guys are too easy... " I chuckled, before waving again. I then bid good bye before walking down the hallway.   
  


* * *

  
  
**The Next Day**  


* * *

  
  
\- Narrator's POV -  
  
   
  
“you know what i’ve been thinkin’ about?” Master Red said to the others.  
  
   
  
They were all currently were eating lunch in the dining room, while Neoma was downstairs in her room, passed out. She was once again thankful it was her day off, and decided she would leave around the afternoon to visit her sister. Master Papyrus happened to be upstairs, fixing his action figures again.   
  
   
“what neoma is afraid of!” Master Red finished.  
  
   
  
“you must not have much on your mind, red.” Master Orange commented, while Master Sans laughed.  
  
   
  
“think about it, she was the only one who wasn’t phased at all last night!”  
  
   
  
“I WASN’T SCARED!” Master Black yelled, almost too quickly.  
  
   
  
“okay, besides you, boss.”  
  
   
  
Master Blue put a finger to his chin in thought, “YOUR RIGHT! WHAT’S SHE AFRAID OF, THEN?”  
  
   
  
“right?” Master Red grinned.  
  
   
  
“i’d put my money on you, red.” Master Sans laughed.  
  
   
  
Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?) and continued, “but wouldn’t you like to know what could possibly make our oh-so impassive maid scream and squirm in fear?”  
  
   
  
The silence from your Masters made Master Red grin as he recognized he got them hooked, “what could possible make Neoma so scared that she’d tear up as she’d scream for her master to come and save her? or maybe even beg for him?”  
  
   
  
“okay, you have a slight problem,” Master Orange took a drink from his cup.  
  
   
  
Master Red laughed, before saying, “well, i don’t know about you guys, but i’m gonna try and find it out.”  
  
   
  
“PLEASE.” Master Black crossed his arms, “I’M JUST GONNA ASK HER THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER, IT’LL SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE.”  
  
   
  
And as to speak of the devil, Neoma entered into the dining room just as Master Papyrus came in as well.  
  
   
  
“Good Afternoon, guys. How was your-”  
  
   
  
“SLAVE, WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?”  
  
   
  
“For the love of Fuck Dude, I'm not a slave! I get paid Dammit!" Neoma groaned, before she then noticed all of her Master’s (Save one) looks of curiosity. She shared a confused glance with Master Papyrus before She then shifted warily, eyeing them all, “...Why do you need to know” She honestly didn't want either Master Red not Black gain hold of such info.  
  
   
  
“ANSWER THE QUESTION!”  
  
   
  
                                                                                                        - Neoma's POV -

  
  
  
I hummed, pulling up a chair and sitting down, "What am I afraid of, What am I afraid of..." I said in a thoughtful tone, tilting my chair to stand on two legs. I then shrugged, "I don't know what I'm afraid of currently. "  
  
  
  
"CURRENTLY?" Master Black questioned, making me shrug again.  
  
  
  
"Well yah, Everyone's fear changes after a certain age Master Black. One might have been afraid of Spiders at a Young age, but after a certain age or action got over that fear but now fear being buried alive" I explained, fixing my fedora.  
  
  
  
"DO YOU FEAR BEING BURIED ALIVE?" Master Blue asked.  
  
  
  
"Nah" Been there, done that.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU FEAR WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER THEN?" Master Black asked, growing agitated.  
  
  
  
"You're gonna have to be more specific than than that. What Age?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"DOESNT MATTER" He was getting even more pissed.  
  
  
  
I hummed, looking up at the ceiling as I leaned back, "Well When I was five I was scared of needles-"  
  
  
  
_FLASH  
  
  
  
"It hurts daddy!" A small child squirmed against her bonds as the fourth needle entered her arm, injecting her with a strange white liquid. "Can we please stop?" She begged, her Gold eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
  
"If you would stop moving we would be done by now." A large man barked out harshly. He watched as the little girls hair turned as white as the liquid he had injected. "Hm. I'll need to fix that effect.." He grunted and made a note in his report. The little girl whimpered, "Please Daddy" He then scowled, "Shut up and stop moving" He said as he filled another syringe with a silver liquid.._  
  
  
  
_END FLASHBACK_  
  
  
  
I then shifted and popped my shoulder, "When I was 10 I was afraid of water, or drowning to be more specific...."  
  
  
  
_FLASH  
  
  
  
An albino child gasped, trying to get as much air into her lungs before she was shoved back down.   
  
  
  
"Stop struggling Dammit. You have to be prepared for anything. Someone trying to drown is one of them." The man growled out as he pulled her back out. "We need you prepared for this."  
  
  
  
END FLASH BACK_  
  
  
  
I then looked to the side, "When I was fifteen I was afraid of Lightning, but I got over that after a while."  
  
  
  
_FLASH  
  
  
  
Cold silver eyes locked in to their target, a storm at its peak ahead. A sniper rifle shifting before the hand on the trigger twitched, The next moment, a man fell dead. Water spreading the blood from his wound faster. "Target eliminated.." The teen said softly. Another girl sharing her looks, except for her hair and eye color, stood a little far off from her, "Good, I'll open a portal to get us home.." She smiled, and turned. The albino nodded silently, standing up. Thunder crashed before lightning struck, hitting the albino girl and making her scream out in extreme pain.  
  
  
  
"SISTER!"   
  
  
  
FLASH  
  
  
"This will stop me from being struck again?" She asked with a raised brow as a man, with much more gentle looks, injected a liquid into her arm, something someone hadn't done in ten years..   
  
  
  
"Yes. It will keep from being electrocuted by anything really. I gave it to your sister as well, just in case." He said with a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Good" She said, turning to look at her hand, "Being struck was... Unpleasant. I do not wish it to happen to her."   
  
  
  
END FLASH BACK_  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes, "But I havn't really thought about what I'm afraid of in years."  
  
  
  
If I had to guess...  
  
  
  
It would be...  


  
I opened my eyes and, with momentum, dropped my chair back to all fours and stood, heading to the door. "See ya later alligators" I said, quickly leaving before they could realize that I hadn't answered their question.   
  
  
  
I sighed as I walked down the dirt road, looking forward and refusing to look back.  
  
  
  
_When you've seen everything...  
  
  
  
When you've lived everything...  
  
  
  
It's hard to be afraid of anything...  
  
  
  
But...._  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment. A Flash of Golden hopeful eyes entering my mind.  
  
  
  
_When you've only had one good thing in your life_  
  
  
  
Another flash, a black haired ten year old smiling brightly at me.  
  
  
  
_When that one good thing is the only reason you hold on so tightly...._  
  
  
  
I pushed the hospital door open, making my way down to the farthest room on the right.  
  
  
  
_It's kind of hard...._  
  
  
  
"Neoma! You're Late!" Whined my sickly doppleganger, frowning. "Sorry Sis. The guys were working Me late last night." I smiled softly at the other girl.  
  
  
  
_To be brave about losing it._  
  
  
  
"They shouldn't work you so hard! Not with that leg! You did tell them about your leg right?"   
  
  
  
"Not Exactly"   
  
  
  
"Neoma..."   
  
  
  
_That's why...  
  
  
I had brung JUSTICE on the mn who did ths to her  
  
  
  
I was going to continue to show BRAVERY, as I need be strong for my sister and I  
  
  
  
I was going to show PERSERVERANCE by sticking with my sister through Thick and Thin  
  
  
  
I have the PATIENCE to wait till shes better_  
  
  
  
_I will show KINDNESS to her when she needs it the most._  
  
  
  
_INTEGRITY is not my strong suit, but for her, Ill try_  
  
  
"How do you even manage to remain so calm with such a stressful job?"   
  
  
  
"Two Parts Whiskey, One Part Vodka"  
  
  
  
"NEOMA!"  
  
  
  
_I am going to be DETERMINED._


	3. Bandaged Up (First Aid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Friendly Argument Between Two Loving Brothers, and Someone gets their Ass kicked.
> 
>  
> 
> Just Another Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so confusing, Especially considering when I go back It switches to HTML

-Neomas POV-

  
  
I had just gotten the dishes from breakfast clean, when I heard a booming loud voice from upstairs.  
  
   
  
I softly and quietly went up the steps of the grand staircase, and followed the sound of angry yelling.  
  
   
  
“boss, i’m telling you, i’m fine-”  
  
   
  
“FINE? FINE?! YOU THINK THIS IS FINE?! NOT ONLY DOES IT EMBARRASS YOU, BUT IT EMBARRASSES ME FOR HAVING SUCH A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BROTHER!”  
  
   
  
I put my back to a corner so I could go unseen while Master Red and Master Black argued with each other.  
  
   
  
“but muffet didn’t even see me, it was just her weak spider crew.”  
  
   
  
“YOU RAN FROM HER “WEAK SPIDER CREW”?!” Master Black sounded like he was about to explode any second.  
  
   
  
“boss, i can’t afford to pick fights with every monster that decides they’re gonna make fun of me, i only have 1 hp.”  
  
   
  
“MAYBE IF YOU WORKED A LITTLE HARDER INSTEAD OF LOUNGING AROUND ALL DAY, YOU’D HAVE MORE HP!”  
  
   
  
Master Red only had 1 HP?   
  
   
  
“boss, that’s not how it works-!”  
  
  
  
I agree, It really wasn't how it worked. HP stands for HOPE. The more HOPE you have, The larger your HP is. If you level up with an average amount of HOPE, your HP grows larger. I don't have a large amount of HOPE, but Ive... Leveled up quite a bit. So My HP was a good amount. Now while My sister hasn't leveled up as I Have, her positive outlook on life was staggeringly large. So her HP was ridiculously high. However the opposite can happen as well. If you dont have a great outlook on life, your HP decreases.  
  
  
  
Wait... Why does Master Red not have much HOPE?  
  
   
  
“SHUT UP!” Master Black boomed, “IT LOOKS LIKE ONCE AGAIN I’LL HAVE TO GO SET THINGS STRAIGHT!”  
  
   
  
“w-wait, boss! muffet’s not like any token monster, she’s-!”  
  
   
  
“ SILENCE! ” My Master’s voice shook the whole upstairs. “I’M GOING TO GO FIX YOUR MESS, AGAIN! DON’T BOTHER DISSUADING ME!”  
  
   
  
And with that obnoxious ending, Master Black stormed off in one direction, while Master Red grumbled and went a different one.  
  
   
  
I quickly skipped down the steps, positive I knew what Master Black was going to do next.  
  
   
  
“ SLAVE! ” He boomed   
  
  
  
And my money hit the mark.   
  
  
  
I grabbed Master Black’s scarf and gloves from the coat closet by the foyer, then rushed to the living room to greet him.  
  
   
  
I considered correcting him on the term ‘slave’, but decided he wasn’t in the mood, and that I didn't want to die (well more like dodge everything he threw at me before someone came in to stop him, and then try to think of an excuse on how come I can dodge really well...) "Goin somewhere, Master?”  
  
   
  
“YES. I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS.” He grabbed his gloves from my hands and slipped them on.  
  
   
  
I nodded, handing him his scarf, “What time will you be back?”  
  
   
  
“LATER THIS EVENING, MOST LIKELY.” He set his scarf around his neck, looking in a mirror propped up against the wall. “HAVE OUR DISTINCT ARRANGEMENTS READY FOR WHEN I RETURN, THOUGH WITH MY SKILL I MIGHT NOT NEED THEM.” He didn’t even bother looking at me while he talked.  
  
   
  
I nodded again, knowing what ‘arrangements’ he was speaking of. This seemed to happen on a regular occurrence. Once he was done fixing his scarf to exactly how he liked it, I seemingly appeared over by the door so I could open it for him.  
  
  
  
If he noticed how fast I was, he probably ignored it.   
  
   
  
As he stepped out, I bowed, “Take care, Master.”  
  
   
  
He looked down at me with coldness in his red eyes, before he just grunted and left. Well, at least the asshole acknowledged me this time.  
  
   
  
I sigh with relief as the most difficult of my Masters left. Now, it was time to take care of my second most difficult one. I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mustard, two shot glasses, two napkins, a small bottle of my favorite Vodka brand, and a bag of pretzels. I stuffed the items in my bag before I paused. Going into the fridge, I pulled out a burger I had made the night before. I quietly put it on a plate, making sure no one was around, I outlined a circle around the burger, before I put my hand into a fist over the food item. I opened the fist, causing the burger to glow for a moment, before it dimmed down. I pulled my hand away, picked up the plate with the now piping hot burger, and went up the steps of the main staircase.  
  
   
  
Once I was at the top, I heard a loud crash in one of the spare rooms. Taking a peek, I saw Master Red standing over a broken lamp. Great, Something else I'll have to clean up. I'm lucky I got here so soon, who knows what else I’d have to clean up otherwise. I propped myself against the door frame, holding the burger in my left hand behind my back.  
  
   
  
"Could you not break anything else? I don't wanna clean anything more than I have to." I drawled. I watched as Master Red turn toward me.  
  
   
  
“heh... heh....” He unballed his fist when he saw me, not-so-subtly stopping himself from breaking something else. “sorry, sweetheart. you’ve caught me at a bad time, i’m a little on edge.”  
  
   
  
"I noticed." I said, before revealing the burger. He blinked  
  
  
  
"i didn't ask for- "  
  
  
  
"I made it for my lunch later, but figured you needed it more." I lied with ease, handing it to him before I pulled out the bottle of mustard. His gaze immediately softened.  
  
   
  
“huh...” He shook his head, “how do you always know what to do when you're needed?”  
  
   
  
“I clean the place, dude. I have to know everything.”  
  
   
  
“heheh.” He sat down at his desk. I set a napkin down, then the shot glass on top of it, and then I poured mustard into his glass. Master Red took a swig of his mustard, emptying the glass. “that doesn’t make any sense, dollface.”  
  
   
  
I shrug, "It wouldn't make any more sense if I did explain" I left it at that and poured him some more mustard. I was about to leave, when my Master stops me.  
  
   
  
“stay with me.”  
  
   
  
I nod, "Of course Master Red"   
  
   
  
“sit down.”  
  
   
  
I pull up a chair and sit next to him. He hands me the bottle of mustard, “you want some?”  
  
   
  
I shook my head, "Nah I got my own drink. " I told him, pulling out the other shot glass and the other napkin. I set the former on top the latter and then pulled out the vodka. Unscrewing the lid, I poured myself a shot. Then, I pulled out the bag of pretzels. He looked at me in surprise.  
  
   
  
“what, you just got everything in there?”  
  
   
  
“More or less.” I shrug at him. I watched him examine my vodka.   
  
  
  
"is it a good idea to be drinking in the job?"  
  
  
  
"Im gonna let you in on a little secret Master Red; I always drink on the job" I remarked, downing my shot before pouring me another.  
  
   
  
He laughs, before taking another drink. There was a comfortable silence for a moment or two as we drank our respected drink. After a bit, I broke it.  
  
   
  
“Master...”  
  
   
  
“hmm?”  
  
   
  
“Why do you let him treat you that way?”  
  
   
  
Master Red looked me surprised, but he knew what I was talking about. He sighed, resigned.  
  
   
  
“isn’t it obvious? it’s because i love him.”  
  
   
  
I hum, looking up for a bit. We were quiet for another few minutes, before I spoke up. "No offense Master Red..." He looked over at me curiously.  
  
  
  
"But I hate him."  
  
   
  
His eyes narrow, but before he can defend his brother, I cut him off, "Not because of what he does to me. Not because of what he does to you. " He looks at me in confusion, but I just lean against my chair, looking up as I gazed off into space, "But because of who he reminds me of." I finished, thinking back.  
  
  
  
 _FLASH_  
  
  
  
 _A ten year old me coughs, blood running down my face as I pressed my hand against my left cheek._  
  
  
  
 _"HOW USELESS MUST YOU BE?!" A man yelled. But not at me, No...  "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR SISTER GOT HURT. YOU DIDNT HAVE HER BACK, AND SHE PAID THE PRICE"_  
  
  
  
 _I watched as my sister sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. I could basically seeing her heart break at his harsh words._  
  
  
  
 _“NOW I’M GOING TO HAVE TO FIX YOUR MESS AGAIN!" He kicked her harshly, making her cry out as she hit the wall._  
  
  
  
 _"Father! That's enough!" I yelled out, "It was my fault, not hers! "_  
  
  
  
 _FLASH_  
  
  
  
I blinked slowly out of my reverie. I shook my head, "Nevermind, I guess how he treats you is part of the reason why I hate him."   
   
  
  
I then stood up, sighing, "Welp, I won't say anymore on the subject." It's obvious Master Red and his brother’s relationship was a touchy subject for him, so I wasn't gonna push it.   
  
   
  
"I'll see ya later Master Red” I finish my pretzels, put away my vodka and shot glass, and took our napkins. “Oh, and uh, Do take care of yourself, okay?”  
  
   
  
He looked up at me, slightly surprised at my genuine yet casual tone. Then, he looked away, smiling. “alright"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was late in the evening, really late. The moon was up high in the sky, and almost everyone was in bed. Everyone, but me.  
  
   
  
I was slightly bitter about it, but I decided to make the best of the situation by softly singing ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ Plus, it was kinda nice to have the house all to myself. Well, I got the house all to myself all the time when my Masters left for work or to go visit other monsters, but the sentiments were still there.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, the front door slammed open and I heard heavy panting. I made my way to the foyer, before calmly saying, “Welcome home, Master Black.”  
  
   
  
Master Black looked in tatters. He was covered in marrow and a purple liquid that I couldn’t quite identify. However if I were to guess, If say it was most likely from Miss Muffet. Scratches and bite marks painted his body, and his eyes were dark. Nothing new there, but he looked a little bit worse than he usually did.  
  
   
  
I accepted his gloves and his scarf, putting them up in the coat closet, while he dragged himself to a spare room near the living room. It had the fireplace lit, and there was a spare change of clothes on the armchair.  
  
   
  
He sat down on the armchair, and I came in with a white box. Kneeling down next to him, I opened the box and pulled out the disinfectant and a cotton ball. I poured the disinfectant on the ball, and got to work on Master Black’s injuries.  
  
   
  
“Did you win, Master?” I asked, while treating his arms.  
  
  
  
“... YES.” Oooooooh hell. I figured out over time that the shorter the answer, the greater he lost. Usually when Master Black won, he would describe in detail the event, sometimes largely exaggerating.   
  
  
  
He would be good at telling campfire stories. Ya know, Scary ones.   
  
   
  
I began to bandage his bones, being careful of the injuries.  
  
   
  
“Can I see your ribs?”  
  
   
  
Master Black hesitated for a second, but then took off his shirt. His ribs were bitten up pretty bad, and I could distinctly see fang marks.  
  
   
  
I whistled, "Damn" before I started to use the disinfectant on his wounds, when he hissed loudly.  
  
   
  
“THAT HURTS!”  
  
   
  
“Master Black, It’s helping you.”  
  
   
  
“IF I CAN FEEL IT BURN ON MY BONES, IT’S NOT HELPING ME!”  
  
   
  
“The burning feeling is the antiseptic fighting off the bacteria. The more it burns, the more work it’s doing.”  
  
   
  
Master Black seemed to be trying to think of a reply, but ended up just audibly growling. I simply sigh as I picked up the bandages. I begin to wrap the bandages around him tightly, when he hissed again and grabbed my wrist roughly.  
  
   
  
“YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!”  
  
   
  
“Master, if I wanted to hurt you, I’d tell you that you need an amputation.”  
  
   
  
He ignored me, “STOP PULLING SO TIGHTLY!” He squeezed my wrist until it hurt.  
  
   
  
I didn’t let the pain show on my face. I have dealt with worse “I wouldn’t have to bandage you up if you didn’t go out and get into fights, Master.”  
  
   
  
He squeezed tighter, “IT’S NOT MY FAULT, SANS-!”  
  
   
  
“Master Red did not force you to get into a fight, Master.” I was not about to let him shift the blame for his own messes. “You can’t blame me nor him for your injuries!”  
  
   
  
Master Black’s eyes looked like they were on fire with anger. He squeezed my wrist so tight, I was sure he was either going to crush it to dust or snap it in two any second. However I didn't give easily, instead, I narrowed my eyes, "Go ahead." I said, "It wouldn't be the first time someone broke it." My words made him pause, staring at me as if wondering if I was bluffing. He then let go, huffing angrily.  
  
   
  
“FINISH UP.” He growled as I rubbed my wrist.  
  
   
  
I finished bandaging up his ribs, and then moved onto his skull. He had a scratch along his cheekbone, so I grabbed another cotton ball and moved in close to his face.  
  
   
  
His cheeks grew a soft red as his eyes widened. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He said, surprised at my sudden closeness.  
  
   
  
“Bare with me, Master.” I said, softly dabbing on the scratch. “I’ll only be a minute.”  
  
   
  
Master Black leaned his skull away from me, so I had to pull it back. He then tilted his skull away from mw, so I tilted it back towards me, Finally, he turned his head away defiantly, causing me to turn it back.  
  
   
  
“S-STOP IT!”  
  
   
  
“Master Black, I can’t do my job properly if you keep fighting me. Alright? Just keep your head straight, looking ahead, that’s all I'm askin.”  
  
   
  
He seemed to continuously grow red as he looked straight forward, the closeness getting to him. I was busy cleaning up the fresh wound to care, though.  
  
   
  
When I was finished, I leaned back and Master Black exhaled as if he was holding his breath the whole time.  
  
   
  
“Great, now if you could take off your pants-”  
  
   
  
“ NO!”  
  
   
  
I mentally smirked at the fact his mind already got the gutter, before replying, “You can keep your boxers on, if you would like, Master?”  
  
   
  
“NO. JUST NO.” My Master huffed.  
  
   
  
I exhale, before saying. “Well, the wounds don’t really look that bad on your legs, so I guess it’ll be fine. But I have to ask you, Master, please use the antiseptic on your legs when you have the time.”  
  
   
  
He sighed, relieved, “YEAH YEAH, SURE JUST-!”  
  
   
  
“Boss?” I heard Master Red call from outside of the room we were in.  
  
   
  
I was about to call him over, when Master Black grabbed me, crammed me in a dark closet with him, and slammed a hand over my mouth. I saw Master Black put a finger over his mouth to silence me as he looked through the crack of the door.  
  
   
  
I heard Master Red open the door, look around, but then leave. His footsteps echoed the foyer as he left.  
  
   
  
Master Black sighed, before noticing my presence again. I wasn't panicked, these things tended to happen around my Masters often, so I just looked up at him with a white brow raised as his hand was still placed over my mouth.  
  
   
  
He just stared at me for a second, almost in awe of how close I was letting him be to me. My master let go of my mouth, but his skeletal hand trailed over my jawline. I tilted my head, wondering why he was doing this, when he brushed his thumb over my bottom lip.  
  
   
  
“Uh, Master Black?”  
  
   
  
“So...” Holy Shit, I haven't heard his voice go this quiet in a long while, “Soft...”  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Master Black shoved his thumb into my mouth, taking me by surprise. I brought ny hands up to his, but he wouldn’t budge. His thumb pressed into My tongue painfully as a red glow across his cheeks illuminated the closet.  
  
   
  
“Ngg-!” I tried to pull him off, but he pulled me towards him, forcing my mouth to close around his digit. The red glow seemed to burn brighter with me almost sucking on his phalange, and it led me to wonder... Was he...? Was he getting turned on by this?  
  
  
  
And I thought Master Red was the kinky one.  
   
  
  
I slammed my teeth down on his thumb, which snapped him out of his strange trance, leading him to yell, “ OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”  
  
   
  
“Master Sans,” I panted for a second, out of breath, “said that if you ever attack me physically or sexually, I’m allowed to act in self defense.”  
  
   
  
“I DIDN’T ATTACK YOU!”  
  
   
  
“Master,” I was so done with this guy's weird ass fucking behaviour. “You crammed your thumb down my throat. That counts as attacking me.”  
  
   
  
“I WASN’T-! IT WAS JUST-!” He searched frantically for an excuse. “ARGH! YOU’RE SO INSUFFERABLE!”  
  
  
  
"The same could be said for you Master Black"  
  
   
  
And with that, he stormed out of the closet, slamming the door behind him.  
  
   
  
“DON’T COME OUT, I’M CHANGING!”  
  
   
  
I sighed, 90% confused by his strange actions and 10% tired from staying up all night dealing with his strange actions.  
  
   
  
When I heard the shuffling cease, I called out, “Can I come out now, Master?”  
  
   
  
“...YES.”  
  
   
  
When I left the closet, I noticed Master Black was now wearing the outfit that I set out for him. It consisted of a black tank-top and some pajama bottoms. I took a moment to appreciate how good my Masters looked in tank-tops. Hey I may hate the bastard, but I'm an honest gal. Perhaps it was the boney ribs that made it look so attractive, or maybe it was hereditary. I didn’t know/didn’t care what it was, I just made sure to buy them whenever they send me out to buy clothes for them.  
  
  
  
I wonder what Master Orange would look like in a tank top..  
  
   
  
Aaaand the moment was ruined when my Master held out his marrowy, torn up clothes and dropped them in my hands,  
  
   
  
“THROW THESE OUT, AND MAKE SURE THEY CAN’T BE FOUND BY SANS. I WANT THEM GONE BEFORE TOMORROW MORNING.”  
  
   
  
“Why don’t you want Master Red to-”  
  
   
  
Master Black shot me the coldest look I’ve received in a while.  
  
   
  
"Alright, Alright. Chill your Bill, He won't even find a piece” I resigned.  
  
   
  
He smirked, because for whatever reason he always found victory in making my life worse. “GOOD. I’M GOING TO BED NOW, WAKE ME UP EXACTLY THIRTY MINUTES AFTER I USUALLY WAKE UP. DON’T BE LATE OR EARLY EVEN A SECOND.”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.”  
  
   
  
He turned without a word, leaving me with more work to do even this late at night.  
  
   
  
I sighed again, before I got to work, singing once more.


	4. Random Moments (Original Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy yet Strange Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are during Neomas 2nd and 3rd years working here.

 

\- Neoma's POV -

  
I knocked on the door in the usual series of knocks that Master Blue and I had made, not waiting long as the door flung open as soon as I finished.   
  
  
  
"GOOD MORNING MS. NEOMA"  
  
  
  
"Hey Little Ma-" I froze, unable to finish as I stared at him.   
  
  
  
"MS. NEOMA?" He asked, frowning  
  
  
  
**_What in the name of the Queen?!_**  
  
  
  
A small boyish looking male human was looking back at me, big blue eyes, neat kinda short kinda long white hair, and wearing Master Blues "Battle body" outfit. I nearly dropped the platter in my hands, before I quickly put it down.   
  
  
  
Setting on Record Mode.  
  
  
  
...Hey I can still take pictures while on video mode!  
  
  
  
_Click click click click_  
  
  
  
"Uh... Master Blue?..." I started, staring at him.   
  
  
  
"YES?"   
  
  
  
"Have you... Looked in a mirror lately?"   
  
  
  
His face got a confused expression.  
  
  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwww~  
  
  
  
_Click._  
  
  
  
I watched him head over to his bathroom, turn on the light,   
  
  
  
And scream.   
  
  
  
Ah, My poor ears...  
  
  
  
"blueberry?!" I heard Master Orange burst into the room, before I turned around.  
  
  
  
HOLY SHIT HE WAS HOT.  
  
  
  
White shaggy hair, with narrowed, with casually half lidded, black eyes. He had a bit of a scruff growing as well. If he just let it grow out a bit more hes have a goatee. He was wearing his usual hoodie.  
  
  
  
_Click click click click click click click click click click click click.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Click._  
  
  
  
Master Blue came out of his bathroom, tackling his brother in a hug and crying.  
  
  
  
_Click_  
  
  
  
I then started to pinch myself repeatedly, "This has gotta be some kinda fucked up dream..." I muttered.   
  
  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE" Master Black demanded as he entered.   
  
  
  
HOLY SHIT HE WAS HOT TOO  
  
  
  
So far, everyone has had white hair, and Master Black was no exception. His was cropped a little shorter than Master Blues and it was slicked back. He had red eyes like a demon outta hell. No surprise there. The scar on his left eye was also there. He too was wearing his usual outfi-  
  
  
  
OH MY GOD HE HAS ABS.  
  
  
  
SOME VERY, VERY, NICE ABS  
  
  
  
AND MUSCLES  
  
  
  
_Click.  Click click click click_  
  
  
  
Master Black and Master Orange stared at each other, before Master Red came in. "boss? what's going on?"   
  
  
  
Ay look.   
  
  
  
Another hot guy.  
  
  
  
The clicking is strong with this one  
  
  
  
Master Red was still short, but he was at least average height for a guy now. (Dammit that means hes taller than me...) His hair was slicked back as well, just like Master Black, and he had studs in his ears. He also had red eyes.  
  
  
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE IN BLUES ROOM? ARE WE HAVING A PARTY?" Master Papyrus entered.  
  
  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
  
  
HES SO CUTE EVEN THOUGH HES TALLER THAN ME  
  
  
  
_Click click click click click click click click_  
  
  
  
His white hair was propped neatly against his head, his eyes were orange, and wide in a childish manner much like Master Blue. He was wearing his "battle body" outfit as well, but his torso and legs were covered with some type of black tights material.   
  
  
  
Last, but not least, Master Sans came in. "hehe, what's up?"   
  
  
  
Inhale  
  
  
  
Exhale  
  
  
  
_Click._  
  
  
  
He's hot too by the way.  
  
  
  
He was like Master Red on height, white shaggy short hair, dark navy blue eyes, and-  
  
  
  
AODHENGOENXHEOSJFEBWS HES NOT WEARING HIS HOODIE  
  
  
  
EEEEEEEEE  
  
  
  
_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK_  
  
  
  
As My Master’s saw one another and bantered in what could have caused this, I got up, heading towards the door calmly. As I near exiting the door, Master Orange noticed me.   
  
  
  
"uh, neoma, where are you going?" He asked, raising a brow.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to throw myself down the Grand staircase." I replied in a casual manner.   
  
  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Cried Master Blue in an alarmed tone.   
  
  
  
I turned back towards them and made gestures as I talked, "I heard that if you die in a dream, You wake up in reality. So I'm gonna go try it." I then turned back and walked out the door.   
  
  
  
"BUT THIS ISNT A DREAM!" Yelled Master Papyrus.  
  
  
  
"That's what you would say if this was a dream!" I called back.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
I was currently with Master Orange in the Monster Village. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall. He and I were waiting for Master Blue at our usual meet up spot. We would Often split up so we could get more done, and to get ourselves some things that we didn't want the others to see. For me, it was buying blades. I like anything with a cool design, and does the job nicely. I don't like those cheapo knives that you can buy anywhere though. Those wear down way too fast. Finally, Master Blue came running up, looking cheerful.  
  
  
  
"PAPPY LOOK, I GOT A GIFT FROM GRILLBY!" He exclaimed excitedly, holding a bottle with a bendy straw in it.   
  
  
  
Why did that bottle look so familiar?  
  
  
  
"that's great bro" Master Orange said, Opening one eye. He then gained a slight skeptical look, "...i just hope that isn't soda or something."   
  
  
  
"You and I both...." I muttered. I have enough shit to clean without Master Blue going into bouncy ball mode.  
  
  
  
"ITS NOT" Master Blue huffed, "BESIDES ITS A GIFT SO IT CANT BE BAD" He then started to slurp it down quickly.  
  
  
  
"If you say so bro" Master Orange shrugged. However his eyes widened, as did mine, when we noticed the brand name.  
  
  
  
'GRILLBYS HARDCORE WHISKEY'   
  
  
  
OOOOOH~ THAT'S why it looked so familiar!! It was my favorite brand of whiskey!   
  
  
  
Master Orange snatched it out of Masters Blues hand in mid slurp. Master Blue huffed, putting his hands on his hip.   
  
  
  
"PAPPY! IF YOU WANTED SOME YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED!" He chastised, perfectly sober might I add.   
  
  
  
Damn, I wish my sister had that kinda tolerance...  
  
  
  
Hehehehe He still had the bendy straw in his mouth!  
  
  
  
Master Orange raised a boney brow at his brother, before looking at the small drink of whiskey left in the bottle. He took a sip.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
"are you sure that wasn't soda?" Master Orange slurred as Master Blue and I dragged him home, "because it was _soda-licious_!"   
  
  
  
Master Blue and I both let out an aggravated sigh, but Master Orange continued, "i'd give it another _shot_ "  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH PAPYRUS" Master Blue huffed unhappily.   
  
  
  
"don't be such a _drag_ , bro" He drawled in his drunken stupor  
  
  
  
"You're going to bed" I said in a blank angry tone  
  
  
  
"oh god if i sleep anymore i'll end up _deep rest_  hehehe" Master Orange giggled at his own stupid pun.   
  
  
  
Master Blue and I groaned.  
  


 

\- Later -

  
  
  
Master Orange stumbled as he came down the steps, looking at Master Blue and I, "what happened?" He moaned, before rubbing his jaw. I handed him an icepack, "and why does my jaw hurt so much?"   
  
  
  
"YOU PUKED ON MY BATTLE SUIT" Master Blue huffed, wearing his "Cool dude outfit"  
  
  
  
"You also grabbed my 'northern hemisphere' " I frowned, my eyes narrowed angrily, "and said a comment in which I do not even want to repeat"  
  
  
  
If this were an anime, I swear there would be little tick marks over both Master Blue and my head, while there would be a sweatshop on Master Orange's  
  
  
"oops..."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

\- Narrator's POV - 

  
  
"I'm kinda in the mood for some cookies.." Master Red said, getting up from the couch.   
  
  
  
Master Sans laughed, "you know neoma doesn't allow us to eat anything sugary before dinner."   
  
  
  
"HES RIGHT BROTHER" Master Black huffed, "STUBBORN AS A MULE." He then sniffed snootily, " AND JUST AS UGLY" However, He quieted from making anymore comments when he was greeted by a glare by Master Sans.  
  
  
  
Master Red smirked, "I'm sure I can convince her." He then sauntered off towards the kitchen.   
  
  
  
"good luck" Master Orange called to him.  
  


 

\- Neoma's POV -

  
  
  
"hey sweetheart, do you know where the chocolate chunk is?" Master Red asked as I was chopping up some vegetables.  
  
  
  
"I'm drawing a blank. Ask me again AFTER you've eaten dinner, I'm SURE to know then" I said without looking up.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Master Red gasped, clutching his chest, "blood sugar.... low.... only... COOKIES... can save me..." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
I put down the knife and leaned against the counter as he threw a hand over his forehead, "how tragic.. such a promising life... cut short... by lack of proper sustanence..."  
  
  
  
"Good riddance." I said, before I then put a hand over my heart, "But my sincerest condolences anyways. Perhaps in my dearly departed Masters next life, He will learn the value of proper nutrition"   
  
  
  
He frowned, "that's harsh dollface"   
  
  
  
"Well Boo boo princess, I'm so sorry your feelins are hurt " I replied snarkily, before I started to shove him out the kitchen, "Now get out, I have to finish preparing dinner."  
  
  
  
He left grumbling heading back into the livingroom.   
  
  
  
"WE TOLD YOU SO" I heard Master Black say to Master Red.   
  
  
  
Which reminded me, I need to get the hot sauce out. That fucker was not getting away with callin me an ugly mule...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Okay Master Papyrus, its your turn to pick what we'll have for dinner." I said as I gave everyone their lunch.  
  
  
  
"SPAGHETTI" Master Papyrus said instantly, to which I raised a brow.  
  
  
  
"But you always pick Spaghetti" I said, tilting my head.   
  
  
  
"YES BUT ITS MY FAVORITE DISH. I COULD NEVER HATE IT." He smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
"Ah so I guess you could say that it's..." I started, smiling a little.   
  
  
  
Master Black and Master Blue both snapped their heads up from their lunch, apparently recognizing the tone I was using.   
  
  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE" Master Blue started in a warning tone. Masters Sans, Red, and Orange looked up curiously. My small smile grew a little bigger. Master Papyrus had also caught on and frowned as well.  
  
  
  
"DONT YOU THINK ABOUT IT" Master Black joined, pointing a knife at me. My smile grew toothy.  
  
  
  
"MS. NEOMA DONT YOU EVEN-"   
  
  
  
"Impastable" I finished, my smile now a grin, and  at its largest.  
  
  
  
\- an hour later -   
  
  
  
I sat in a jail like box in the corner of the living room that was normally used for Masters Sans and Orange. My legs kicked up onto one of the bars and crossed, not to mention my shoulder was bandaged.  
  
  
  
"It was worth it" I grinned.  
  
  
  
Master Sans gave me a raise afterwards.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE BETTER THAN HEARING "I LOVE YOU"?" Master Blue demanded, arguing with Master Black as they all ate Breakfast in the livingroom.   
  
  
  
"That Krrrrrr Sound the ATM makes when withdrawing money" I said absentmindedly as I swept.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"hey kiddo" Master Sans came up to me as I swept the floor.  
  
  
  
"Yes Master Sans?" I asked, looking up.   
  
  
  
"i was in the kitchen trying to find some cookies when I noticed a few drops of something. i'm not quite sure what it is. all I know is that it's dried, and it's red. " He shrugged, "it's kinda noticeable aginst the white tile. just thought you should know."  
  
  
  
I paused, thinking about it, "I think that might some ketchup I spilled." I shrugged.   
  
  
  
Master Sans nodded, and I went back to sweeping. However a few minutes later I noticed that he had not yet left, and was in fact staring at me with a strange look  
  
  
"Is there something else Master Sans?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"you okay kiddo?" He asked, surprising me.   
  
  
  
"Yah I'm completely fine." I furrowed my brow, "Why?"   
  
  
  
He shrugged, "no reason" and with that confusing note, he left.  
  
  
  
I went quiet after I was sure he was gone. Brushing my hand over my side, I felt the bandages hidden under my blouse and vest.   
  
  
  
I'm completely fine indeed.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Master Black and I sat togther, pressed against one another in out small hiding spot. I was sitting in his lap, with him holding onto me like a child would hold onto his teddy bear. Had it been any other situation, I would have been protesting like Hell. Master Black would also be disgusted, but right now, we were...  
  
  
  
We were...  
  
  
  
Dare I say it...   
  
  
  
Scared.   
  
  
  
"Is it still out there?" I heard Master Black whisper, the most quiet I've ever heard him.  
  
  
  
We heard loud crashing and insane laughter.  
  
  
  
We shivered in unison.  
  
  
  
"Yep." I whispered, before pressing the call button on my phone, praying.  
  
  
  
Please pick up... Please pick up... Please pick up... Please pick up...  
  
  
  
  
"hey kiddo"   
  
  
  
"Master Sans. Please come home." I whispered, unable to keep the fear from my voice.   
  
  
  
"Preferably Now" Master Black added.  
  
  
  
"what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. After all It wasn't every day your badass maid and your brothers cruelest counterpart call, Out of character, and Scared for their life.   
  
  
  
"It's Master Blue..." I whisper, taking a shaky breath.   
  
  
  
I heard Master Orange grab the phone and speak frantically through it, "what happened to my brother? is he okay? what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Master Blue... He... He..." I made a noise, unable to finish. Thankfully, Master Black finished for me, whispering in a manner that a doctor would when saying, 'I'm sorry for your loss'  
  
  
  
"He got a hold of a six pack of redbull"   
  
  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone, before the sound of someone dropping the phone echoed. I could hear Master Papyrus Scream in the background. Then, someone else picked it up,   
  
  
  
"we're on our way" Master Red answered, and then, he hung up.  
  
  
  
I put my phone away, allowing myself to be hugged by Master Black.  
  
  
  
"When this is all over. We're never speaking of this" I muttered, shaking my head while I gestured to both of us. Master Black nodded.  
  
  
  
"Agreed"


	5. Nightmares (Bad Dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Has a Bad Dream
> 
>  
> 
> Then Suddenly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone Explain to me What 'Hits' Are. Im so confused on that...

\- Neoma's POV -

  
  
It was pretty late that night, and I had just got finished with all of my chores. Master Black, to no surprise, had made me work extra late again. It had come to the point where I expected him to add on some random chore, such as reorganizing the food supply or wiping down every surface. One time, he asked me to sweep the foyer, and when I said that I had already swept it that day, he poured the ashtray on the floor and told you to sweep it again. I 'accidentally' covered all his food in hot sauce that next morning and 'forgot' to bring him a drink.  
  
  
  
That's what you get asshole.  
  
   
  
I stretched while yawning, it was almost midnight. I grabbed a quick glass of vodka, and then headed down the stairs to my room. The change in scenery was drastic, but as long as the bed was comfortable I was fine with it. I changed out of my uniform and slipped on some biker shorts and a tank top.   
  
   
  
I walked over to my bathroom, pulling my hair out from its braid, I brushed my hair and teeth, before washing my face down with water. I reapplied my concealer afterwards. You can never be too careful after all. Content with my quick clean up, I went back to my bed, made sure my alarm clock was fixed and set, and turned off the lamp.  
  
   
  
It wasn't 30 seconds before I heard a knock at at my door.  
  
   
  
I turn on your lamp, wondering why anyone was up so late at night, before I got up and opened my creaky door.  
  
   
  
"Master Blue?" I said, just my head peeking out.  
  
   
  
Master Blue was standing at the door, twiddling his fingers cautiously. He looked incredibly nervous, his knees buckling and his shoulders shaking, while a light blue flush spread across his cheekbones.  
  
   
  
_Click_  
  
  
  
"MS. NEOMA?" His voice was shaky. "I-I HAD A BAD DREAM..."  
  
  
  
I blinked twice.  
  
  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwww~  
  
   
  
"C-COULD I SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT?"  
  
  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWW~  
  
   
  
I scratched the back of my head, "Don't you go to Master Orange for those kinds of problems, Master?"  
  
   
  
He nodded, "W-WELL, YES BUT I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT! PAPY ALWAYS ROLLS ON TOP OF ME IN HIS SLEEP AND IT'S REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE. P-PLUS, YOU HAVE ALL THAT FLESH AND STUFF SO YOU’D BE SQUISHY AND ALL..."  
  
  
  
Um.... I'm not quite sure how to react to that.  
  
   
  
"Master..." I couldn't let Master Blue sleep in the same bed as me. Not only was it unprofessional, but it was kind of an intimate thing... "I don't think you should..."  
  
   
  
Master Blue squeezed his hands to his chest, "MS. N-NEOMA, IT'S AN ORDER!" His voice was shaking like a leaf, which kinda took away from the intimidation. My Master's expression quickly softened as I furrowed me brow, "P-PLEASE, MS. NEOMA! I'M REALLY REALLY SCARED, AND I JUST WANT SOMEBODY NEXT TO ME!"  
  
   
  
I sigh, my poor Master was shaking like crazy. I shrugged, giving him a lazy smile and opened the door wider, "Well, if it's a command."  
  
   
  
Master Blue's face lit up, “THANK YOU, MS. NEOMA”  and he practically skipped into my dimly lit room. He looked around in amazement. "WOW, IT LOOKS REALLY WORN DOWN IN HERE. IS THIS WHERE YOU-?" He stopped talking when he looked at me, a bright blue crossing his face. "W-WOWIE... Y-YOU'RE NOT WEARING YOUR UNIFORM."  
  
   
  
I laugh, "I don't sleep in my maid uniform, Master."  
  
  
  
"AND YOUR HAIR IS DOWN"   
  
  
  
"I prefer it down when I sleep, unlike most." I shrug, pushing my bangs out of my face.  
  
   
  
"IT'S J-JUST, I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU WITH YOUR HAIR DOWN! NOR HAVE I SEEN YOU IN ANYTHING BUT YOUR SUIT!" He stammered. "YOU LOOK PRETTY WITHOUT YOUR SUIT... B-BUT YOU ALSO LOOK PRETTY WITH IT, B-BUTALSOITHINKYOU'DLOOKGOODINANYTHINGTHATYOUDECIDEDTOWEARIJUSTMEANTTHATITHINKYOULOOKPRETTYBUTNOTINACREEPYWAYORANTYHINGANDIWASN'TTRYINGTOTELLYOUWHATYOUNEEDTOWEARYOUSHOULDWEARWHATEVERYOUWANTAND-!"  
  
   
  
"Thank you, Master Blue." I patted his head gently, and this seemed to satiate him. He leaned into my hand and almost purred, which I couldn't help but find adorable.  
  
   
  
I walked to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows. "You can take the bed, Master, and I'll take the floor."  
  
   
  
"THE FLOOR?!" He boomed, like it was outrageous. "NO NO NO, YOU MUST SLEEP ON THE BED WITH ME!"  
  
   
  
"Uhm," Was he serious? "I don't think that that's really-!"  
  
   
  
"I INSIST! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP ON THAT COLD, HARD, AND REALLY KIND OF GROSS FLOOR-!"  
  
  
  
Um, Ouch?  
   
  
  
"This is my floor?" I say, slightly offended.  
  
   
  
"-WHEN THIS KINDA WARM, HARD, AND STILL KIND OF GROSS BED HAS JUST ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO!"  
  
   
  
"Uhm."  
  
   
  
"WELL, IT BARELY HAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO. ACTUALLY, IF WE'RE BEING TOTALLY HONEST, IT PROBABLY JUST BARELY HAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR ONE. BUT!" Master Blue's smile widened, "IF WE CUDDLE CLOSE ENOUGH THERE'LL BE JUST ENOUGH ROOM FOR THE BOTH OF US!"  
  
   
  
"I don't know, Master..." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, "Sleeping in the same bed? That's a little unprofessional, and if the other Masters found out..."  
  
   
  
"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THEM!" Master Blue put a hand on his chest, "AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN!"  
  
   
  
I looked at my Master and couldn't help but find him adorable, again. He had stars in his eyes, (So much cute.. I'mma die) and I knew that he basically had the mind of a 8-year-old, so what's the worse that could happen? I smiled my lazy smile and nodded, sending Master Blue in a flurry of excitement.  
  
   
  
"But I do wake up early in the morning, Master, just so you're aware."  
  
   
  
"PFFT!" He scoffed, "I WAKE UP EARLY ALL THE TIME! IT'S NO PROBLEM TO ME! NOW, COME ON!" Master Blue jumped on the bed and patted a spot next to it eagerly.  
  
   
  
I chuckled and joined him on the bed, getting under the covers and putting the covers over Master Blue as well. I leaned over him to turn off the lamp before settling myself in.  
  
   
  
The moment the light went off, Master Blue clung to me like a koala. I was surprised by how much warmth he gave off and how cuddly he was, considering he was a skeleton, but I went along with it anyway, and trailed your fingers over his skull in little circles. A light blue glow emanated from his face, making it hard to sleep, so I slowed until my hand just rested on his head. Eventually, I almost fell asleep, until....  
  
   
  
"NEOMA?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, Master Blue?"  
  
   
  
"What do you think dinosaurs look like?"  
  
   
  
I almost groaned. It was fucking way too late for sleepover talk, but I couldn't just outright ignore my master. "Isn't Ms. Alphys a dinosaur?"  
  
   
  
"..."  
  
   
  
"OH!"  
  
   
  
Another long silence went past, and I felt my eyes drop. I had almost fell asleep again, until...  
  
   
  
"Neoma?"  
  
  
  
GOD DAMMIT  
  
   
  
"...Yes, Master?"  
  
   
  
"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DIE?"  
  
   
  
I took a deep breath, replying with slight sarcasm, "Fatigue."   
  
   
  
"REALLY? I THINK I'M GONNA GET STUCK IN QUICKSAND."  
  
   
  
I gave him a strange look.  
  
   
  
"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST FEEL LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE THAT WAY."  
  
   
  
"Alright then, Master."  
  
   
  
There was another long silence, but I kept myself awake knowing he'd ask another question.  
  
   
  
"NEOMA?"  
  
   
  
"Master Blue, I need to wake up early tomorrow."  
  
   
  
"RIGHT RIGHT, JUST ONE MORE QUESTION, PROMISE."  
  
   
  
You sighed, but you nodded.  
  
   
  
"DO YOU..." He grew more blue, "DO YOU LOVE ME, NEOMA?"  
  
   
  
I was kinda surprised by the sudden question. Love was a very strong word. People loved their family, some could love their best friends, and of course there was romantic love for that special someone. My Master didn't fit the last two, but he did sorta fit the first. I did see him like a little bro after all.  
  
  
  
But I'm not gonna tell him that.  
  
   
  
"I care for you, Master." I said, before adding, "Just like I do for all of my other Masters."  
  
   
  
He squirmed a bit, apparently not content with my answer, before he said, "BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ME?"  
  
   
  
"That's more than one question, Master."  
  
   
  
"AWW, COME ON, PLEASE?"  
  
   
  
"Goodnight, Master."  
  
   
  
He sighed deeply, before nestling his head to your chest, "GOODNIGHT, NEOMA..."  
  
  


* * *

  
   
  
'DING-DING-DING-DING!'  
  
   
  
I heard Master Blue groan, not even hiding the fact that he was tired. I untangled myself from my Master and hit my alarm clock, smashing it against the opposite wall. Getting out of the sheets, I turned on the lamp, causing my Master to hide under the blanket.  
  
   
  
"WHAT TIME IS IT?" He groaned.  
  
   
  
"4:45."  
  
   
  
"NNNNNNNGH, IT'S SO EARLY!"  
  
   
  
I chuckle and say, "I'll let you sleep in, Master. You had a long night last night. Just come out when your ready to have breakfast, okay?"  
  
   
  
"MMMMMMMMKAY..." Master Blue said, gratefully.  
  
   
  
I quietly got ready, and turned off my lamp before I left to get started for the day.  
  
   
  
After I did all the cooking and brought my Masters there breakfast, I got started on the sweeping downstairs as my Masters started coming down one at a time.  
  
   
  
Master Orange was the last of my Masters to come down. He scratched the back of his head and said, "hey, neoma? have you seen blueberry? i checked his room, and he wasn't there..."  
  
   
  
"He's in my room, Master."  
  
   
  
Master Orange and Master Sans turned toward me, shocked. "w-what's he doing in there, kid?" Master Sans said, nervously.  
  
   
  
I stopped sweeping, looking at them, "He slept with me last night."  
  
   
  
"WHAT?!" You heard stomping from another room, when Master Black bust through the door. "YOU DID WHAT WITH THAT CHUBBY, OVERLY HAPPY IDIOT?!"  
  
   
  
"hey," Master Orange said, coldly, "watch your mouth."  
  
   
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"  
  
   
  
Master Red entered during all the commotion, "hey, what's going on?" He said, grumpily.  
  
   
  
"BLUEBERRY DID THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT WITH THE SLAVE!"  
  
   
  
Master Red looked at me shocked, "with blueberry? seriously?"  
  
   
  
"What? No I-"  
  
   
  
I never finished as my Masters started to talk over one another. Finally, I had enough.   
  
  
  
"OI, SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTHS AND LET ME FINISH DAMMIT" I screamed over them, making them all freeze and stare at me. I took a deep breath.  
  
   
  
"Master Blue asked if he could sleep with me last night because he got scared from a nightmare he had." I said calmly  
  
   
  
There was a sigh of relief that came from the room, but tension was still there.  
  
   
  
"well, uh, did you just let him sleep on the floor, or?" Master Red drawled.  
  
   
  
"No, I offered for him to take the bed, but he insisted that we share."  
  
   
  
"how big is your bed, kid?" Master Sans asked.  
  
   
  
"It's a twin size." Each of my Masters had a different facial expression. Master Red stuffed his hands in his pockets, aggravated, while Master Sans' just scratched the back of his head while avoiding eye contact. Master Orange shuffled his feet a bit while looking down, and Master Black visibly gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  
  
  
  
"God I can't believe you people." I sighed aggravetedly, mking my Masters look at me, "I expected this shit from Master Red, that's true. But the rest you?" I shook my head in a disappointed manner, "What is wrong with you?"   
  
  
  
The silence returned, now with an uncomfortable aura to it.  
  
   
  
Breaking the tense silence, Master Papyrus came into the room, and when he saw everybody he asked, "WHAT'S EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
   
  
Master Black crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly, irritated, "THE SLAVE DECIDED TO GET COZY WITH BLUEBERRY, FOR WHATEVER ULTERIOR MOTIVES SHE HAS."  
  
   
  
"Master Black, if you could stop jumping to conclusions for one Fuckin sec-"  
  
   
  
"WHAT? I WANNA GET COZY WITH MS. Y/N!" Master Papyrus's yell took me by surprise, but I ended up chuckling at his remark.  
  
   
  
"Tell you what, Master Papyrus. If you ever have nightmares, you can stop by my room and you can sleep with me, okay?"  
  
   
  
"WOWIE! REALLY? THAT'S SUCH A STRANGE OFFER, BUT I SURE WILL TAKE IT!" Master Papyrus smiled.  
  
   
  
I smiled back, and I noticed that all of my other Masters had a look of realization on their faces. I didn't pay much mind to it, The Masters were always acting strange, so I picked up my broom and went back to sweeping.  
  
  


* * *

  
   
  
It was later that evening, and I had finished, once again, all of my chores. I didn't even have any extra chores that I needed to do, which was Fucking fantastic. The earlier I could go to bed, the better.  
  
   
  
I went down to my room, and was surprised to find Master Blue sitting on my bed.  
  
   
  
"N-NEOMA!" He immediately stood up, "I WAS-! WELL, I WAS WONDERING-! ERR, ACTUALLY, I WAS JUST-!" I waited patiently as my Master found his words. He took a deep breath, "I WANTED TO ASK IF I COULD STAY ONE MORE NIGHT, JUST IN CASE I HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE? IT'LL BE JUST ONE MORE NIGHT!"  
  
   
  
Well, it was earlier than the last night so it wouldn't be so bad. I nodded, and my Master smiled.  
  
   
  
He bundled under the blankets, and I grabbed my change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. After quickly changing and getting ready for bed, I step out of the bathroom to see Master Blue already situated on the bed. I was about to join him when...  
  
   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
   
  
Both Master Blue and I look to the door, before looking at each other in confusion. I shrug, before I go to the door and open it just enough so my head is poking out.  
  
   
  
“Master Orange?”  
  
   
  
“heh, hey.”  
  
   
  
“PAPY?” Master Blue jumped out of bed and ran to the door, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
  
   
  
“oh, hey bro.” Master Orange seemed slightly surprised by his presence, but not enough to make any actual impact on him.  
  
   
  
“I’M FINE, PAPY.” Master Blue huffed, crossing his arms. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO CHECK UP ON ME EVERYWHERE I GO!”  
  
   
  
“actually... i’m here for neoma.”  
  
   
  
Master Blue looked shocked, “B-BUT WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO TALK TO MS. NEOMA?”  
  
   
  
I tilted my head, “Yes, Master Orange?”  
  
   
  
“you know how earlier today you said papyrus could stay with you if he had nightmares?” Master Orange rubbed the back of his head. “does that invitation extend to me, too?”  
  
  
  
Oh....  
  
  
  
Oh I see~  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” “NO!”  
  
   
  
I looked to Master Blue with a raised brow, who looked back at me surprised. He quickly shut the door on Master Orange, before saying, “MS. NEOMA, WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM STAY WITH US, THERE’S NO ROOM ON THE BED!”  
  
   
  
“I can just sleep on the floor, Master Blue, that’s not a problem.”  
  
   
  
“BUT THE FLOOR IS-!”  
  
   
  
“Master Blue, if I let you stay with me, then I can’t refuse Master Orange. Either you both stay, or both leave.”  
  
   
  
“B-BUT BUT-!” Master Blue searched frantically for an excuse.  
  
   
  
“Master Blue.” I said in a chiding tone.  
  
   
  
He sighed, and opened the door back up dejected.  
  
   
  
“Of course you can stay with me and Master Blue, Master Orange.” I opened up the door wider, to let my taller Master in.  
  
   
  
“heh, thanks.” He looked around my room half curiously, “huh. it’s kinda small.” His eye(sockets?) traveled past my bed, and when they landed on me, a light orange settled on his cheeks. “no uniform?”  
  
   
  
I rolled my eyes, “Not when I sleep, Master Orange.”  
  
   
  
“right, heh. it looks cute.”  
  
   
  
“PAPY!” Master Blue started kicking his older brother, despite it having no effect. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!”  
  
   
  
“heheh,” Master Orange patted the raging Master Blue on the head, “but i am going to bed.”  
  
   
  
“NO, I MEANT YOUR REAL BED!”  
  
   
  
“is it too hard to believe i couldn’t sleep?”  
  
   
  
“YES! YOU ALWAYS SLEEP!”  
  
   
  
Master Orange laughed, “well, i couldn’t very well miss out on this fun sleepover.”  
  
   
  
While my Masters bantered back and forth, I went into my closet and pulled out some extra blankets and pillows. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. I set my bedding down and opened the door just a crack.  
  
   
  
“Master Papyrus?”  
  
   
  
“MS. NEOMA! HI!”  
  
   
  
“Uhm, hello Master, why are you here?”  
  
   
  
“WELL, YOU SEE.” Master Papyrus twiddled with his fingers, “I WAS IN MY BED, WHEN I WAS ATTACKED BY VICIOUS ANGRY NIGHTMARES. THEY WRACKED ME WITH SO MUCH GRIEF, I HAD TO COME DOWN TO SEE YOU SO I COULD FEEL BETTER!”  
  
   
  
“Really?”  
  
   
  
“NO!” Master Papyrus cried, “I JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE WITH YOU LIKE YOU SAID WE WOULD! I’M SORRY!”  
  
   
  
I chuckled, “At least you’re honest, Master Papyrus. You can stay with me.”  
  
   
  
My Master gasped, “REALLY?!”  
  
   
  
I nodded and open the door wider. Master Papyrus was shocked to see Master Blue and Orange still bantering back and forth and they were surprised as well when they saw him.  
  
   
  
“PAPYRUS?” “papyrus?”  
  
   
  
Master Papyrus gasped, “FRIENDS! I DIDN’T KNOW WE WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER! YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME, I WOULD’VE BROUGHT PUZZLE GAMES!”  
  
   
  
Master Orange started to laugh, and Master Blue just looked a little dejected at this point. “THIS SMALL ROOM IS GETTING MORE AND MORE CROWDED...”  
  
   
  
Master Papyrus looked around, “WOWIE, THIS REALLY IS SMALL! AND OLD TOO! AND- HEY! MS. NEOMA! YOU’RE NOT WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!”  
  
   
  
“I wonder what could have possibly gave it away.”  
  
   
  
“HMMMMM.” Master Papyrus took a long look at me, “I KIND OF LIKE IT! IT LOOKS CASUAL, BUT GOOD CASUAL! AND YOUR HAIR IS REALLY NICE TOO. YOU SHOULD KEEP IT DOWN MORE OFTEN”  
  
   
  
“Thank you, Master. I'll keep that in mind”  
  
   
  
To no one's surprise, another knock came from the door. I opened it.  
  
   
  
“hey, kid.”  
  
   
  
“Master Sans.” At this point, nothing could surprise me.  
  
   
  
“BROTHER!” Master Papyrus called from behind me, and I opened the door to reveal the other monsters in the room.  
  
   
  
Master Sans seemed a little surprised at first, but then he just laughed, “heheheh, is there room in there for one more?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.”  
  
   
  
“ANOTHER ONE!” Master Blue cried out, slapping a hand across his face, “AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!”  
  
   
  
Master Sans didn’t pay any mind to his surroundings, which was no shock because he gave me the room in the first place, but his eye(sockets?) did scroll over me for just a second, before they landed on his brother.  
  
   
  
“hey bro.”  
  
   
  
“BROTHER! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SLEEPOVER TOO?!”  
  
   
  
“yeah, it was a surprise.”  
  
   
  
Master Papyrus put his hands on his cheeks, “REALLY?! WOWIE!”  
  
   
  
And, Damn, to everyone’s surprise ever, there was another knock on the door. I answered it once again, opening the door just a crack.  
  
   
  
“hey, sweetheart.” Master Red was leaning on the door frame.  
  
   
  
“Master Red?”  
  
   
  
He grinned, “you know... i was kept up by some awful dreams... maybe you could help me out?”  
  
   
  
He wasn’t even trying to pretend. I grinned knowingly, before I opened the door fully, revealing the flurry of skeletons in your room. Master Red’s grin fell, but then he busted into laughter.  
  
   
  
“maybe next time, then?” He said, brushing a hand under my chin as he invited himself in. “nice outfit, by the way.”  
  
   
  
I rolled my eyes when I knew he wasn’t looking, as Master Red joined the others in their banter.  
  
   
  
Of course, it wasn’t long before the final knock reached the door. I sighed, and opened the door to see my final Master standing slightly awkwardly.  
  
   
  
“Good evening, Master Black.”  
  
   
  
My Master crossed his arms with a huff, a light red coming across his cheeks.  
  
   
  
“Can I help you with something?”  
  
   
  
“WELL, NO. I MEAN YOU CAN’T HELP WITH ANYTHING. EXCEPT, WELL-! BUT NOT THAT REALLY! I JUST MEAN, UHM...”  
  
   
  
I smile, Aww how cute, it seems my tsundere Master was having trouble admitting that he was having sleep problems, but we both knew I wouldn’t let him stay if he didn’t.  
  
   
  
I decided to show mercy and put him out of his misery (though I'm positive he didn’t deserve it), so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room.  
  
   
  
“WHA-!” When Master Black saw all of the other monsters in the room, he groaned, “OH, YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.”  
  
   
  
I chuckle at his discouragement, and he crossed his arms, “OF COURSE, YOU’D THINK THIS WAS FUNN-” He stuttered when he turned to look at me, “-NNNOH. WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM? AND WHY ISNT YOUR HAIR UP?”  
  
   
  
“Believe it or not, Master Black, I do own more than one outfit, and I do like to let my hair down once in a while”  
  
   
  
“I KNEW THAT, I JUST-!”  
  
   
  
“hey boss.” Master Red grinned, “didn’t think you’d show up. but then again, i didn’t think anybody’d show up.” He laughed.  
  
   
  
Master Black joined the others, and I opened the door to leave the room. Master Orange caught me before I left. “hey, neoma? where are you going?”  
  
   
  
“To get more blankets and pillows.” I said, “We’re going to need a lot.”  
  
  


* * *

  
   
  
‘DING-DING-DING-DING!’  
  
   
  
I heard groans from all around you. Last night, everyone decided to sleep on the floor because there was no way everyone was going to fit on the bed. Though somehow, while I was sleeping, every single one of them managed to cling to me. Now I was in a dogpile of skeletons. A skele-pile?  
  
   
  
“WHAT IS THAT DECREPIT NOISE?!” I heard Master Black yell.  
  
   
  
“uuuuugghhh turn it off....” Master Orange rolled over.  
  
   
  
I managed to pry everyone off of me and broke my alarm clock, causing it to stop  
  
   
  
“Would you like me to let you sleep in, Masters?”  
  
   
  
I heard content moans from everyone.  
  
  
  
Guess that's a yes.


	6. Poiting Out Shapes In The Stars (Constellations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Days are always Nice in The Beginning...
> 
>  
> 
> Until Shit Hits The Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I feel kinda proud for doing nearly all of these on my phone?

 

-Neomas POV-

  
  
It was a beautiful morning, there were barely any clouds in the sky. I took a moment to appreciate the lovely weather through a large window in the hallway of the second floor. The outside of my Masters’ estate truly was beautiful, and I know I enjoyed it more because I'm the one that keeps it beautiful.  
  
   
  
I exhale, content with the scene before me. Maybe it was because of this that I haven't murdered anybody yet. Plus the fact my sister needed me to keep this job. But I couldn’t just stay there and daydream all day, to my disgruntlement, I had furniture to dust.  
  
   
  
I grabbed my duster and opened the door to the library.  
  
  
  
The library wasn’t the biggest room in the house, but it had more books in it than the small bookstore in town. I would sometimes hurry up and finish my chores early, and then spend some time reading in there without any of my Masters knowing. It was nice, quiet, and usually vacant and unused.  
  
   
  
Except today.  
  
   
  
“Master Sans.” I bowed as I entered the room, surprised to see someone in there. He was sitting at a table with a few books scattered around him, with, most shockingly of all, a pair of glasses. They were taped to the sides of his face, funnily enough, but I had to wonder what a skeleton with no eyes would need glasses for.  
  
   
  
He looked up when I called his name, “oh, hey kid. need me to leave?”  
  
   
  
“No, you’re fine, Master. I’m just dusting in here.”  
  
   
  
“already? heheh.” Master Sans looked away, “i didn’t know your schedule was so  _booked_!”  
  
   
  
I rolled my eyes at the pun, but I couldn’t help but smile at how awful it was.  
  
   
  
“Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me, Master.” I said, more than just a hint of sarcasm in my tone.  
  
   
  
“heheh, i guess i only have my  _shelf_  to blame for that.”  
  
   
  
Ah Shit, they were getting worse. I got started on the dusting, starting with the cabinets next to the window while Master Sans went back to whatever he was doing. I move onto the book shelves, dusting off the untouched books and racks. I had to climb up a ladder that was set against the shelves in order to reach the top of it. I noticed that Sans would occasionally glance at me from the corner of his eye(sockets?), almost like he was worried about something. I decided I didn’t care to wonder what about, so I just continued dusting.  
  
   
  
I reached for the spot that was always hard to dust, leaning on my tiptoes to try and reach it. Damn my shortness! Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough though, and I ended up leaning on one foot to try and reach the spot. I used one hand to grip the bookshelf. Luckily these things were nailed into the wall.  
  
   
  
I finally got it, when I lost my footing. I dropped a little, but managed not to fall comepletely. So I ended up dangling there.   
  
   
  
"Its a ten foot jump..." I muttered, calculating the math in my head. I then shrugged, "Yah I should be good. " I pushed off the bookshelf, landing with a roll. Standing up, I dusted myself off, when I noticed Master Sans looking at me.   
  
  
  
I shrug, telling him the same thing I told Master Red a few months ago, "I used to be in Gymnastics. So I'm used to jumping off high edges."  
  
   
  
Sans looked at me with slight surprise and I swore I could see a light blue across his cheeks.   
   
  
  
He suddenly turned back to his books, "alright then. as long as you're okay. i mean, if you got hurt, how could you do the chores?"   
  
  
  
I'm already hurt and doing the chores. Just take a look at my leg.   
  
  
  
Course I'm not gonna say it out loud..  
  
   
  
I couldn’t help but feel Master Sans was uncomfortable by this. He went back to his books, and I went back to dusting, this time being careful on the ladder.  
  
   
  
After only a short amount of dusting, I reached the table Master Sans was sitting at. I noticed he turned the page, and couldn’t help but be curious over what he was reading. I peeked over his shoulder to see what it was, and found it was written in symbols. Wing Dings. Who writes in Wing Dings? Well, Other than my Dad when He feels like making Nyx upset that is...  
  
   
  
Suddenly, the book was slammed shut and my Master was looking at me. He was smiling, but there was something cold in his eyes.  
  
   
  
“need something, kid?”  
  
   
  
He obviously did not want to talk about the book he was reading, but something in the corner of my eye did catch my attention. It was a book pushed to the side of my Master’s table with a cover of the night sky and a title labeled, ‘Astronomy’.  
  
   
  
“You like stars, Master?”  
  
   
  
Master Sans was caught off guard, seemingly surprised I mentioned the book on astronomy rather than the symbol-filled book. His smile seemed more genuine as he pulled that book over and opened it up.  
  
   
  
“heheh, just a bit.” he looked down at it, “it’s a hobby of mine.”  
  
   
  
I leaned over him to look at the pages. I noticed a line connected through some stars, "That's the triangulum australe, or the southern triangle, am I right?”  
  
   
  
I seemed to have surprised him once again, "yah, that's right"  
  
   
  
 I pointed to another set of stars, “That’s Orion.” Then I pointed at another constellation, “That's volans, or flying fish. Though it doesn’t look like a fish if you ask me"  
  
   
  
“heheh,” Master Sans laughed, “i don’t think so, either.” He then looked over at me, "you know a lot about the constellations don't you?"

  
   
I felt my mouth twitch, "Just a bit."  I said, quoting his own words, "It’s a hobby of mine.”  
   
  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
   
  
“you need lots and lots of free time.” He laughed.  
  
  
  
"That's exactly what I had before this job" I smiled a little  
  
   
  
"You want to see them with me?"   
   
  
  
Master Sans looked at you shocked again, before he started to sweat nervously. “i, uh... aren't we seeing them in this book right now?”  
  
   
  
I shook my head, “No, I meant on the real sky. Its clear enough tonight and it'd be nice to talk to someone else who knows them as well as I do.”  
  
   
  
“errr, don’t you have work?”  
  
   
  
“I get done around ten, if Master Black doesn’t keep me any later than I should. That should be the perfect time to see the stars, correct Master?”  
  
   
  
Master Sans flushed a light blue, “well, yeah, but uhm...”  
  
   
  
I raised a brow,  
  
   
  
“you... you really want to me to see them with you?”  
  
   
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to see them Master Sans"   
  
   
  
“heh. heheh.” Master Sans looked away from me so I couldn’t see his face, but I did notice the blue color spreading past his cheekbones. “then yeah, if you really want to. i don’t see why not.”  
  
   
  
I smile and have a small nod, “Thank you, Master”  
  
   
  
“heheh, no problem.” My Master stood up, and grabbed all of his books together. “but, uhm, i’m going to be a bit busy with red and orange around back, today. but tonight i should be good. uhm, you can take this if you want.” he winked playfully as he handed me the astronomy book.  
  
   
  
I took the book and looked at it. “I can borrow this, Master?”  
  
   
  
“you can keep it. i’ve already read it too many times to count.”  
  
   
  
I smiled with hidden delight, although I guess it wasn't as hidden, causing Master Sans to smile unconsciously. “Thank you, Master. It would be nice to refresh my memory on the constellations." I replied calmly.  
  
   
  
He looked down, before saying, “i left a list of things we need at the store along with some money on the kitchen counter, pick those up before you do anything else, okay?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.”  
  
   
  
“oh, and uh, don’t get too star struck with the book, okay.” He laughed.  
  
   
  
I roll my eyes, “I won’t, Master.” I held the book to under my arm as I left the room just a tiny bit happier than before.  
  
   
  
It was so interesting that I could learn a little bit about Master Sans without him going scary on me. Master Orange and Master Red were the same way, but I knew a bit more about each of them than I did about Master Sans. However I did know that Master Sans was just as terrifying, if not more, than both what Master Orange or Red could be. He was the one that picked me up off the streets, afterall.  
  
   
  
I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, where I grabbed the money that was on the countertop, along with the list of items that would need to be bought. All of the items were only ones I could get at a human store. Considering humans and monsters kept separate, you were glad you didn’t have to travel all the way from the human city to the monster village just to finish the shopping list.  
  
   
  
As I was about to leave, Master Papyrus stopped me.  
  
   
  
“MS. NEOMA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING AT THIS FINE HOUR?” He asked.  
  
   
  
“I have to go shopping for Master Sans.” I put the list and the money in my pants pockets.  
  
   
  
“REALLY?” Master Papyrus looked excited, “COULD YOU GET ME SOME SUNGLASSES WHILE YOU'RE OUT?” He shuffled for his wallet. “I WANT TO WEAR THEM ON MY BICEPS!”  
  
   
  
“Um... Master Papyrus?” I questioned, “You don’t have flesh.”  
  
   
  
“I KNOW...” He played with his phalanges, “BUT THE SENTIMENT IS NICE!”  
  
   
  
I chuckle, “Of course, Master Papyrus. Would you like two pairs? One for each arm?”  
  
   
  
“YES PLEASE!” Master Papyrus fished out his wallet and gave me a crumpled up wad of cash. “YOU CAN KEEP WHATEVER'S LEFT IF YOU WANT TO BUY SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF!”  
  
   
  
“Thanks, Master.” I smile, things were turning up daisies all around.  
  
  
  
Lets just hope it stayed that way for now  
  
   
  
“MMM-HMMM! BE SAFE NOW!” He said, as I left the giant mansion.  
  
   
  
I walked through my Masters’ front yard, enjoying the large view of the front lawn. It usually took me a good fifteen minutes just to get off of their estate, which is tiring since I don’t own a car or a bike. Well I do own a car, but I'm keeping it a secret for now. I'm just happy they don’t make you mow the lawn. It would take all day just to get half of it mowed, and that’s with no breaks from 6 AM to 9 PM. Though, you had to admit I enjoyed the look of the long grass. It reached my hips, and it made me think of a field in some kind of video game, like Legend of Zelda.  
  
   
  
Fifteen minutes pass by, and I waa finally off the estate. I could walk to the human city, which actually wasn’t that far from my Masters’ mansion. An hour and a half walk, and you’d be there. If I took another hour and a half walk in the opposite direction, you’d make it to the monster village.   
  
  
  
But why do that when you can shift?  
  
  
   
Silver particles started to surround me, before I disappeared with a flash to just a little inside the woods, and outside the City.   
  
  
  
Well, "City" was a bit of a strong word for it. It was more like a small downtown area, with a few older shops and places to stay. Everyone seemed to know everyone in it, and the shopping area was very spacious in the way that the rest of the town seemed to be across a grass field. I never dared venture further into the city, and while I could easily kill 20 men if I had to, it was because Master Sans forbid it.  
  
   
  
I pulled out my list from my pocket. The first thing on tge list was a couple of groceries, which would be easy to pick up. I stopped at the local grocery, and grabbed the basket. I just needed to get the essential stuff, milk, eggs, spices, etc. I was also to buy more fruits, which I was okay with. Making my way through the store, I picked up everything I needed and stopped at the checkout.  
  
   
  
“Ms. Maid, it’s lovely to see you again!” The grocery clerk was an old woman I see many times I come here, I was pretty sure she was the owner but I never asked. “Didn’t I see you a couple days ago? Your boss isn’t working you too hard, is he?”  
  
   
  
I smile, “He may just be working me hard enough, Misses.” I tended to be on good terms with everyone here, since I came so often to buy things. Plus, I buy so much from their stores; the Masters burn through food and objects like crazy.  
  
   
  
“Well, keep aware of your physical health. No job, no matter how much you get paid, is worth getting sick over.” She smiled at me, and I smiled back.  
  
   
  
“I will, thank you.” Hahahahahahahahahah.   
  
  
  
Yah... Little too late on that note Ma'am.  
  
   
  
I grabbed my groceries and left the store. Looking on the list, next I needed a couple things like notepads and pens. I walked to a nearby shop to get what I needed.  
  
   
  
Once I walked in the door, a young girl who was sweeping noticed me, “Oh, it’s the maid! How are ya?”  
  
   
  
“Eh, you know. Same Shit, Different Day." I smiled, "How about you?”  
  
   
  
“Doing mighty fine myself! What do ya need?”  
  
   
  
I looked at my list, “Pens, notepads, and a few other things I can find.”  
  
   
  
“Okee Dokie! Pens and notepads are over there in aisle four.”  
  
   
  
“Thanks” I began to search for the items I needed, when I noticed the girl hovering behind me. I raised a brow, and looked at her. She just smiled.  
  
   
  
“So are those for the people you work for?”  
  
   
  
I just smiled back.  
  
   
  
“Is he or she a writer?”  
  
   
  
I continued to smile.  
  
   
  
“Aw, come on! Me and my friends are dyin’ to know who the rich folk in the mansion are! I mean, nobody can even get past that gate, and you're the only one that sees them! Just give me a hint, is it a handsome man? Because making you wear an outfit like that, he’s gotta be a handsome fella! Or just part of the mafia... But that makes him sound cooler!”  
  
  
  
I don't dress like I'm in the mafia...  
  
  
  
Okay maybe. Maybe I dress like I'm in the Mafia.  
  
   
  
I went back to my shopping, and she followed me, continuing on, “How about the color of his hair? That’s all I need, the color of his hair and I’ll be done. Or his eyes? Wait, is it a woman?”  
  
  
  
With the way Master Black acts, Yah.  
  
   
  
“Do you have this in blue?” I held out a notebook, and she sighed dramatically.  
  
   
  
“ANNIE! YOU BETTER NOT BE HARASSING CUSTOMERS!”  
  
   
  
“I’M NOT, DAD!” She called back, before sighing. “Eh, we’ll figure it out eventually. Want me to check you out?”  
  
   
  
“That would be great.” I handed her my items, and we both went to the checkout area. She scanned my items and put them in a baggy, “Here you are, maid lady.”  
  
   
  
“Thanks, hope your curiosity gets satiated.”  
  
   
  
“Whatiated?”  
  
   
  
I laughed a bit, before waving and leaving the store. Looking back on the list, I see that the last things I need can only be found at a tool shop.   
  
  
Strange, none of my Masters mentioned anything to me about needing me to fix things...  
  
  
Best to just roll with it. I left the store for the nearest tool shop.  
  
   
  
I opened the door to the tool shop, and I was greeted with an unfamiliar voice. “Hey! Welcome to-”  
  
   
  
A young man covered in oil and in a jumpsuit blinked when he spotted me. “... A waitress?”  
  
   
  
I smiled at him, "Maid actually, Believe it or not." I spoke, until I heard a voice I was more familiar with, “Ah, it’s the maid girl! Come on in!” A rough looking man in a similar outfit to the boy came out from behind a shelf with a smile.  
  
   
  
“Still in fine health I see sir.” I smiled politely.  
  
   
  
“Haha! You’re just being sweet! Adam, this is the maid from that mansion up the street. She’s a regular, so treat her right!”  
  
   
  
“What, that giant estate? That’s huge!”  
  
   
  
"You have no idea.” I confirmed.  
  
   
  
The boy seemed to become embarrassed by his surprise, he took off his cap and said, “Oh, heheh, sorry don’t mind me. My names Adam, what’s yours?”  
  
   
  
I just smiled at him, causing the rough man to laugh.  
  
   
  
“Don’t bother tryin’, she won’t say anything about herself or the people she works for, probably some kind of secret spy thing or something of the sort...”  
  
  
  
*SNORT* Secret Spy thing...   
  
  
  
That's a hoot.  
  
   
  
I have a slight nod, “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
   
  
“Er, uhm...” The boy rubbed the back of his head as a red crept on his cheeks. “D-do you need your car fixing?”  
  
   
  
“Does it look like she put her car in the garage, Adam?” The rough man crossed his arms, “The girl’s in for tools! Get her some!” He went back behind the shelf, leaving the boy and I alone.  
  
  
  
He's actually kinda cute...  
  
   
  
“O-okay, what kinda tools do ya need?”  
  
   
  
I pulled out my list and hand it to him. He looked at the list, confused by the items, “You’ve gotta wide variety of items here, what are they for?”  
  
   
  
I shrug, I don't know, I'm just the last who buys the shit. I however kept this to myself and remained silent  
  
   
  
“Oh, right. Secret spy stuff.”  
  
   
  
I laughed at the strange rumor that seemed to spread around, causing the boy to laugh a bit as well.  
  
   
  
“Well, let’s see if I can...” The boy reached up on one of the shelves and pulled out a tray of different tools. “You’ll need... This one, this one, and this one! Here ya go, miss.”  
  
   
  
“Thank you!” I smiled.  
  
   
  
“I-It’s, uh, no problem, miss. It’s my job.”  
  
   
  
“Well, you're quite good at it. Once again, it was nice meeting you.”  
  
   
  
This caused him to blush a bright red. As I left, he fumbled with his words, trying to figure something out before finally he said, “Y-you too!” Right as I closed the door.  
  
  
  
He really was cute.  
  
   
  
I looked over my list, satisfied that everything on it was purchased.   
  
  
  
Wait, that's right! Master Papyrus asked me to get sunglasses for him.  
  
   
  
I walked a little bit more until I found a small boutique. I noticed in the window that the store had sunglasses set up on a stand near the front, so I went inside. Once I was there, I grabbed two pairs of sunglasses, and was about to go to the checkout aisle, when I noticed something in the corner of my eye.  
  
   
  
A pair of fingerless, dark gray leather gauntlets.  
  
   
  
God I'm a sucker for leather.   
  
  
  
And the color dark gray.  
  
  
  
I walked over, picking them up curiously. I had about 50 bucks myself plus the ridiculous amount of money Master Papyrus have to me. If have to get on to him about that. I also noticed a  leather jacket, some skinny jeans, and a shirt that I thought looked badass. It would make a nice assassin's outfit. I don't take as many jobs as I used to, But I still take one once in a while...   
  
  
  
And it was all on sale!  
  
   
  
I bought the outfit and and sunglasses, feeling pretty happy with how this day was going. Taking all of my bags filled with different types of items, I left the human city to go back to my Masters estate.  
  
   
  
I actually decided to walk back this time. So I had about 45 minutes to think to myself. It was the first time in a long while I ever bought anything that wasn’t for the Masters. Considering I mostly ate what my Masters had leftover in their large pantry.  
  
   
  
Having something new for once was really... nice.  
  
   
  
I finally made it back to the front porch of my Masters mansion. I opened the door, and was greeted by Master Papyrus.  
  
   
  
“MS. NEOMA! DID YOU GET MY SUNGLASSES?”  
  
   
  
“I did, Master Papyrus.”  
  
   
  
He squealed excitedly, before clearing his throat and saying, “CAN I SEE THEM?”  
  
   
  
I shuffled through my bags, and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. My Master gasped as I handed them to him.  
  
   
  
“WOWIE, THEY LOOK EVEN COOLER IN PERSON!”  
  
   
  
“Have you never seen sunglasses in real life before, Master?”  
  
   
  
“NO, I HAVE.” Master Papyrus grinned, “I’M JUST EXCITED. THANK YOU, MS. NEOMA!”  
  
  
  
Adorable.  
  
   
  
I smiled at the simple sign of gratitude, “Of course, Master. Before you go though, do you know where Master Sans is?”  
  
   
  
“YEAH, HE’S IN HIS WORKSHOP OUT BACK WITH RED AND ORANGE.” Master Papyrus put on both of his sunglasses over his eye sockets, “I WOULDN’T GO IN THERE, THOUGH. HE DOESN’T REALLY LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE GO NEAR HIS WORKSHOP.”  
  
   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Master Papyrus.”  
  
   
  
“CALL ME DOWN FOR DINNER WHEN IT’S READY!” Master Papyrus started making his way upstairs. “I’LL BE IN MY ROOM!” And then, he was gone.  
  
   
  
I decided to drop by my room before I continued to try on my new outfit. I went to my room, and set down my things. I quickly changed, and gave a satisfied smirk as it fit perfectly.  
  
   
  
I stepped in front of the mirror and grinned. I looked like a complete badass.   
  
   
  
I admit, being an assassin had been the best moments of my life. Nobody would look at me like I was below them. Nobody would force me to do things I didn't want to, and I wouldn't have to answer them with a 'Yes, Master.' Nobody would treat me like a child, a slave, or a pet. I was treated with respect, and fear.  
  
  
  
I was the best of the best. I was considered a legend among my peers. Business was always booming when I was in the organization, as there was no shortage of criminals. I had many friends too. Life was Fucking amazing.  
  
  
  
Financial stability, large amount of free time, and sexy outfits were just an added plus.  
  
  
  
And Now, I'm a lowly maid, kissing skeleton ass just for my next paycheck.  
  
  
  
Oh How the Mighty have fallen.  
  
  
  
  
Well, Im still an assassin. I just dont do as many jobs as I used to.   
   
  
  
After I changed back into my original outfit, I took the new outfit and put it in my locked drawers. I grabbed the groceries and took them to the kitchen. Putting way the food, you looked at the remaining items in the bag. I wasn't entirely sure what I should do with them, so I decided I should probably take them to Master Sans. Where did Master Papyrus say he was again? His workshop out back? I'd take his things to him there.  
  
   
  
Taking the bag with me, I left out the back door. I've never been in Master Sans' workshop before, so I had to admit I was a bit curious of what it could be like. He told me when I first started out that I didn't have to clean it, so I took it as good fortune, but even Master Papyrus, Blue, and Black were not allowed in there.  
  
   
  
Maybe I shouldn't go there....  
  
   
  
Well, it was kinda too late to turn back now, I had alresdy walked across the grass of the backyard. Suddenly I heard drilling noises.  
  
  
  
Curious...  
  
  
  
I got closer to the noise. It was coming from the workshop. Well, Duh! Of course it was coming from the workshop, that's what workshops were for!  
  
   
  
Silently stepping up to the workshop, I took a quick peek through the window before pulling back away from the window and stood in front of the door. I closed my eyes so I could memorize the mental picture I just took.  
  
   
  
So far all I saw was Master Orange and Master Red working on something that was covered in a sheet. I didn't know what it was, and quite frankly it's none of my business. Yes, I'm curious. It comes with having a mind. You get curious and you try to figure things out. But I know my limits, and besides, I had an agreement with Master Sans. No poking into his business, as long as he didn't go poking into mine.  
  
   
  
I frowned, I didn't see Master Sans anywhere in the mental picture. Perhaps he's back in the house.  
  
   
  
I shrugged, before I turned around, ready to go look for Master Sans somewhere else.  
  
   
  
“hey kid.”  
  
   
  
Oh there he is!  
  
   
  
Master Sans was right there, standing behind me for who knows how long. I was about to say something when I noticed his face.  
  
   
  
Shit I was in serious trouble.  
  
  
  
But what for?   
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
Oh.... OH He must think I was trying to be nosey and-  
  
   
  
"Master Sans, I was just looking for-"   
  
   
  
“you seem to be making yourself comfortable.” His voice at first tune sounded casual, but I knew too much to know it was anything but.  
  
   
  
He was mad. Really mad.  
  
   
  
He took a step towards me, causing me to calmly step back again, but I ended up tripping on something. When I looked down, I noticed it was a bone.  
  
   
  
“Master Sans, I was coming to-"   
  
   
  
“ stop. ”  
  
   
  
I immediately closed my mouth.  
  
   
  
“heh. you seem to have become quite comfortable with us, haven’t ya?”  
  
   
  
My eyes widened as bones began to form on either side of me, trapping me in place. Master Sans took another step forward. My powers almost instantly tried to take control, but I forced it down.   
  
   
  
“i guess you’ve, well, forgotten how gracious we’ve been with you? why you were here in the first place?” A bone formed in his hand and he pointed it centimeters away from my neck. I tried to pull back, but the bones at my sides were keeping me down.  
  
   
  
“Master Sans, pleas-"  
  
   
  
“tell me, how’s your sister doin’?” My Master tilted his head.  
  
   
  
I took a sharp inhale, my heart dropping into my stomach as I froze at the statement.  
  
  
  
He wasn't supposed to know about her. He didn't know about her. I mean, I have a file on her in my cabinet, but thats in my room-  
  
  
  
My room.  
  
  
  
I silently grit my teeth.   
  
  
  
The fucker went through my files?!  
  
   
  
“i've always wondered what you could possibly be spending so much money on." Master Sans tilted his head, "those hospital bills just keep stackin up don't they?"   
  
   
  
Prison is not nice this time of year... Prison is not nice this time of year...  
  
   
  
“by my guess, interfering with things you aren’t suppose to isn’t what we pay you for. maybe we should... cut back a little?”  
  
   
  
“Master Sans, Please" I said calmly, although my insides were boiling “I didn't do anything, You can’t-”  
  
   
  
“i can . And i will, unless you convince me otherwise.”  
  
   
I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm  
  
  
“I’m sorry. Okay? I’m begging you, forgive me." I started, even though I didn't even do anything. "I promise I’ll do everything you ask, just....”I took a deep breath, "Dont fire me." There was no sarcasm. I can't afford it.  
  
   
  
Only silence came from my Master as I refrained from sending him flying, completely devoid of any pride I had left. Finally, he took away the bones, and said in a carefree tone, “aw kid, with an apology like that, how can i say no.”  
  
   
  
Though, the easy tone was quickly subsided as he pulled my chin up to look at him, “ are you gonna do that again? ”  
  
   
  
I shook my head, not trusting my voice.  
  
   
  
“good. then you're free to go. i’m not one to hold grudges, anyway.” Master Sans shrugged. “just stay out of trouble, okay?”  
  
   
  
I remained silent, unable to look at him.  
  
   
  
“you're excused.”  
  
   
  
I bowed to show gratitude, and then quickly rushed out from the backyard. I headed down to my room, closing the door.   
  
  
  
My poor clock exploded.   
  
  
  
I'll fix it later.  
  
   
  
How did my life end up here?  
  
   
  
After exploding a few other things, I repaired them. Now I had to go throughout ny day as usual. None of your Masters noticed anything was wrong. I know I'd be fired immediately if I made a scene about it, so I played it off as if nothing ever happened. I acted as I normally did. Master Sans seemed to appreciate this, because he was surprisingly nice and asked very little of me throughout the day.   
  
   
  
Although My fingers twitched longingly for my blade every time he called for me though.  
  
   
  
Finally, it was the end of the day, and I was working a little bit after because I spent a lot of my time going to the store. I was dusting off a vase, when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
   
  
“hey, kid.”  
  
   
  
I almost dropped the vase, but instead I managed to keep my cool and finished dusting it.  
  
   
  
“Master Sans” I replied, turning towards him as I took a step back from him.  
  
   
  
My Master rocked back and forth on his feet, avoiding eye contact. “sooooo, how’s your work coming? are you almost done?”  
  
   
  
“I have a bit of work left, Master... Since I was out all day.” I turned a little so I could dust the table.  
  
   
  
I heard Master Sans shift, before he spoke, “okay. do you, uh,” I glanced over at him, A blue color flushed across his face, “still want me to show you the stars?”  
  
   
  
....Are you fucking kidding me?   
  
  
  
First, He blames me for being nosey when I wasnt. Making accusations before allowing me to explain.  
  
  
  
Next, He threatens me. That part, I don't much care about. I've been threatened before it doesn't really have that much of an impact.  
  
  
  
But then, He openly admits that he went through my personal files. MY PERSONAL FILES. Breaking not only our deal, but my trust in him.  
  
  
  
And now he thinks that watching some Fucking twinkly lights in the sky is something I wanna do with him?   
  
  
  
I know he has a forgive and forget policy....  
  
  
  
  
But I don't.   
  
  
  
Especially when it comes down to my sister.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Master Sans." I said coldly, unable to keep it down, "But I'm afraid I have too much work to do"   
  
   
  
He just stared at me for a second, with mixed emotions of surprise, disappointment, and regret on his face. But those emotions were gone in a split second, and he just smiled his usual smile, “heheh, no that’s fine. don’t worry about it. another time, then?”  
  
   
  
 And on that note, he left.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was later in the night, I had just headed to my room, when my phone vibrates in a series of vibrations. Only I, and a selected few knew what that vibration was. I checked the text sent to me. It was written in a type of shorthand that would have been difficult to read if I hadn't been one to invent it and/or if you didn't know what to look for.  
  
  
  
"Funny How they always seem to contact me when I'm pissed off..." I muttered, reading the information given. I had a small internal conflict inside before clicking the accept button.  
  
  
  
Well well well, Looks like I'll be able to break in the new outfit,  and blow off some steam.   
  
  
  
Two birds with one stone.


	7. People Who Dont Need To Bee Here (Visitors (My Own Version))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some More Skelingtons
> 
>  
> 
> Who are.... Unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God What Have I done

\- Neoma's POV -

  
I was currently reading to myself, considering I finished my afternoon chores earlier than expected. I guess I work better after a job from the organization,  
  
  
  
“hey kiddo.”  
  
   
  
I closed eyes and managed not to attack Master Sans at the sound of his voice. I had gotten better at keeping my cool around him, but I never heard him enter or leave a room so it’s kinda hard not to get startled by his random appearances. I understand why he threatened me, and I had forgiven him for that. But that didn't mean I wasnt still pissed at him for breaking into my personal files just to find out about my sister and where all my salary went. However I'm glad I didn't have my other information under those files...  
  
  
  
“Master Sans, I'm pretty sure I asked you not to sneak up on me like that" I said cooly, raising a brow. If he kept this up, the consequences would hurt.  
  
  
  
Especially considering the consequences of this certain action continuing would be a 7 inch seraded steel switch blade.   
  
  
  
I could hear him shift uncomfortably. It was pretty quiet, if I hadn't spent more than half than my life training I would have never heard it.  
  
  
  
"hehehe, sorry kiddo, i just wanted to talk to you." Master Sans spoke  
  
  
  
I bookmarked my page and turned my head towards him “What can I help you with?”  
  
  
  
“well, i just wanted to let you know we’re gonna have some company over.”  
  
   
  
“Company? Will it be Ms. Undyne and Ms. Alphys again?” I asked as I closed my book unwillingly.  
  
  
  
It was such a good book...  
  
   
  
Master Sans shook his head, “nah, it’s going to be some... relatives of ours. kinda.”  
  
   
  
Oh! 'Kinda' relatives! Right! Like that wasn’t 'Kinda' confusing... “How long will they be staying?”  
  
   
  
“not too long.” My Master reassured, while also giving zero information to the bloody question I asked.  
  
   
  
“Alright. When will they be here?”  
  
   
  
“pretty soon. you should start getting some drinks and snacks out”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” I gave a nod, reluctantly putting my book down... For now.  
  
  
  
I'll come back for you baby I promise...  
  
  
  
"i should warn you, they take a _page_ out of reds _book_ " Master Sans said.  
  
  
  
Fuck. More Perverts  
  
   
  
I raised an elegant brow at my Master for a second, before realizing that he just made a pun and was waiting for me to make a reaction. I replied with nothing, keeping my brow raised.   
  
   
  
Finally, He faltered, and his smile strained, “okay, well i’ll let you know when they get here.” And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
   
  
Ah Teleportation. Everyone seems to have it. Even I do! I just can't use it. Well not in front of them. It would arouse too many questions that would be.... Uncomfortable to explain.  
  
  
  
I sighed, looking at my book longingly. Though I wondered what the kinda relatives could be like. Although Master Sans said they were like Master Red so...  
  
  
  
I was more fucked than a prostitute on National Sex day.   
  
   
  
Once I was done sulking, I went to the kitchen to get started. I went into the fridge to pull out some sodas (and a glass of milk for Master Blue. I am NOT having at repeat of... of THAT day), pouring them into glasses for my Masters. Then there were two extra glasses of soda for the visitors. I also put one can of Vanilla Coke. I went to the cabinet to pull out some cookies and chips that I could set out, when I heard a muffled knock from the front door.  
  
  
   
I didn't need to guess to know it was the guests, so I hurried and prepared the rest of the snacks  
  
   
  
I heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see Master Sans. “hey, they’re here. bring the food into the living room, okay?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.”  
  
   
  
My Master left, and I quickly got out a large platter to set thing on. Grabbing the platter with both hands, I left for the living room to greet our new guests.  
  
   
  
I heard voices as I entered the living room. Master Sans noticed me and smiled. “oh. lust-me, lust-pap, this is our maid, neoma.”  
  
   
  
I quickly bowed without giving a second looking at the guests saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
   
  
“You have a maid?” I looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and was surprised at the two new faces. They were both skeletons, which wasn’t so surprising, but they looked very different from my Masters. The shorter one looked much like Masters Red, Sans, and Blue, however he wore a black jacket like Master Reds, however the fluff was blue instead of white. “heheh, kinky Sans.”  
  
   
  
"She is a cute little thing.” The taller of our guests said, making me look over.  
  
  
  
What the Fuck...  
  
  
  
He looked Very similar to Masters Orange, Papyrus, and Black, but he had a much more, how to put it, mature? Looking face. He was wearing skin tight clothes, which actually looked pretty good. His shirt was purple around the stomach, but black on the arms. It also had a large gap on His chest so I could see His ribs. His pants were also purple, with black stripes on the sides. He-  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
Wha-  
  
  
  
Why was He wearing high heeled boots?  
  
  
  
Why the Fuck would you wear high heeled boots when you're bloody tall enough?!   
  
  
  
Tall people confuse me  
  
   
  
Nonetheless, despite his flirtatious attitude and outfit, I got an aura of kindness around him. At least I know he wouldn't try anything around me without my permission. The most he might do is make comments, perhaps even try to woo me.  
  
  
  
It was his brother that worried me.   
  
   
  
"CUTE?” Master Black entered the room with a scoff, “HAH! IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE MAYBE”  
  
   
  
AAAAND HERES MASTER BLACK AND HIS CRUEL COMMENT OF THE DAY  
  
  
  
SCREW YOU YA FUCKIN BASTARD  
  
   
  
“Nonsense.” The purple hooker purred, “Now If she just let her hair down, lost the tie and took a few buttons off the top, she would be perfect."  
  
  
  
"Getting rid of the hat would also help" The shorter one added.  
  
  
  
I'm getting fashion tips from two male whores  
  
  
  
Oooooookaaaay~  
  
  
  
I pretended to go deaf to their tips and turned towards Master Sans "So what should I call them?"  
  
   
  
“oh yeah,” Master Sans said, “neoma you can call them mr. indigo,” He pointed to the one that reminded me of a male prostitute I once saw on the streets of Britain, “and mr. purple.” He pointed to the tall hooker.  
  
  
  
 **Fan-fucking-tastic.**  
  
  
  
"Great, what's next?" I said sarcastically, "Yellow and Green? Perhaps Grey and White? Depends on which one you wanna finish." I made a nod towards Master Black, "The Shades"  
  
  
I then nodded again towards Master Blue and Master Orange as they joined the room, "Or the fucking Rainbow"   
  
   
  
“THEY’RE HERE ALREADY!” Master Blue put his hands on his hips, not hearing my earlier comment, “SANS, YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME!”  
  
   
  
Master Sans shrugged as I set down the first glass for Mr. Indigo.  
  
   
  
“Thanks, Sexy" Mr. Indigo said, winking and eyeing my clothing.  
  
  
  
I wish I had my Uzi  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
My sniper rifle  
  
  
  
Yup  
  
  
  
I wish I had my sniper rifle.   
  
  
  
My shotgun would be okay too  
  
   
  
"You're Welcome Mister Indigo"  
  
   
  
Mr. Indigo chuckled, “Just call me Go" He said flirtatiously.  
  
  
  
Ah as in "Fuck and Run" but instead of Run its Go. Got it.  
  
  
  
“Alright, Go it is then” Blegh  
  
   
  
As I have Mr. Purple his cup, Go turned to Master Sans with a look and said, “Where did you find such a beauty like her anyways?"   
  
  
  
“WE JUST FOUND HER ON THE STREETS" Master Black rolled his eye(sockets?)  
  
   
  
"If I had known there was such a thing as you, I promise I would have found you first" Mr. Purple winked.   
  
  
  
Ya know.   
  
  
  
That Purple suit was starting to grow on me.   
  
  
  
However I have a "No fucking on the job" policy.  
  
   
  
Thoughts aside, I set down the platter of cookies, which Master Blue immediately lunged for. I heard Master Orange snicker a bit as he made a comment about having to slow down (which Master Blue was NOT happy about) before sitting down himself next to Master Black. After a handful of cookies or so, Master Blue took his seat next to his brother. However after that all my Masters seemed uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Go seemed to have noticed the can of Vanilla Cole, because he then pointed at it, "Who's that for?"   
  
  
  
"That's for me" I said, plucking the can off the platter and away from him. I tapped it a few times, before popping it open and plopping down onto the couch next to Master Blue. I propped my boots up on the table, much to Master Blacks dismay.  
  
  
  
"SLAVE, GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE" He demanded.  
  
  
  
"Why? It's not near the food, That's on the other table." I asked with a raised brow. "Besides I'm the only one who cleans the Damn thing anyway"  
  
  
  
Go let out a laugh, giving me a look through half lidded eyes as he said, "You have a mouth on you." His grin then got lustful, "I'd love to see you use it"   
  
  
  
God damn Master Sans I know you said they were as bad as Master Red but you didn't tell me they were worse than him.  
  
   
  
“HOW LONG WILL YOU BE STAYING?” Master Blue smiled, even though it was kinda forced. I noticed that as he spoke he moved closer to me.  
  
   
  
“HOPEFULLY NOT LONG.” Master Black, being the absolute Fucking saint as always. However I did kind of agree with him. I dont mind purple boy over here but the other one..  
  
   
  
“Well, I see you haven’t changed at all, Edge.” Go smiled  
  
   
  
“We won’t be long, we’re only passing through.” Purple said.  
   
  
  
“WELL, YOU BEST GET SETTLED IN IF WE'RE GOING TO HAVE YOU FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME" Master Papyrus exclaimed, being the innocently naive guy he was.   
  
   
  
“heheh, right. hey, neoma?” Master Sans looked toward me, “can you get their bags and bring them up to the guest rooms upstairs?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master Sans.”  
  
   
  
Go almost choked on his soda, and Purple's breath hitched. Watch as I read their minds, (Aka, Profiling) to tell you what they are thinking,   
  
  
  
'Kinky'  
  
  
  
When I turned, Master Sans was tugging at his collar uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
Regrets yet motherfucker?  
  
   
  
I decided to ignore it, finishing off my soda and putting it on the tray for the take back into the kitchen later. "Alright. "  
  
   
  
I went to pick up their luggage, when Mr. Purple stopped me.  
  
   
  
“I can carry those for you.” He stood and picked up the bags.  
  
   
  
Somebody actually offering to do something for me without the possibility of it ending in a disaster? What's his game? “Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Purple. I can take them myself.”  
  
   
  
“I’m sure you can, but maid or not, you're still a lady. ”  
  
  
  
Wow, he was really gentlemanly for a guy whos all about sex.   
  
   
  
I shrug, “Really, it’s no problem at all”  
  
   
  
“REALLY.” Master Black hissed, “IT’S HER JOB.”  
  
   
  
“I insist.”  
  
   
  
Wow. He was so nice, It's been a really long time since I was treated as a woman. Even before My Master’s. I wasnt completely oblivious, I’ve been treated with equality before, such as when I go out shopping or when my Masters have other company over. But the way Purple treated me, with respect and kindness, was something different entirely. Even though he probably just wanted to Fuck me, it still didn’t change the fact that it made me very happy.  
  
   
  
“Ms. Neoma?”  
  
   
  
BLOODY HELL I WAS STARING!  
  
   
  
“Oh, Thank you, Purple! And my apologies for staring.” I rub the back of my neck “It’s... Ah... just been so long since I’ve actually been treated like a person.”  
  
   
  
My other Masters looked like they had just been shot with an arrow, and I swore little red numbers of "999999999" floated above their heads, while Go was snickering at their misfortune. Well, it’s not like I was lying. So really, that’s on them. Sad part was that a fuckboy was treating me with more respect than they ever have. And I've been working here for Four years! "And it's just Neo or Neoma thanks."  
  
   
  
“Oh?" Purple tilted his head, "What a shame. Something so beautiful shouldn't be taken for granted"   
  
  
  
I think My favorite colors list might have one more added.  
  
   
  
“Ah. Thanks, I guess." I put a hand to my hip, blinking a little, "Anything else I could help you with?"   
  
   
  
“No, Neoma, I wouldn’t dream of it.” His voice was very rich, kinda velvety.   
  
  
  
If he hasn't already bedded over fifty women yet, I'd be surprised.  
  
  
  
Go lifted his finger. “Actually, I’d like a thing of miracle whip if you don’t mind?”  
  
  
  
I looked away from Purple and turned to Go. “Of course, Go” What was up with these skeletons and their bloody condiments? Next thing I know, somebody will be asking me for hot sauce, or ranch dressing. “I’ll show you to your rooms first.”  
  
   
  
I bowed to my other Masters as a sign that I was leaving, but I couldn’t help but notice that they all had uncomfortable looks on their faces and were strangely silent. I turned around once I was sure that Purple and Go were following me and showed them up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
   
  
“This should be where you Go, will be staying.” I opened the door to the seventh door on the second floor. “And this is where you will be staying, Purple.” I opened the door to the eighth door on the second floor.  
  
   
  
“Thank you, Neoma.” Purple said, setting down his and Go's bags.  
  
   
  
“Of course.” I gave a small nod, before I cleared my throat and continued. “Call me if either of you two need anything else. I’ll go get miracle whip for you, Go”  
  
   
  
“Thanks, Sexy” Go winked at me.  
  
   
  
As I turned to go to the kitchen, I heard Go whistle, “Did you hear her call Sans ‘Master’? How do I get her to do that?"   
  
   
Pay me 800,000 Dollars per year, and Maybe we can talk about it.  
   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Only two days had passed from when my Masters’ visitors had come over. Purple wasn't so bad, in fact I wouldn't mind if he stayed. He was kind, and polite. Not to mention he was very clean, and ate little.   
  
  
  
I wish I could say the same for his brother, but I can't.  
  
   
  
I did notice, however, that while they were here, each of my Masters was on edge.  
  
   
  
Master Sans didn’t make any poor puns while around me, but that was kind of normal as of late, considering the recent... events, and when he did make puns they were more to test the waters around me. Master Red was pretty normal, until he walked into the same room as Purple and I while we were chatting. After that, he seemed abnormally grumpy, and would avoid being in the same room as him. Master Black was a terror as usual, but even more so. He made me do so much more cleaning and cooking that he made up for the lack of work that Go and Purple gave me. Master Blue acted more needy while they were around, constantly asking for my attention or time. Which I didn't mind when it came to Go. I also thought it was sweet, but I still had work to do so it made it difficult to manage my time. Master Orange, similar to Master Red, decided to avoid Purple, and I had to notice the small amount of grumpiness he displayed, despite the fact that when I asked about it he denied it. It sorta made me want to grab them all and scream,  "I literally can profile anyone in the world of I actually tried! Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
  
  
 Course I didn't...  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus, unlike all the rest, was exactly the same, oblivious and excitable as always. I appreciated his constantness.  
  
   
  
I didn’t mind my Masters’ strange behaviour, though, because of the time spent with Purple.  
  
   
  
Go was... Well, He kinda reminded me of my friends chihuahua, which was always humping everything. At some point, he decided to follow me on my daily routine, which I thought was creepy, though he got bored after a few short seconds and decided to try and bother me instead. He’d flirt with me or try to tease me. He was always trying to get me flustered, which never worked considering I had dated a girl once that was Waaaaaaaay worse than him. Though, he had the same kind of “relaxed” nature that Master Sans, Orange, and Red had. Nevertheless, I enjoyed some idle moments when he wasn't trying to get me to Fuck him and one time I made him genuinely laugh. Sometime during their stay, I slammed my toe into a table, making me let out a string of curses that surprised both Go and Purple. After a moment of awkward silence, I put my hands on my hips, striking a super hero pose while declaring, "And this is why you don't call me a Fucking lady" Making Go burst into laughter.  
  
   
  
My time spent with Purple was an absolute splendor. At some point, he’d stop by and visit me, just to check up on how I was doing. Sometimes, he’d even offer to help, though I immediately refused. While he flirted with me greatly and quite often, he still treated me with the utmost respect. Not mention the gifts! He was basically showering me in them. At first it was small things, Chocolates, Candies, that sorta thing. But then it started to get on a much wider variety. Clothes, Shoes, Jewelry even. The amount of gifts climbed high as well. I would try to tell him he didn't need to, but after he had walked into my room, he had been very insistent. He complained that someone like me shouldn't have such an empty closet, or be living in such conditions. However when he started offering to buy me new furniture I drew the line. It was sweet enough that he was buying me all these things, but furniture!  
  
  
  
Purple and I would also chat for long periods of time. I also learned that he was actually really insecure. I listened as he explained that back in the underground, he had been slightly outcasted when it came down to it. According to him, everyone was a "Fuck and Run" Kinda person. They had sex and that was the end of it. He was different, as he would try to build relationships with his clients before then. "So you just wanted to get to know them as people before you got to know them as, Well, animals. There's nothing wrong with that" I patted his shoulder in an understanding manner, "You'll find that quite a few humans actually prefer that. Myself included."   
  
  
  
While eating breakfast somewhere During their stay, most my Master’s, (excluding Master Blue and Master Papyrus, who were upstairs doing whatever) and their guests, Go had asked me a very... unusual question to be asking so early in the morning.   
  
  
  
I'm not going to say personal, as I'm not very modest when it comes down to questions like these. Dating the world's most kinkiest woman sorta does that.  
  
  
  
Did I mention I'm bisexual?  
  
  
  
I'm bisexual.  
  
  
  
Just to let you know  
  
  
  
"Neoma" Go started as he took a bite out of his bacon. I was in the corner, my chair leaning against the wall as it stood on two legs. I looked up from my book as he then asked, "Are you a Virgin?"   
  
  
  
The reactions were almost immediate.  
  
  
  
And it was HILARIOUS.  
  
  
  
Master Sans' eye(sockets) widened comically, Master Orange dropped his spoon,  Master Red choked on his food, and Master Black did a spit take. All gaining gues of Blue, Orange, and Red on their faces.  
  
  
  
"Really Brother? So early in the morning?" Asked Purple, not even looking up from his magazine as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
  
  
"Says the guy reading a Playboy Bunny Magazine" I replied with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Yes But at least I'm not showing it off."   
  
  
  
"Touché"  
  
  
  
"Well, Are you?" Go titled his head.  
  
  
  
I sighed, taking a long sip from my coffee, before answering, "No, I'm not a virgin. Satisfied? Or do you wish to ask more questions that will fluster my employers?" I asked, gesturing to the now glowing faces of my Master’s. Go grinned, "Maybe one more question.."   
  
  
  
"NO" The four yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
Welp....

 

* * *

  
  
   
  
Finally, it was the second evening since they had arrived, and my Masters and their visitors were enjoying the dessert I had laid out before them, when I overheard their conversation.  
  
   
  
“Noooooo Don't Leave me here! I don't want to be stuck treated like shit all the time anymore” I whined jokingly, hugging Purple from behind in a friendly way, although I couldn’t stop the obvious sadness in my voice. I didn't need to turn to know that once again there were "999999999"s over my Masters heads. The strange sound that came along with it made it obvious.  
  
  
  
“WELL, THEY HAVE TO GO, THEY HAVE THINGS TO DO!” Master Blue reassured, quickly getting over his pain.  
  
   
  
“finally...” Master Red grumbled.  
  
   
  
“But you were only here for two days?” I raised a brow  
  
   
  
“TWO DAYS TOO LONG.” Master Black grumbled.  
  
   
  
“NOT TRUE! I THINK IT’S TWO DAYS TOO SHORT!” Master Papyrus, smiled. Ah, He's so naively cute. I mean even Master Blue could be an adult when he had to be.  
  
   
  
I nodded in agreement and looked to Go and Purple.  
  
   
  
“Well, it’s sweet to know that you like us that much.” Go grinned, “But we’ve got places to go, people to fuck.”  
  
   
  
"I'm not going to miss you asshole" I rolled my eyes, before pointing at Purple, "I'm gonna miss him!" However Go just laughed, making my mouth twitch slightly.  
  
   
  
“What my brother is trying to say is...” Purple smiled, “While we would love to stay longer, and that's it been wonderful being here, We cant"   
  
   
  
I nodded, “When are you leaving?”  
  
   
  
“Tomorrow morning.” Go yawned.  
  
   
  
I went quiet for a moment, before looking at Purple “Will you come back sometime?”  
  
  
   
Purple smiled, “Of course, Neoma”  
  
   
  
I shrug, giving a grin, "Well that's all I need. I trust you to keep your word. Besides I have your number, I can just bug you to come back."  
  
   
  
Purple laughed at the comment, and I heard a fork drop from behind me. I turned toward my Masters and noticed that each of them had a different but similar expression. Master Black was gagging, while Master Red tapped furiously on the table. Master Blue looked like somebody kicked his puppy (I know I shouldn't be laughing at the thought of someone kicking a puppy, but I am anyways) and Master Orange was the one who dropped his fork. (What's up with him and dropping utensils?) Master Sans was looking down, but Master Papyrus was once again the only one who was completely normal.  
  
   
  
“ms. neoma?” Master Orange said, through slightly gritted teeth. “could you get me another fork?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master Orange.” I bowed, and turned to go to the kitchen.  
  
   
  


* * *

  
   
  
It was late at night, and all the chores were done. Most of my Masters had retired to their rooms, as well as Go and Purple. I wiped my forehead in exhaustion, but smiled at the completion of my job.  
  
   
  
I went down to my room, stretching softly as I yawned. Entering my room, I closed my door and got ready for bed. I removed my makeup, took my hair down from its braid, and dressed into some black PJ pants with thin white strips, and a white tank top.  
  
  
  
I had just repaired my alarm clock when I heard a knock at my door.   
  
  
  
Strange...  
  
  
  
I opened the door to reveal Purple, standing there awkwardly, messing with a small box he held in his hand.   
  
   
  
"Neoma!”  
  
   
  
"Purple?”  
  
  
  
“I-I was just coming to say-!”  
  
   
  
“Goodbye?”  
  
   
  
He nodded, blushing a light magenta.   
  
   
  
I smiled, before opening the door wide, "Come on in."   
  
   
  
“Thank you..”  
  
   
I plopped down onto my bed, moving my bangs out of my face. He looked at me and froze.  
   
  
  
“Neoma...?”  
  
   
  
“Yes?" I asked, tilting my head at how his tone went hushed.  
  
  
  
"Where did you get that?"   
  
  
  
I blinked, before realizing I hadn't reapplied my concealer. My fingers trailed over my scar and I sighed, "It was a long time ago. I was 15. I got attacked by this insane guy. Don't worry he was in much worse shape afterwards" I grinned.  
  
  
  
And by worse shape I mean he's dead.  
  
  
  
I watched Purples eyes go soft, before he returned to normal, "I think it's kinda sexy" He winked, making me roll my eyes at him. He grinned before he seemed to remember why he was there, “I just wanted to say...Thank you for taking care of us here.” He said, shifting.  
  
   
  
"Of course. You guys weren’t a problem at all.” It was my other masters that really created all the work.   
  
   
  
“I don’t just mean it like that.” Purple cleared his throat. “I mean it as in... My brother. Not only did you deal with his.. Overly raunchy behavior but... You're kinda actually okay with being his friend. "  
  
   
  
"Yah I've dated people worse than him" I shrugged.  
  
  
  
"There's people worse than my brother?!" He exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh you have no idea" I laughed. He joined in before we both went quiet, finally,  
  
   
  
“And also, you made me happier.”  
  
  
   
Oh hello Cheerfulness, where have you been?  
  
  
  
Purple cleared his throat again, and he was a bright shade of Purple at this point. “I-I just mean it as, you really made me feel welcome. You were so open and understanding. I mean you greeted us with sarcasm but otherwise you were amazing.”  
  
   
  
“Don't worry about it.” I reassured, "It was fun having you around. Even your brother wasn't that bad"   
  
  
Purple smiled, before looking down at the box he had in his hands, before holding it out. "This is for you."   
  
  
  
"Another gift?" I asked in an amused manner, taking it.   
  
  
  
"I just wanted to give you something you can wear all the time. " He admitted. "You don't wear jewelry often, other than earings, but I already gave you some"   
  
  
  
"Some? You call 20 pairs of earings 'Some'? " I asked. He blushed sheepishly at words, before I smiled.   
  
  
  
Just how rich are these guys?  
  
  
  
Nonetheless I turned my head back to the box in my hand, opening it. My eyes widened at the item inside, "Purple I can't take this! It just have cost a fortune!"   
  
  
  
It was a watch, custom made, from what I could see. Made out of what looked like white gold, with engravings of protection tunes that I recognized. It also had my name on it, as well as its translation. "Neoma Phatini - New Moon Light" It was also a digital clock. It was obviously Monster made, which even made it more expensive.  
  
  
  
"A fotune well spent, don't worry" Purple brightened.   
  
  
  
I smile, giving him a quick hug before pulling back, "How can I ever repay you?"   
  
  
  
Purple just smiled as my clock struck twelve  
  


* * *

  
  
It was early in the morning. Not early for me, I always got up at four. But it was early for my Masters. All of my Masters, rather grumpily, came to see off Go and Purple. I had made made it there, too, sad to seeone of my most favorite visitors go. I was dressed in something different as well, considering it was my day off.  
  
  
Instead of my usual outfit, I wore a white V-neck tank top, dark grey skinny jeans, and my usual black combat boots. I was also wearing my white fedora with the one wide grey stripe. Unfortunately my last binder... broke.... somehow... so I had to wear a bra. I wore a white one considering if I wore anything else it would show. I was also wearing the white gold watch Purple gave me, as well as some silver stud earrings, and a silver chain necklace. My hair was also down for once so it fell in wavy rings around my face.   
  
  
My Masters had never seen me in anything else other than my work uniform and my Pjs, considering I left on my days off before they woke, so at the moment they were all quite surprised. Purple smiled slyly at the watch, before Go spoke up.  
   
  
  
“alright, welp this is it.” He stretched as he picked up his bag.  
  
   
  
“good riddance...” I heard Master Red mumble barely audible from behind me, to which Master Black snickered.  
  
  
  
I turned my head at the two, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly. Red immediately quieted.   
  
  
  
Someone was getting hit sauce coupled with spicy peppers in his breakfast tomorrow.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for having us over.” Go smiled casually.  
  
   
  
“of course.” Master Sans shrugged. “anytime.”  
  
   
  
“YES! AND NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD STAY LONGER!” Master Papyrus smiled.  
  
   
  
“let’s not get too crazy, here.” Master Orange said. “i’m sure they’re very busy.”  
  
   
  
“Nah, we’ll try to stick around longer next time.” Go grinned, knowing my Masters’ frustrations.  
  
   
  
Each of my Masters besides Papyrus had given strained glances, but I was happy with the promise.  
  
   
  
“See ya later, sexy.” Go threw me one last wink, which I rolled my eyes playfully.  
  
   
  
“Come back, soon asshole.” I waved, before looking over at Purple.   
  
   
  
He smiled, before it gained a mischievous note to it.  
  
  
  
What was he planni-  
  
  
  
WELL OKAY  
  
  
  
He had scooped me up in a hug, being taller than me, he had basically lifted me off the ground in the process. "Hey look! Hugs! Something I'm awkward at" I laughed, patting his back, well, Awkwardly. I wasn't exactly lying here, I'm bad with hugs.  
  
   
  
"You weren't so akward last night.” He whispered beside my ear, just loud enough for me to hear.   
  
   
  
Hahahahahahahahahaaha  
  
  
  
Haaa  
  
  
  
True  
  
   
  
I smirked secretly "Of course." Which caused Purple to smile, and say, “Call me next time you're off.” Before he put me down.  
  
   
  
“Thank you, once again.” He called over to my Masters, before he turned around and caught up to Go  
  
   
  
As the two left, I could hear Go nudge Purple, whispering where we all couldn't hear. Whatever he said however, made Purple blush.  
  
   
  
And then the two were gone. I chuckled when Master Blue, Master Black, and Master Papyrus ran up to me with thousands of questions a minute along the lines of ‘WHY DID HE DO THAT?!’ ‘WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?!’ ‘DO YOU LIKE HIM?!’ and ‘HE WILL PAY FOR HIS MISDEEDS!!’.  
  
   
  
I rolled my eyes, "He was just telling me thanks. Chill"   
  
   
  
Giving them such a vague answer seemed to silence the three of my Masters. Master Black tsked and stomped off angrily, Master Blue ran to Master Orange broken-hearted, and Master Papyrus just stared at me puzzled.  
  
   
  
“alright, let’s never have them over again. ever.” Master Red said.  
  
   
  
“agreed.” Master Orange said while petting Master Blue’s head.  
  
  
  
“oh, come on. the lust bros aren’t that bad.” Master Sans reasoned, although it was obvious His heart wasn't in it. Honestly it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.  
  
  
  
"Purple was kinda cool" I said, shrugging. "It was nice to know him as a person, before I got to know him as, well, an animal."   
  
  
  
Most of my Masters looked at me in a confused manner, while Master Red gained another "999999" over his head. However at my glance he wisely said nothing.  
  
  
  
Looks like I'm not the only one who watches Two and a Half Men.


	8. Aprils Fools.... and Another Maid? (Original Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Shit hits the Fan on a perfectly Good day
> 
>  
> 
> But with an Unexpected turn...?

\- Neomas POV -

  
  
  
It started out as a normal day,  
  
  
  
Well...  
  
  
  
As Regular as April 1st could be in this house.   
  
  
  
Aready, I had managed to prank everyone of my Masters in the house using Disney related Pranks. (That's what happens when you're the servant who wakes up early)  
  
  
  
For Master Sans, I ran into his room earlier in the morning than usual and woke him by picking him up, one hand under his back and one under his knees, holding him up to the heavens and screaming "SANCTUARY~" Lowering him for a moment, then holding him up again and screaming "SANCTUARY~" Again before throwing him back onto his bed and running away.   
  
  
  
For Master Blueberry, I came into his room and threw glitter everywhere after saying "Bibbty Bobbty Boo"    
  
  
  
For Master Orange I drew cat whiskers and other details before waking him half Yelling and half singing "EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A CAT" Before I once again took off.   
  
  
  
Master Papyrus I had woken up by slowly shoving a slice of French bread into his mouth while he was sleeping, singing, "Be...Our... Guest, Be Our Guest, Put our service to the test.."   
  
  
  
For Master Black I had been a bit more elaborate, I had stayed up all night and put mirrors all around him, before putting make-up on him; Red lipstick and other colored additions that would match his usual outfit, before plugging a radio in and setting it to play Mulans "Who Is That Girl I See" At the usual the time he woke up.   
  
  
  
Least to say, I was quite surprised and quite proud to hear the amount of curses coming from his room. Whether I was proud at the fact he used cursewords even I didn't know, or whether it was because of how good I did on the prank, was up for debate. I would probably be be worked down to my core.  
  
  
  
For Master Red, I did his a little later on in the afternoon by running up to him while he was conversing with Sans and Orange, grabbing him and screaming "OFF TO NEVERLAND~" Before running away with him.   
  
  
  
If course before he could try anything that I know he would try, I threw him into a tub of ice cold water, singing "THE COLD NEVER BOTHER ME ANYWAY~"   
  
  
  
Not to mention I managed to avoid everyone else's pranks so far. And by Everyone I mean everyone but Master Black, who actually tried to throw knives and his other assortment of weapons at me. Luckily instead of doing the badass Gymnastic shit I did with Master Red the other morning, I made it look like a coincidence that I dodged all his weapons.  
  
  
  
I set everyone's lunch on the table, smiling smugly, however, I couldn't help but start humming a certain song around Master Black. The reaction was almost instant, turning towards me with a glare. Instead of shutting up, I just grinned at him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked innocently, "I was just wondering when will my reflection show who I am inside."   
  
  
  
His reaction to me basically admitting to the prank was priceless, making me laugh.   
  
  
  
However it was cut short as my phone began to ring. "Strange I wasn't expecting any calls today. Might be a prankster or something" I shrugged, Answering with a "Hello?"   
  
  
  
I paused at a familiar voice, "Oh Hey Tabitha. What's Up?" As I listened to my friend/sisters doctor, I felt my smile slowly disappear, " I.... What? Yes... Yes I see... Okay... They're trying everything?" I looked away, refusing to look at my Masters and their curious gazed of all different intensities, "How Long? ...I... Yes I Understand... Goodbye..." I hung up, staring at my phone for a moment before holding my head in one hand and sighing.  
  
  
  
 Master Sans raised a brow (Not getting into that subject again)and spoke up, "everything alright there kiddo?" He asked.  
  
  
  
I thought about explaining, to tell someone about my past... But... How does one explain such a fucked past as mine?   
  
  
  
To put simply,  
  
  
  
They don't.  
  
  
  
"I.. Need to be alone right now.." I muttered, getting up and heading outside. I walked out to the woods, quickly leaving the sight of my Masters. I put my back against a tree and slid down.  
  
  
  
Nyx was dying.  
  
  
  
My younger twin sister was dying.  
  
  
  
My little twin sister who I bloody swore to always protect was Fucking dying.  
  
  
  
Heart pounding, I got up, walking farther away from the mansion. Slowly, I started picking up speed slowly before I had broke into a full out run. The hospital itself was about five miles away, but I couldn't just sit there while my sister was on the verge of life or death. The small throb of pain in my right leg was starting to grow, but My mind was too frantic to pay attention.   
  
  


\- Out of Neomas POV,  Some Random Narrator Bitch's POV -

  
  
  
So, Basically  
  
  
  
The Conscious mind was going; "I have to get to my sister, I have to see her. I have to go faster I have to make it-"  
  
  
  
And The Subconscious mind was going; "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Shit Fuck Fuck Leg Fuck Fuck Fuck Shit Fuck Ow DAMMIT BITCH YOURE ALREADY GOING SEVENTY MPH LIKE DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN TELEPORT?! "  
  
  
  
OBVIOUSLY Someone's being ignored here..  
  
  
  
[The innocent narrator wonders who...]

\- Neomas POV -

  
  
  
I entered the hospital, my way to my sisters room. The receptionist, Bella, started to protest before gasping at something. I wasn't quite sure what but honestly I didn't have time to think before making her way down the hallway, only stopping when I was outside my sisters hospital room.  
  
  
  
I swallowed thickly before entering the room, the sight before me making me feel dizzy  
  
  
  
My sister laid comatose on the bed, her body as frail as the flower I had often teased her of being. Her Black hair, (contrast to my white hair) which had been so thick and full at one point, laid frail and thin. Her skin before coming to the hospital had been vibrant, now after five years had a sickly pale sheen to it.   
  
  
  
And I didn't need to open her sisters eyes to know that my sisters gold eyes, (Once again contrast to my silver ones) that have been full of life and hope since the beginning, were dull and empty.   
  
  
  
I sat down on the chair next to Nyx, moving a few strands away from her face. The doctors were trying everything to keep her from dying. But the operation they needed to do could be fatal.... That didn't matter much, I mean, without the operation she would die anyways, so what was the point in saying the operation was fatal?  
  
  
  
I never cried, I had stopped crying after the age of five. I'm mostly indifferent about what others considered sad or terrifying. What would bring tears to ones eyes might bring a shrug to my shoulders. But to see my sister like this... Silent tears started to fall onto the bed as I took my sisters hand, "I promised you Nyx..." I said quietly, "I promised we would go back to Britain together... Tell Me Nyx how are we supposed to do that if you die...."   
  
  
  
Camilla, a good-natured nurse whom I knew quite well, walked in with Tabitha, "Neoma-" She started, flinching a little as she looked at me. It made me confused honestly, I mean come on was it really that bad that I was upset? I pondered this until I noticed their eyes were focused downwards, making me look down as well. What were they looking at-  
  
Oooooooooooooooooh.  
  
  
  
Yah..  
  
  
  
....Tch....Yah.  
  
  
  
That's probably why.  
  
  
  
My leg was swollen in several places, and was extremely red from agitation some places like my knee and ankle turning purple. To put lightly it looked like Hell. My vision started to get hazy, blackening around the edges as the pain finally started to set in. "Sonofabitch" She said aloud before I suddenly fell out my seat, and into unconsciousness, Camilla and Tabitha calling out my name.  
  
  
  
So this was what it's like to faint.   
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
Huh...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
My senses were coming back as I woke up. I kept My eyes shut as I tried to remember what happened last...  
  
  
  
Nyx...  
  
  
  
I snapped my eyes open and looked over to see my sister in a bed About 10 feet to my right.   
  
  
  
She had never looked better. She wasn't back to Her old self, but it was definitely an improvement. Her hair was still limp, but it was looking healthier than earlier. Her skin had some healthiness to it, and Her eyes were back to their usual hopeful glow. Speaking of her eyes, she was staring at me.   
  
  
  
And by staring I mean full out glare of torturous death.  
  
  
  
For such a sweet girl she could be so scary....  
  
  
  
It makes me proud.  
  
  
  
"So How are you feeling?" I asked after a minute of her continuous glaring. Almost instantly after the words left my mouth, I was greeted by a face full of pillow.   
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
"HOW AM I FEELING? I WAKE UP AFTER MY OPERATION TO FIND OUT MY SISTER ALMOST LOST HER LEG AND WAS NEAR DYING OF EXHAUSTION." Nyx screeched.  
  
  
  
Oooh. Right my leg....  
  
  
  
I forgot about that.  
  
  
  
Looking down, I examined my leg. It wasnt swelling up anymore, and It was covered in bandages. "Almost?" I questioned.   
  
  
  
Nyx sighed, reverting back to her quiet and kind self, "You had to get some of your bones taken out. Metal replacements have been added. " She said softly, her British accent faint.  
  
  
  
I gasped, "DUDE NO WAY. Does this mean I can hold a metal detector over my leg now and It beep!? Sweet~!"   
  
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
  
Oh Hello again pillow, How long has it been since we last met? Five minutes?  
  
  
"This is serious Neoma! You might have gotten an amputation of they hadn't gotten to it in time!"  Nyx frowned, worry evident in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm fine now, So need worryin about it." I shrugged, before I paused, a sudden pit in my stomach "Uh... What's today's date?"  
  
  
Nyx blinked, replying warily, "April 7th, Why?"  
  
  
  
  
.......  
  
  
  
...........  
  
  
  
  
.......................  
  
  
  
  
SHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEET  
  
  
  
"FUCK MASTER SANS IS GONNA KILL ME HOLY SHIT IM SO FUCKING FIRED FUCK FUCK FUCK" I screamed, sitting up quickly and looking around. Seeing my bag, I grabbed it and rummaged around until I found my phone. Entering my Password, I paled at the notifications bar. I moaned and fell back, throwing a pillow over my face.  
  
  
Nyx winced at my reaction, giving me look, "How many?"   
  
  
I threw my phone at her, allowing to check herself.   
  
  
120 texts, 55 missed calls and 40 new voicemails.  
  
  
  
I am so boned....  
  
  
  
I suddenly heard a click, and then my phone ringing, I threw the pillow off my head to see my sister holding the phone up to her ear.   
  
  
  
"Nyx what are you-" I paused as she held up a finger towards me. Three rings in, I hear Master Sans answer the phone.  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, This is Nyx, Neomas sister. Is this Sans the Skeleton?"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
With a nurses help, My sister had pushed out beds closer so that way we could sit and watch out favorite show together.  
  
  
  
After calling Master Sans and explaining the situation, He had at first been strangely quiet, before asking exactly which hospital I was at. After he found out, he hung up. It had been thirty minutes since then, and we were just finishing up the episode.  
  
  
  
Just as it was getting to a good part, a nurse opened the door, "Ms. Neoma, You have visitors."   
  
  
As the words left her mouth, a blue blur zipped passed and pounced, barely giving me enough time to shove my laptop out of the way as it knocked the wind out of me.   
  
  
  
"MS. NEOMA!" It cried, crushing me in a hug, making me blink.  
  
  
  
"Master Blue?"   
  
  
  
I patted his back awakwardly and managed to wretch him off me as I watched my other five masters filed in, one by one.  
  
  
  
"hey kiddo." Master Sans winked as he entered last.   
  
  
  
"you shouldn't go disappearing on us like that" Master Orange said, putting his hands in his hoodie.   
  
  
  
"WE WERE VERY WORRIED FOR YOU MS. NEOMA." Master Papyrus expressed with concern.  
  
  
  
"I WASNT. I WAS QUITE GLAD YOU WERE GONE" Master Black huffed, causing all of my other Masters to glare at him.   
  
  
  
"IF YOU WERE SO HAPPY WHY DID YOU HELP US SEARCH FOR HER IN THE WOODS?" Master Papyrus asked in confusion.   
  
  
  
"yah Edge, why did you help?" Orange smirked  
  
  
  
"I SIMPLY JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT SHE DIED OUT THERE" Master Black growled, before a pillow whacked him in the face.  
  
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
  
Master Black stumbled back in surprise before he grabbed it and shook it as he yelled, "WHO DID THAT"   
  
  
  
"THESE are the guys you had to work for?!"   
  
  
  
I watched as all my Masters turned towards Nyx, who was looking straight at me with a very unhappy face.  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHH...... Shit.  
  
  
  
"Ah... Masters, this is my twin sister, Nyx. Nyx, this is Masters Red, Orange, Blue, Black, Sans, And Papyrus" I said, pointing at each of my Masters at their each of their names.   
  
  
  
"WHY DOES SHE SOUND STRANGE?" Master Black asked, making my eyebrow twitch.  
  
  
  
"Its because I'm from Britain." Nyx said softly, making Master Orange turn to me with a surprised look.   
  
  
  
"You're from Britain?"   
  
  
  
I sigh, "Yah Im from Britain. I just fake an American accent because I get tired of all the fuckers who kept asking me if my accent was real or some dumbass question like that." I explained to my Masters  
  
  
  
"Neoma, Watch your language!" Nyx warned  
  
  
  
"Can't watch something you can't see sis"   
  
  
  
"WOWIE, SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Master Papyrus exclaimed, interrupting our small banter befor it could continue "EXCEPT FOR HER HAIR AND EYE COLOR. "   
  
  
  
Master Blue nodded in agreement, "ITS REALLY PRETTY"   
  
  
  
Nyx smiled at him, although I could tell that she was uneasy about that subject. "Thank you." She said, before explaining gently, "We are faternal twins." I remained silent at the comment, however I shrugged in a casual manner.   
  
  
  
"WHATS FATERNAL MEAN?" Master Blue asked  
  
  
  
"It means that while we are twins, we don't look exactly the same. We're not identical" I explained  
  
  
  
"EVEN I KNEW THAT" Master Black rolled his eye(sockets?), making Master Blue glare at him.   
  
  
  
"Uh I thought you said it wasn't that much work." Nyx asked me quickly, trying to avoid any arguments. Even though it was going to lead to one.   
  
  
  
"It's just six full grown adult skeletons dudes Nyx. No biggy"   
  
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
  
"No biggy? Neoma I can understand working under three guys, maybe even four but SIX? BY YOURSELF?!" She screeched, making me wince.  
  
  
  
"No reason to screech my ears off..." I muttered as I threw the pillow from before behind me  
  
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
  
"There is a reason to screech your ears off! That's way too much work to do alone!" She yelled at me as I ripped another pillow off.   
  
  
  
"I've always done work that's too much to do alone." I said with a noncommittal shrug  
  
  
  
"Neoma..."  
  
  
  
"Nyx"  
  
  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
  
  
"Goofily"   
  
  
  
"Stop"  
  
  
  
"Go"  
  
  
  
She sighed, aggravated, "God!"   
  
  
  
"Satan"  
  
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
  
" _SERIOUSLY_. Where the Fuck do you keep getting all these pillows?!" I asked as I threw a said pillow off of my face. However at her face, I sighed.  
  
  
  
"Nyx I gotta keep this job. With your hospital bills and now my own. Not to mention the cost of your operation-"   
  
  
  
"I said it's too much work alone, Neoma." Nyx interrupted suddenly, smiling a little. "I never said you had to quit"   
  
  
  
I stared at her, confused. Suddenly it clicked in my head before she turned to Master Sans.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Mr. Sans. Is there a position for another maid?" She asked.   
  
  
  
Master Sans looked surprised, before reverting back to his casual self, "sure. it wouldn't hurt to have another maid around. since you're neomas sister i know i can trust you.."  
  
  
  
"Nyx No." I said frowned.  
  
  
  
"Nyx Yes." She said back, before turning back to Master Sans and making out negotiantions just as I did when I got the job. After she was done, she turned and stared at my triumphantly. I stared at her, before saying in a blunt manner, "Bitch"  
  
  
  
She raised a brow and frowned, "Jerk"   
  
  
  
We continued to have an epic staring contest for a bit before we both looked away at the same time, "So when will we be able to get out of here?" I asked her. Nyx stood up, "Actually, I can leave already. Im just waiting for you."   
  
  
  
I grinned, "How the tables have turned." Nyx smiled, before standing up, "I can go get some pizza if you want."  
  
  
  
"Aw Hell yah I love Pizza!" I cheered, before I paused, looking over at my Masters.  
  
  
  
They were all looking at me like I had grown another head.  
  
  
  
Can't say I blame them, I've shown more emotion in the past half hour than I had ever shown them in the past three years. Hell it took them several months to even get me to say anything. Then the rest of the year for me to actually show anything of my personality.   
  
  
  
Then suddenly not even a day passes and they find out that My leg has been horribly damaged the entire time I've worked for them, I have a sister (Sans was the only who wasn't surprised on that part though, asshole), I'm actually British, and that I love pizza.   
  
  
  
I just hope they never find out about my Other "jobs"   
  
  
  
"Should I take your car or your motorcycle?" Nyx asked as she picked up her things.  
  
  
  
My Master’s eyes widened, and I groan, "Four years I've barely given away anything about me. Then you come in and suddenly they're finding out everything." I threw my hands up, "Is there anything else you'd like to say?!"   
  
  
  
Nyx thought for a moment, before turning to My- Our Masters, "She's bisexual, She hates the color pink, She can play-"   
  
  
  
**POMF**  
  
  
  
"I DIDNT MEAN LITERALLY DAMMIT"


	9. Masta Chef (Cooking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have never let them in the kitchen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Nyx is in the picture, Ill do some chapters in her POV!

\- Nyx's POV -

  
  
"You want to make dinner?” I blinked twice at Master Papyrus’s proposal.  
  
  
  
It's been a few months since taking the job, and I've adjusted nicely so far. However, today was my first day alone, as I had managed to convince Neoma to go out on her day off.   
  
  
  
Although Knowing her, she probably just took a few contracts from the organization...  
  
  
  
I'll get on to her when she gets home.  
  
  
  
My Master (It still feels strange to say that) shook his head up and down with enthusiasm. “YES, MS. NYX! THIS MAY COME AS A SURPRISE, BUT I HAPPEN TO BE A CULINARY GENIUS!”  
  
  
  
“O-oh.” It _did_ come as a surprise. I had never even seen Master Papyrus cook before, let alone taste his food. Yet, here he was, stopping me in the middle of the hallway, asking if he could make dinner for the whole household. “I didn’t know you liked to cook, Master?”  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus puffed up his chest in pride, “OF COURSE! COOKING IS AN ELEGANT ART, ONE THAT IS NOT EASILY MASTERED. BUT IT COMES TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NATURALLY!”  
  
  
  
“Really?” It would be nice not to cook that evening. “Well, I guess that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Master Papyrus’s eyes lit up with excitement. “But, I’d have to stay in the kitchen with you, just to make sure you don’t burn yourself or anything. It’d just be me and you, if that’s alrig-”  
  
  
  
“THAT’S NOT A PROBLEM!” He said, a little too quickly. I blinked again, a little taken back, when my Master continued. “E-ERM, I COULD SHOW YOU A FEW COOKING TIPS, IF YOU WANT? MAYBE TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO?”  
  
  
  
I smiled, “Sure, that sounds-”  
  
  
  
“MS. NYX? OH, AND PAPYRUS!” I spotted Master Blue at the end of the hallway, before he caught up to Master Papyrus and I “WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”  
  
  
  
“Master Papyrus wants to make dinner for everyone, tonight.”  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus nodded, his smile filled with pride.  
  
  
  
“REALLY?” Master Blue smiled and put his hands on his hips, “YOU KNOW, I’M REALLY GOOD AT COOKING, MYSELF! MAYBE I COULD HELP OUT?”  
  
  
  
“ERR, WELL-!”  
  
  
  
“That sounds great, Master.” I smiled, happy to have an extra set of hands helping out in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus played with his fingers for a second before saying, “YEAH, I GUESS… BUT I GET TO BE HEAD CHEF, BECAUSE I ASKED FIRST!”  
  
  
  
“WHAT!? NO FAIR!”  
  
  
  
I giggle softly, before saying, “How about you two could be co-head chefs?”  
  
  
  
The two most excitable of my Masters pondered this, before smiling and giving a thumbs up. I giggle again at their enthusiasm, “So, what would you two be making?”  
  
  
  
“SPAGHETTI!” ”TACOS!”  
  
  
  
Oh boy...  
  
  
  
My two Masters looked at each other for a second, while I took a step back, positive an argument was going to play out.  
  
  
  
“TACOS? WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE TACOS OVER THE CULINARY GEM KNOWN AS SPAGHETTI?”  
  
  
  
“BECAUSE TACOS TASTE AMAZING! THEY MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY!”  
  
  
  
“SO DOES SPAGHETTI!”  
  
  
  
“ONLY TWO PEOPLE EVER LIKE SPAGHETTI! TACOS ARE ENJOYABLE FOR ALL!”  
  
  
  
“NO! SPAGHETTI IS ENJOYABLE FOR ALL, TOO! SANS TOLD ME SO!”  
  
  
  
“WELL, PAPPY TOLD ME THAT TACOS ARE THE BEST FOOD!”  
  
  
  
“BUT SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST FOOD!”  
  
  
  
“NO, TACOS ARE!”  
  
  
  
“NO! MS. NYX, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”  
  
  
  
“Uhm.” My two Masters looked at me expectantly, as if my vote would determine the fate of the world. “They’re both the same?”  
  
  
  
My Masters groaned, and Master Blue face palmed saying, “THAT’S THE ANSWER YOU GIVE CHILDREN WHO FIGHT OVER WHICH SUPERHERO IS BETTER!”  
  
  
  
Well if the shoe fits, Master Blue!  
  
  
  
Wow That was a very Neoma like thought...   
  
  
  
Maybe My sister affects me more than I'm willing to admit...  
  
  
  
Incidentally, Master Black walked past, causing Master Blue and Master Papyrus to turn to him.  
  
  
  
“EDGE!” Master Papyrus pointed to him accusingly, putting him on the spot. Master Black took a step back, startled at the sudden gesture. “WHICH DO YOU PREFER-?”  
  
  
  
“SPAGHETTI OR TACOS?” Master Blue finished.  
  
  
  
“THAT’S EASY.” Master Black put a hand on his hip, like there was an obvious answer, while my two other Masters waited in anticipation. “LASAGNA.”  
  
  
  
“LASAGNA?!” Master Blue and Master Papyrus exclaimed in unison.  
  
  
  
“OF COURSE IT’S LASAGNA, YOU CRETINS. WHY IS THIS OF IMPORTANCE?”  
  
  
  
“WE’RE MAKING DINNER TONIGHT!” Master Blue put his hands together excitedly.  
  
  
  
“AS CO-HEAD CHEFS!” Master Papyrus chimed in.  
  
  
  
“DINNER…” Master Black put a hand to his chin in thought, before putting his hands on his hips again and exclaiming, “I WILL JOIN YOU, THEN. YOU WILL NEED A COOKING MASTER, SUCH AS MYSELF, AND I GUESS I AM FORCED TO HELP.”  
  
  
  
I sighed, this was getting a little out of hand...  
  
  
  
“AND WE ARE MAKING LASAGNA!”  
  
  
  
“NO, WE’RE MAKING SPAGHETTI!”  
  
  
  
“NO, TACOS!”  
  
  
  
“I SWEAR, IF EITHER OF YOU SAY ONE MORE VILE DISH AGAIN, I WILL CUT OFF EACH OF YOUR TONGUES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR-!”  
  
  
  
“Okay!” I intercede, obviously not liking where this was heading. “Masters, how about we do something that will include all of the dishes?”  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus gasped, “OF COURSE! WE’LL MAKE LASAGNA-SPAGHETTI-TACOS!”  
  
  
  
There was a silence.  
  
  
  
“THAT SOUNDS AWFUL.” Master Black hissed.  
  
  
  
"I meant.." I said softly, smiling nervously, "That we could have a feast tonight? Featuring all of the dishes?” That was going to be a lot of dish washing, but Neoma should be home after the Masters headed to bed, and at this point I was just trying to appease everyone. “We could include some side dishes that the other Masters like, and I could make dessert for the end?”  
  
  
  
“A FEAST?” Master Papyrus questioned. “THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!”  
  
  
  
“I AGREE, TRULY MAGNIFICENT!” Master Blue jumped, excitedly. “ONLY FITTING FOR THE DELICIOUS DELICACIES THAT ARE MY SPECIALLY-MADE TACOS!”  
  
  
  
“I HAVE TO ADMIT…” Master Black rumbled, “IT DOES HAVE A NICE RING TO IT.”  
  
  
  
I sighed with relief. “That’s wonderful, Masters! Why don’t you get started in the kitchen, while I go and see what kind of side dishes the other Masters enjoy?”  
  
  
  
“RIGHT!” Master Blue gave me a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
“AND MAKE SURE YOU WRITE IT DOWN, SO YOU DON’T FORGET ANYTHING!” Master Papyrus chimed.  
  
  
  
“Of course, Masters.”  
  
  
  
I cannot comprehend how Neoma got so far into this job. But then again, It's Neoma. She can do anything she sets her mind to. I smiled softly at the thought as I went to begin my search.   
  
  
  
My sister really is amazing...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“you wanna know what side dishes we like?” Master Orange questioned, setting down his cards.  
  
  
  
Master Sans, Orange, and Red were all playing cards in the upstairs area together. I was glad I caught them all together, so I wouldn’t have to run around trying to find each of them. For some reason, they seemed to be gambling with packets of condiments...  
  
  
  
I still don't understand the whole condiment thing, when I told Neoma, all she patted my head and said, "Just go with it."  
  
  
  
I nod, “It seems Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and Master Black want to make a big feast for you tonight. They want to know what side dishes you prefer, so you’ll enjoy the meal as much as they will.”  
  
  
  
My three Masters went white. Well, more white than skeletons such as them could get. Suddenly, Master Red burst out in laughter, making me jump slightly.  
  
  
  
“oh, sweetheart, there’s no way i’m eating tonight.”  
  
  
  
I tilted my head in confusion, furrowing my brow.  
  
  
  
Master Sans scratched the back of his head, “heheh. you see, kid… those three are terrible cooks.”  
  
  
  
“truly the worse.” Master Orange nodded.  
  
  
  
“i think i almost died when boss made me eat his lasagna.” Master Red laughed nervously, “d-don’t tell him i said that, though.”  
  
  
  
“They can’t be that bad, Masters?” I said, trying to give the other three at least some credit, “They’re so sincere about wanting to cook, afterall?”  
  
  
  
“nope, they are definitely that bad.” Master Orange said.  
  
  
  
Master Red crossed his arms, “maybe even worse?”  
  
  
  
“heh, you probably shouldn’t have left them alone, kid.” Master Sans didn’t even look up at me as I sighed in defeat.  
  
  
  
“Very well, Masters. But could I at least ask that you attend, even if you aren’t going to eat? Master Papyrus, Master Blue, and even Master Black all seem very excited about making food for you, and it would be very disappointing if you decided not to be there.”  
  
  
  
“heheh, you’re too sweet to them, nyx.” Master Orange closed his eyes and sighed, “well, i like fries, so make sure those are there.”  
  
  
  
Master Sans leaned back, “hmm, hotdogs sound pretty  _hot_ , right now.”  
  
  
  
Ugh, that was bad, even for a pun. And I don't even like puns! That's Neomas forte. I mean I've basically built an immunity to them but still..  
  
  
  
“and i’ll take some hamburgers, with extra mustard, dollface.” Master Red winked.  
  
  
  
Okay but two of those weren’t even side dishes. I'll just go with it, I guess... “Thank you, Masters.” I said, before letting them get back to their game.  
  
  
  
As I made my way back to the kitchen, I heard a giant clash before some angry yelling. I quickly entered the kitchen, and was shocked to find the place in tatters. There were pots and pans lying everywhere, strange sauces of different colors splattered the walls and floors, and a clutter of ingredients covered the counters.  
  
  
  
Neoma is going to have a fit when she gets home.  
  
  
  
I made a mental note to myself to never let any of my Masters in the kitchen again.  
  
  
  
“WHAT DID I JUST SAY, BLUE?! DID I SAY, ‘COME INTO MY AREA SO YOU CAN MESS UP MY INGREDIENTS?’?! BECAUSE I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER SAYING, ‘GET YOUR STUPID CRAPPY SELF AWAY FROM MY STUFF!!’” Of course Master Black was yelling at someone, I found out my first week here that he does that a lot.  
  
  
  
“I SAID SORRY, OKAY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO MIX UP YOUR INGREDIENTS! I-I JUST THOUGHT-!” Poor Master Blue was in tears from the humongous scary monster yelling at him, making my heart melt. I just wanted to hug him till he felt better.  
  
  
  
“NO, YOU DID NOT THINK, THAT’S THE PROBL-!”  
  
  
  
Before Master Black could yell at Master Blue anymore, I loudly knocked on the door despite it being opened. “Hello, Masters! I got the side dishes that the others thought would be good to add.”  
  
  
  
Master Black crossed his arms, while Master Blue wiped away his tears. Master Papyrus, who was in his own world, turned around and asked, “OH REALLY? YOU KNOW, I’M A LITTLE BUSY WITH THE SPAGHETTI, YOU CAN MAKE THOSE IF YOU WANT?”  
  
  
  
“YEAH, MAYBE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING USEFUL.” Master Black turned back towards his lasagna, causing me to flinch at his harsh words.   
  
  
  
I heard Master Blue quietly grumble something to himself, so I went over to pat him on his head in a comforting motion. “It looks like you’re doing a really great job so far, Master Blue. Your tacos look, uhm-” upon closer inspection, his tacos did not look very… edible “-like you put a lot of effort into making them.”  
  
  
  
The smallest of my masters looked up to me with stars in his eyes, and I was starting to wish I had contacts like Neomas that could take pictures, “REALLY? WELL, I WANTED TO MAKE THESE TACOS REALLY SPECIAL SO I PUT IN SOME OF MY FAVORITE FOODS IN THEM! LIKE SOME BERRY PASTRIES AND FROSTED CHARMS CEREAL!”  
  
  
  
“In....In your beef tacos?”  
  
  
  
My Master nodded with enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
“Well, it certainly shows… Good job, Master.” I patted Master Blue on the head again, which caused him to flush a soft blue color. Suddenly, I heard a crashing noise behind me. I looked back, and noticed Master Black mixing something irritatedly. I wondered what could’ve put him on edge so quickly.  
  
  
  
But I didn’t have time to ponder about that, not when Master Papyrus had the stove turned all the way up to it’s highest setting! The pot my Master had been stirring his pasta in was completely red from the heat, and the water was boiling over!  
  
  
  
“M-Master Papyrus!” I quickly ran over to turn the heat down, as my Master looked at me in confusion.  
  
  
  
“MS. NYX?”  
  
  
  
“You must be careful, Master Papyrus! You almost set the stove on fire!”  
  
  
  
“BUT ISN’T THAT HOW YOU COOK SPAGHETTI?”  
  
  
  
I looked at my Master’s already burnt spaghetti noodles and inwardly sighed, “N-no, your noodles are fully cooked as they are now, Master.”  
  
  
  
“BUT THEY DIDN’T EVEN CATCH ON FIRE?” My poor Master seemed genuinely confused, and I couldn’t help but wonder who taught him how to cook?  
  
  
  
“They don’t need to, Master. In fact, it’s preferable if they don’t catch on fire.”  
  
  
  
“HMMM.” Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought, “THAT ACTUALLY MAKES A LOT OF SENSE! THANK YOU, MS. NYX!”  
  
  
  
I sigh out of relief, and give him my usual gentle smile, “Of course, Master.”  
  
  
  
Abruptly, I heard another crash from behind me. I turn around and notice that Master Black is throwing glass bottles of vinegar into his sauce. I quickly rush over to his side, “M-Master! What are you doing?”  
  
  
  
“WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?” Master Black threw another bottle in, “I’M ADDING MY INGREDIENTS!”  
  
  
  
“But why vinegar!”  
  
  
  
Master Black sighed, as if he was explaining something to a child. “BECAUSE VINEGAR CATCHES MORE FLIES THAN HONEY, OF COURSE!”  
  
  
  
“Master, that’s not what the expression means, or even how it goes, it’s ‘honey catches more flies than vinegar’.”  
  
  
  
“WHY WOULD IT BE HONEY, I DON’T EVEN LIKE HONEY?”  
  
  
  
“Master, please-” I sighed softly, before I spoke again, “Okay, vinegar aside, why are you putting the entire bottle in?”  
  
  
  
“BECAUSE GLASS IS SHARP, LIKE ME.”  
  
  
  
I stared at him in amazement for a second. Master Red really wasn’t kidding when he said Master Black’s lasagna almost killed him.  
  
  
  
“But don’t you think it’s a little unsafe to be swallowing sharp pieces of glass?  
  
  
  
“UNSAFE?” Master Black said the word like it was the plague, “PLEASE, IF YOU DIE FROM A LITTLE GLASS, YOU WEREN’T WORTHY ENOUGH TO EAT MY LASAGNA IN THE FIRST PLACE.”  
  
  
  
Okay, I was done. Channeling my inner Neoma, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes before continuing. “Master Black, I will not allow you to serve food that is physically unsafe to eat to my other Masters.”  
  
  
  
“NOT ALLOW ME!?” Master Black roared. I could hear Master Blue snicker from behind me at my taller, more scarier Master being lectured. “HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO OWNS YOU?!”  
  
  
  
There he goes again with the whole slave thing! *sigh* Next time I catch Neoma drinking on the job, I might just join her. I may not have her tolerance but still!  
  
  
  
“For the last time, Master,” I frowned softly, “You alone do not own me. And I don’t want any of my Masters —or anyone in general— eating something that is filled with anything that could actually kill them.”  
  
  
  
“WHY I-!”  
  
  
  
“You included!”  
  
  
  
Master Black went silent as he looked like he was either about to strangle me or… something else I couldn’t quite figure out. But instead of snapping my neck, his hand snapped to his mixing bowl and pulled out sauce-dripping glass shards. He began grumbling something as he turned around, and I sighed.  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Master.”  
  
  
  
I heard Master Black audibly growl. Neoma and I would have it hard the next few weeks, but least now I knew nobody would have to eat glass.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went along similarly, with me trying to cook hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries while every few minutes coming over to any of my three Masters and correcting them on their cooking. Finally, the time came when everyone’s meal was finished. The kitchen was in an even worse state than it was before, but at least it was finally over.  
  
  
  
“MS. NYX!” Master Blue called, “MY TACOS ARE FINALLY DONE!”  
  
  
  
“Good job, Master Blue.” I said encouragingly, “They look… as good as you could’ve made them. Would you like me to take them to the dining room now, Master?”  
  
  
  
“WELL, ACTUALLY…” Master Blue smiled, bashfully. “I WANTED YOU TO TEST TASTE ONE? JUST SO YOU CAN SEE HOW AMAZING THEY ARE?”  
  
  
  
“Y-you want me to eat one?”  
  
  
  
 Ho boy.  
  
  
  
Master Blue nodded with enthusiasm, before Master Papyrus came up behind him. “OH OH, AND YOU SHOULD TRY MY SPAGHETTI TOO! IT’S MY BEST YET!”  
  
  
  
_Hooooo boy._  
  
  
  
“YOU’RE TRYING MY LASAGNA.” Master Black didn’t even let it up for discussion.  
  
  
  
Sister, I wish you here. Maybe if you had been, You would have had the gall to say no in the beginning.  
  
  
  
After pushing my soul-crushing regret aside, I took one of the strange looking tacos and took a small bite. My face immediately scrunched up from the horrid combination of sugar and meat sauce.  
  
  
  
“SO? IS IT GOOD?” Master Blue asked, expectantly.  
  
  
  
I cleared my throat and smiled, before saying, “I-it tastes as sweet as you are, Master Blue.”  
  
  
  
Master Blue giggled happily while Master Black groaned and rolled his eye(sockets?), before Master Papyrus shouted, “OKAY, NOW TRY MY SPAGHETTI!”  
  
  
  
I shakily exhaled and then took a forkful of spaghetti, taking a small nibble from it. I purse my lips together at the indescribable taste.  
  
  
  
“HOW IS IT?”  
  
  
  
I gave another smile, and said, “It might be your b-best spaghetti yet, Master Papyrus.”  
  
  
  
Papyrus smiles, proudly. “NYEHEHEH, I THOUGHT SO!’  
  
  
  
“WELL?” Master Black demanded.  
  
  
  
Lord Give me Strength..  
  
  
  
I cut off a tiny piece of the lasagna, slightly worried for my life, and took a bite. The vinegar hits my tongue like Neoma's favorite blade. But when I saw Master Black’s expression of genuine anticipation, I managed to keep a straight face and gave another smile.  
  
  
  
“I… enjoy it just as much as I enjoy spending time with you, Master Black.”  
  
  
  
A smile lights up across his face, which soon turns into a smirk. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU ENJOYED MY COMPANY SO MUCH, NYX.”  
  
  
  
Needless to say, these three of my Masters are either in denial or really dense...  
  
  
  
I'll give them the benefit of the doubt, and say it's the former.  
  
  
  
“Of course, Master Black.” I mentally give a small moment of silence to my three other Masters who will likely give their lives to these dishes.   
  
  
  
Those three were more brave than I could imagine. Maybe even more brave than Neoma!  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
No one's braver than Neoma.  
  
  
  
“Would you like me to take these dishes to the table, Masters?”  
  
  
  
“YES PLEASE, MS. NYX” Master Papyrus exclaimed, when suddenly I noticed a bit of tomato sauce on his cheek bone.  
  
  
  
My caretaking instincts took over as I leaned in close towards Master Papyrus, “Oh, Master Papyrus, hold on just a sec.” I lick my thumb and wipe off the tomato sauce from his cheek bone, leaving my Master bright orange and speechless.  
  
  
  
“O-OH. THANK Y-YOU, MS. N-NYX!”  
  
  
  
I smile at him, before turning toward the others. Surprisingly, Master Black seemed to be staring daggers into Master Papyrus, but he looked in a different direction a split second after I turned around. Master Blue didn't seem to have minded, “Masters, if you wouldn’t mind washing up while I set the table? I’m sure you’d much rather be… not covered in sauce for the feast.”  
  
  
  
“OF COURSE, MS. NYX!” Master Blue said, cheerfully. “THANKS FOR THE HELP!”  
  
  
  
“SHE’S GETTING PAID, YOU DIMWIT.” Master Black sneered.  
  
  
  
I frowned at the insult. Even though it wasn't directed towards me, I'm not a fan of harsh words.  
  
  
  
“I KNOW, BUT IT’S ALWAYS POLITE TO SHOW GRATITUDE!” Master Blue said, as the three of them left the kitchen.  
  
  
  
I sigh as they leave. I make a second mental note to myself to never let any of my Masters offer to do something for me ever again, unless I was positive they actually knew how.  
  
  
  
Before I could begin. I hear a voice from behind me.  
  
  
  
" ** _What the Devil happened here?!_** "   
  
  
  
I turned at my sister's voice towards the stairs that led to our room, meaning she teleported. Neoma was looking at the massacre once known as the kitchen with surprise. Her accent slipped back to its natural British tone at the sight of it. "Neoma! You're home early!" I smiled, giving her a hug.   
  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question sister" She frowned, before clearing her throat. She then continued on her American accent, "Why does the kitchen Look like a five year olds ransacked it?"   
  
  
  
I bit my lip, before explaining to her what happened. From Master Papyrus first asking, all the way up till now. She groaned, putting her hands over her face, "My poor kitchen..."   
  
  
  
"I promise I'll clean it up" I said, before she shook her head, and waved her hand. Instantly things started to gain a soft silver glow to them, floating around and cleaning themselves up, "It's okay sis. It'll be faster if I clean up. You better go take the Masters their dinner."    
  
  
  
"Neoma, you're not supposed to-"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Nyx, They won't been coming into the kitchen anytime soon. You know I don't like half assing shit by doin this, but it wouldn't hurt to use them just this once." She reassured me. "Now get going"   
  
  
  
I hesitantly nod, before I start grab the dishes and begin setting up the table, including putting out the nice china plates and glasses, knowing that Master Papyrus, Blue, and Black will appreciate it. I start bringing the food to the dining room and calling all of my Masters down for dinner. However I quickly exited to help my sister clean the kitchen so I don’t have to be around when the eldest three of my Masters get to ‘enjoy’ the meal.  
  
  
  
After Neoma had taken all the plates back to the kitchen, (to which all of the Masters were surprised to see her home) three of my Masters are looking satisfied while three are looking like they’re on the brink of death. Only two servings of each platter are missing, causing me to wonder who ate what. Nearly all of the hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries were gone, causing me to be slightly happy that my cooking wasn’t awful.  
  
  
  
After I was sure things had quieted down (i.e. my three eldest Masters had stopped ‘needing to use the restroom’ and then ‘discreetly’ throwing up everywhere —just another thing my sister and I have to clean up before bed—), My sister and I brought out some glasses of sorbet I made earlier, hoping that it’ll lift their spirits.  
  
  
  
And boy, did we feel like angels coming down from heaven from the look that our three eldest Masters gave us. Neoma shifted uncomfortably at their gazes, "Please stop looking at me like that. It makes me feel weird, usually people look at me like I just crawled out of Purgatory..." She said.  
  
  
  
“i-is that icecream?” Master Red drooled all over the table, ignoring Neomas comment.  
  
  
  
“Err, sorbet actual, Master.” I set down one glass in front of Master Red, “Fun fact that has no particular meaning whatsoever," I start, leaving Neoma to finish almost instantly where I left off, "Sorbet can cure an upset stomach if needed." We then finished in unison, "Just for future reference, Masters.”  
  
  
We both paused to state at each other, blinking before Neoma shrugged. Well, It wasnt like it was a rare occurence. I then put a glass of Sorbet in front of Master Orange  
  
  
  
“oh, you two are just saints.” Master Orange sang as his glass was set in front of him.  
  
  
  
“SORBET? CAKE WOULD’VE BEEN MUCH MORE ELEGANT!” Master Black hissed.  
  
  
  
“chill edge, heheh. this may be the best thing you could’ve brought out, right now.” Master Sans grinned.  
  
  
  
“AS LONG AS IT TASTES GOOD!” Master Blue chimed, with Master Papyrus nodding beside him.  
  
  
  
“How was the meal, Masters?” Neoma asked, raising a white brow.  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus, Black, and Blue all looked at our other three Masters expectantly.  
  
  
  
“uhm, the tacos sure did _stir_  something inside me.” Master Orange smiled.  
  
  
  
Master Sans smiled at Master Orange’s silent quip, “the spaghetti _turned_  my views on cooking around.”  
  
  
  
“and the lasagna was to _die_ for.” Master Red joined.


	10. Icky Icky Sicky Ew Ew Ew (Sick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just One More Chapter After this and Ill have all my done chapters on here So I can start working on New chapters!

 

\- Neoma's POV -

  
  
I passed by the window in the hallway.  
  
   
  
It was raining.  
  
   
  
It was raining Fucking hard.  
  
   
  
Luckily there was no thunder or anything, but Nyx and I would probably could get completely soaked just by standing out there a few moments.  
  
   
  
And guess what today was?  
  
   
  
Grocery day. Yay.  
  
   
  
I sighed. It wasn’t a huge deal, We could just take an umbrella and raincoats to keep ourselves dry and we should be fine.  
  
  
  
Nyx and I met up near the upstairs lounge, not soon after we walked down the long steps,  We heard our names being called.  
  
   
  
“SLAVES!”  
  
   
  
Nyx sighed softly, while I let out a deeply aggravated sigh. Okay, so not really our names but basically it was when it came to our most high maintenance of our Masters.  
  
  
   
I sighed, "Damn, and we were so close to leaving too."   
  
   
  
“Yes, Master Black?” Nyx answered gently as we turned to see Master Black walking towards us while Master Red followed closely behind him.  
  
   
  
“WE NEED YOU TO BUY THESE THINGS WHILE YOU'RE OUT. YOU’RE GOING TO THE HUMAN CITY, CORRECT?”  
  
   
  
“Actually, We're only going to the Monster-”  
  
   
  
“GREAT. HERE’S A LIST OF THINGS WE NEED THAT YOU CAN GET AT THOSE LITTLE HUMAN SHOPS OF YOURS.”  
  
   
  
I sighed again. Whelp, that was another 2-3 hours added on.  
  
   
  
Master Red seemed to find my agitation hilarious, because he couldn’t stop snickering as he gave us a sheet of paper.  
  
   
  
Nyx looked at the list while I leaned as well to read it:  
  
-Ropes  
  
-Chains  
  
-Knives  
  
-Chloroform...  
  
   
"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, only reading the first four items. Judging by Nyx's distasteful look on her face, If say she stopped reading as well. "Who the fuck are you kidnapping? Hitler?" I mean, I have all of those things in my box, but I would never want any of those items to be in the possession of Master Black or Master Red. Nyx looked up curiously, “Uhm, are you sure-?”  
  
   
  
“YES.”  
  
   
  
“But I didn’t even-”  
  
   
  
“we want them.”  
  
   
  
She shivered, and I made a face, but it wasn’t like we could refuse them. “Of course, Masters...” Nyx said, resigned.  
  
   
  
We stood there, waiting. When nothing happened, Master Black said, “WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE? GET GOING ALREADY!”  
  
   
  
“Masters, you have to give us money to buy these things.” Nyx said quietly, tilting her head,  
  
   
  
“what about the grocery money sans gave ya?”  
  
   
  
"This torture list is like, a little over a hundred dollars. We have to use the grocery money to buy, ya know, groceries , Masters.” I rolled my eyes.  
  
   
  
“OKAY, THEN USE WHATEVER IS LEFT OF THE GROCERY MONEY, AND THEN PAY FOR THE REST OF IT YOURSELF.”  
  
   
  
“You want us.. to pay for your things... with our money?” I asked, frowning greatly as my eyes narrowed.   
  
   
  
Master Black crossed his arms, “PLEASE, IT’S NOT YOURS. WE GAVE IT TO YOU. YOUR REAL PAY GOES TO WHATEVER FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT, THE ALLOWANCE YOU GET IS JUST A GIFT. YOUR WELCOME, BY THE WAY.”  
  
  
  
"We have large bills to pay Masters, where do you think all that "allowance" goes?" Nyx tried to reason, "We have fifty dollars, but-"  
  
  
  
"then use that" Master Red shrugged.   
  
  
  
"It's for emergencies only" I frowned  
  
  
  
 "USE IT ANYWAYS" Master Black gestured.  
  
  
  
I felt my eye twitch ever so slightly, making Nyx look at me in worry. However I quickly smiled, making her suspicious “Oh, of course. My apologies, Master. We'll just go stop by Satan’s Workshop to get you your items, then.”Nyx coughed, turning around and giggling softly.   
  
  
  
Master Black looked confused, before turning to Master Red to mumble a question about who Satan was, which Master Red whispered in reply to him.  
  
   
  
Master Black hissed, “ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING, SLAVE?!”  
  
   
  
“What? Me?” I open my mouth in shock, “Why, I would never imply that my gracious Master would have the moral integrity of a demon!”  
  
   
  
“I DIDN’T SAY THAT.” Master Black was red with anger as he growled lowly.  
  
   
  
“Oh, whoops.” I feigned contriteness. “My deepest apologies, Master." I walked around him, fully satisfied with my reply. Nyx went around Master Red, following after me.  
  
   
  
“WHY YOU OBSCENE-!” Master Black looked like he was ready to tear me to shreds. Good luck with that.  
  
   
  
“hey, boss?” Master Red tapped on his arm.  
  
   
  
“ WHAT?! ” Master Black snapped.  
  
   
  
Master Red tugged on his arm just enough to make Master Black’s skull next to his. Master Black looked furious at first, until Master Red started whispering something I didn't think to pay attention to into where Master Black’s ears would be. After a few whispers, the two shared a devilish grin that I did not like seeing on my Masters.  
  
  
   
What were they planning...  
  
  
  
Master Red walked towards me, resting his hands on my lower back to me forward. Master Black doing the same with Nyx, but on her upper back. “listen, sweetheart.” He started. Man, I did not like where this was going. As he talked, they walked us over to the front door. “boss didn’t mean any harm, he was just proposin’ that since we pay you an allowance, maybe you should give back just a little, hmm?”  
  
   
  
“Give back, like We do every Damn day by working overtime?” I muttered, barely audible.  
  
   
  
“what was that, dollface?” I knew he was pretending not to hear me, so I feigned ignorance.  
  
   
  
“Nothing, Master.” I said, gaining a blank face, which Master Red grinned over. Nyx gave me a sad look, although my Masters couldn’t see it.   
  
   
  
“right, so why don’t you just do this one thing for us, and you can be on your way?” Master Red opened the front door, causing the rain to echo across the foyer.  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” I rolled my eyes, before looking behind him. “But first We need to get our raincoats and an umbrella. The rain is terrible today.”  
  
   
  
“WE KNOW.”  
  
   
  
Before I could even think, two hands pushed Nyx and I out the front door and we were out in the freezing rain.  
  
   
  
I blinked. Well son of a bitch.  
  
   
  
Nyx quickly turned around and tried the door knob. It was locked. “H-hey!”  
  
   
  
We heard howls of laughter coming from the most immoral, callous monsters I knew on the other side of the door. Nyx stomped in aggravation, while I just sighed. We were completely soaked now.  
  
   
  
“Masters-!”  
  
   
  
“if you ask nicely, we’ll let you in!” Master Red tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
   
  
“OH OH, MAKE THEM BEG!” Master Black snickered.  
  
   
  
The two erupted in amusement, I took a deep breath, I was half tempted to kick the door down. I was positive no matter how much we plead or begged, the two would just laugh and keep the door locked, so I decided to keep my dignity. I exhaled slowly, before pulling out a jacket from my and handing it Nyx. She was the blast person I wanted to get too sick. "Come on"  
  
   
  
I turned around and stomped stiffly away from the awful duo, starting our grocery trip. Nyx followed after me, the jacket wrapped around her small frame.  
  


* * *

  
   
  
When I opened the front door. It was unlocked.  
  
   
  
We were more than just soaked, we were freezing. The only thing keeping me warm was my anger. My sister shed the jacket, so she wasn't as dripping as I was.  
  
   
  
We both had two handfuls of grocery bags (all of which were soaked too) that were dripping all over the floor. Great. Now we were going to have to mop again.  
  
   
  
Master Sans walked by before he looked at us with shock.  
  
   
  
“neoma? nyx? why are you soaked?”  
  
   
  
Nyx shifted a little while I gave him the most annoyed glance in the world. I didn’t have the patience to be stepping on my tiptoes around him today, and stupid questions would receive annoyed glances.  
  
   
  
“We just spent four hours out in the rain in only our uniforms, Master Sans.” What did he think? That I decided to hop in the shower with the groceries for fun? Maybe sing and dance in the rain?  
  
   
  
“well, i guessed that, but why?”  
  
   
  
_**FOR FUNSIES, OF COURSE! WHY ELSE**_  
  
   
  
I decided to keep My thoughts to myself as Master Black and Master Red strolled in. When they saw us, they busted out into fits of laughter. I clenched my fist as I felt the rain steam off of me.  
  
   
  
“ahahahahahaha!! oh my stars! i needed that!” Master Red wiped a tear from his eye(socket?).  
  
   
  
“NYAHAHAHA!” The two of them continued laughing for a good twenty seconds, before they quieted down. “DID YOU AT LEAST GET THE THINGS WE ASKED FOR?”  
  
   
  
DID YOU AT LEAST-!  
  
   
  
I took a deep breath, about to say some very hurtful and excessive things, before my sister spoke up, “My apologies, Masters, but the list you gave us was destroyed when you pushed us outside in the freezing rain and I couldn’t ask for a new one since you locked the door and wouldn’t let us back in .” Nyx said quickly, somehow not annoyed nor angry.   
  
  
  
God she was a saint.  
  
   
  
The two almost started laughing again, until Master Sans gave them a dark look. Yeah, not so funny now, is it ya little shots?  
  
   
  
“Excuse us, Master Sans.” I bowed, before I left to drop off the groceries in the kitchen. Nyx followed after me, giving a quick curtsy.   
  
   
  
At least I had the satisfaction of knowing that they’d get the biggest lecture of their life.  
  


* * *

 

 

\- Nyx's POV -

   
  
I felt horrible.  
  
   
  
It wasn't the worst I've felt, but it was pretty close.   
  
   
  
The rain had already stopped, and it was only one day after our incident with Master Black and Master Red.  
  
   
  
My face was red with heat and I’d go into sneezing fits every once in awhile. But that didn’t stop me from doing my job. My sister was worse off, but she was better at hiding it than I.  
  
   
  
Our Masters immediately noticed something was wrong, but most of them decided to ignore it. Neoma was actually really grateful for that, and I myself just wanted to keep working and get whatever sickness I had over with. I know it probably wasn't good to be doing this. Health always came first for me, but.. Admittedly I wanted to show that I was as strong as my sister. Master Papyrus and Master Blue both offered to help a bit with the chores around the house, but, considering past events, we denied any help they offered.  
  
   
  
I exhaled, wavering as I entered one of the upstairs room. Master Orange and Master Blue were both in the room when I entered, enjoying each other's company.  
  
   
  
They both gave me worried glances as you tried to dust in there. For some reason, the floor decided to shift back and forth as I walked.  
  
   
  
“MS. NYX? YOU DON’T LOOK SO GOOD...” Master Blue said, concerned.  
  
   
  
I put a hand to my warm cheek, dizzy. “I don’t?” I could tell I was kinda out of it. The room was more of a blur of colors. But they were very nice colors, now that I thought of it.  
  
   
  
“MAYBE YOU SHOULD-!”  
  
   
  
All of the sudden, I felt my weight drop and things went black for just a second. When I opened my eyes, I saw the color orange all around me,  and it was soft. Really soft.  
  
   
  
When I started feeling the orangeness, it started to get warmer. I didn’t like that. It was too hot.  
  
   
  
“Nnnnnn...” I tried to push myself away from the warmness. “No....”  
  
   
  
It seemed like the orangeness wasn’t letting me go anytime soon, which was weird because colors shouldn’t keep people against their will! It was just mean!  
  
   
  
Wait-   
  
  
What was going on, again?  
  
   
  
I felt myself being lifted up. Weird. I didn’t like it. I tried to push against the warmness again, “Stop...”  
  
   
  
Where was I, again?  
  
   
  
I started to breath heavily, my body felt like it was on fire. If this orangeness would let me go, I wouldn’t feel that way anymore! Maybe I could reason with it...  
  
   
  
“Please... It’s so hot...”  
  
   
  
The orangeness stopped. Was the warm color finally going to listen to me?  
  
   
  
No! It put it’s warmness on My forehead! I whined softly. Too hot! I pushed away from it again, putting my hands up and turning away. I saw a sweet shade of blue while my head was turned. How cute.  
  
   
  
Wait, was somebody talking to me? Were the colors talking to me?  
  
   
  
Pfft, nah. Colors can’t talk.  
  
   
  
Aaaaand I was up again. Where was the orangeness taking me? I wanted it to let me go, so I didn’t stop pushing against it. I soon began to realize that this orange was much stronger than me, so my efforts were fruitless. You could say... they were orangeless!  
  
   
  
For some reason, my pun made me uncomfortable.  
  
   
  
After all of that resisting, the orangeness finally stopped. I hoped it was going to set me down soon.  
  
   
  
It was sooooo hot! I put a wrist up to my red face, my heavy pants being the only thing I could hear besides my own heart beat. When I turned my head, I noticed that there was a new shade of blue, and a White. The white was very soothing for some reason, and I felt myself relaxing at its presence. Suddenly, the white took me out of the oranges arms. It was shaking, and it was a lot hotter than it should for some reason. I whined softly again, but instead, after it argued with the other two colors, it just started walking.  
  
   
  
Great, now it was taking me somewhere again. Why couldn’t it just leave me on the cool floor like any nice color would!  
  
   
  
Suddenly, I realized I was going down, down somewhere where that was much cooler. It was very pleasant, but the beautiful colors began to change to dull grays and tans besides the soft white.  
  
   
  
I was set down sitting up on something soft, and I saw the bright blue and orange behind the white in front of me. I tilted my head, wondering what they were doing here. Were they going to throw you a party? I liked parties, as long as I didn’t have to clean up.  
  
   
  
The orangeness, the whiteness, and the blueness were arguing about something, but I couldn’t hear them over my own heartbeat. Eventually, the blueness and orangeness left, but before you could think twice about it — not like you were thinking at all, though —the whiteness began fumbling with my dress.  
  
   
  
I should have been struggling, but instead, for some reason, I remained passive. It was like I've known this color my whole life  
  
   
  
Eventually, it pulled me out of the dress which immediately changed things. I realized that most of the hotness was coming from the soft and fluffy dress. Why would I even wear that in the first place?   
  
   
  
I let the whiteness pull the rest of the dress off of me, left, and then came back with soft things. It lifted my arms above my head and put one of the soft things over me. Unlike the dress, this was cooler and felt comfortable. The whiteness continued and I let it lift my legs for me. It put the other soft thing over my legs, and just like the first soft thing it was much more comfortable.  
  
   
  
The whiteness laid me down, and pulled something warm over me. I didn’t like it and tried to push it off, but the whiteness wouldn’t let me.  
  
   
  
For once, you heard the whiteness say something. I could only pick out one thing it said, but I listened intently anyway, “...o sleep N...”  
  
   
  
And so I did.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  


* * *

  
  
I woke up with the biggest headache and the loudest yelling outside your door. I was incredibly warm, probably because of the giant blanket on me.  
  
   
  
Wait, why was I in bed? I don’t remember getting in bed...  
  
   
  
WAIT, WHY WERE I IN MY PJS? I DON’T REMEMBER CHANGING!  
  
   
  
I inhale, hoping that maybe I just forgot, and turned my head to see Neoma wrapped in an equally giant blanket around her. She was still asleep. Somehow. She was usually a light sleeper, but I guess the sickness got her just as bad. I turned my head away from her however when I heard more yelling come from outside our door.  
  
   
  
“ugh, why do we have to take care of them? it’s their own fault for getting sick...” Oh. Master Red.  
  
   
  
“uhm, no. it’s your fault. you pushed them outside while it was raining and locked the door. they was out in the rain for hours. that’s on you.” Master Sans said.  
  
   
  
“BUT IT’S THEIR FAULT FOR NOT HAVING A TOUGH ENOUGH IMMUNE SYSTEM!” Oh... Master Black.  
  
   
  
“.... yeah, no that’s not cutting it.” I could feel Master Sans roll his eye(sockets?) from behind the door. “good luck with them, orange said they were kinda out if it so if they say anything weird, just know that’s the sickness talking not them.”  
  
   
  
Wait, how did Master Orange know...?   
  
   
  
“make sure they take this medicine twice a day, and if they ask you to do something that has to do with their health, just do it.”  
  
   
  
“I’M NOT-!”  
  
   
  
“  **just do it**. ” I have a small shiver in surprise. That sounded scary even without having to see his facial expression. I shivered involuntarily.  
  
   
  
I could hear Master Black simmering, but he stayed silent as far as I could hear.  
  
   
  
“look, the sooner they get better, the sooner we can have a clean house and home cooked meals, alright? so just give them what they need.”  
  
   
  
“fine.” Master Red growled.  
  
   
  
There was a silence, and I guessed Master Black was being difficult about it, “...FINE.”  
  
   
  
I felt guilt crawl into my insides as I wished someone else could take care of else. Surely they wouldn't be that bad caretakers?  
  
   
  
“thanks a bunch.” Master Sans said.  
  
   
  
I waited for his steps to sound, but it never came. I've only been hear a couple months, but I even I knew He was always sneaky like that. Suddenly, the door slammed open, which caused my headache to ache even more  
  
   
  
“GGGRRRR...” Master Black decided to audibly show his frustration in the loudest of volumes. “NYAH! THIS IS THE WORST!”  
  
   
  
“i don’t know, boss.” Master Red started drooling, “it might not be so bad, playing nurse and all.”  
  
   
  
“DON’T BE GROSS.” Master Black growled.  
  
   
  
“Masters could you please be quiet? You're going to wake Neoma..” I said, my headache killing me even more.  
  
  
"Too Late" Neoma spoke up, even though she remained in the same position, her eyes closed. I sighed, "Oh sister. I'm so sorry" Before I could finish, Neoma snorted, and opened her eyes, her silver eyes piercing me lazily, "Why? It was the Dickhead Duo who woke me up." I couldn't stop myself from giggling at our masters insulted and surprised looks. Neoma smiled a little at my laughter.   
  
   
  
“GREAT. THEY'RE AWAKE. WONDERFUL.” Master Black said, sarcastically.  
  
   
  
“I wonder how that happened...” Neoma remarked sarcastically.  
  
   
  
Master Black clenched his fist, but Master Red reassured him saying, “she’s out of it, remember boss? she doesn’t know what she’s sayin’.”  
  


 

\- Neomas POV -

  
  
  
So they thought my greatly increased sarcasm was the sickness?  
  
   
  
Interesting...  
  
   
  
“TSK.” Master Black rolled his eye(sockets?) before crossing his arms.  
  
   
  
“Look.” You said, “This is going to be uncomfortable for all three of us. Nobody will blame you if you decide to sit in the corner together and we ignore each other.”  
  
   
  
“ARE YOU SAYING I’M INCAPABLE OF BRINGING YOU TO HEALTHINESS?!”  
  
   
  
“That is exactly what I was not saying.” I cover my eyes with my forearms. “I was just saying... Ugh, it’s so fucking hot!”  
  
   
  
“here.” Master Red pulled the blanket off of me and tossed it on the floor messily. I looked at him like he was crazy. Yeah, he was lazy in doing something for me, but he did just do something for me... Master Red. Did something. For me.  
  
  
Holy Shit the world is ending.  
  
  
  
“well, don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. you have to get better, already.”  
  
   
  
So they would do things for us as long as it meant us getting better?  
  
   
  
Interesting...  
  
   
  
I sneeze.  
  
   
  
“UGH. I BETTER NOT GET SICK FROM THIS.”  
  
   
  
“Considerate as always, Master Black.” I roll over to face him, resting my head on my hand.  
  
   
  
“WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!”  
  
   
  
“Nothing. Except, you know, you’re kinda an asshole with no sympathy for others. But that’s it.”  
  
   
  
“ WHAT?! YOU CAN’T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU’RE JUST-!”  
  
   
  
“A slave? Still not true.” It was hard to keep a straight face, but I managed. “Why do you like calling me a slave, Master Black? Is it because demeaning others make you feel better than them? Or are you just into that kind of thing? ”  
  
  
  
Nyx frowned, "Neoma.." She started.  
  
   
  
However Master Red started sweating and Master Black was flaming with anger. He clenched his fist and was about to walk towards me, before Master Red intervened and said, “b-boss! don’t forget, she doesn’t know what she’s sayin’! it’s the sickness talkin’, not her!”  
  
   
  
Master Black looked to him before closing his eyes and exhaling his frustrations, “FINE. I’M GOING TO GET THEIR MEDICINE, DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY.”  
  
   
  
Master Red audibly sighed, while I tilted my head. Haha, sweet. I'm surprised I even got away with that.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Master Red pulled me up by the shirt and said, “sick or no sick, watch what you say to my bro, capiche? ”  
  
   
  
I raised a brow, but shrugged anyways and nodded.  
  
   
  
“heh. good.”  
  
   
  
Still worth it.  
  
   
  
Master Black came back with a brown bottle and said, “YOU GOT ONE OF THEM SITTING UP, GOOD. NOW HOLD HER DOWN WHILE I GIVE HER THE MEDICINE.”  
  
   
  
“Uhm, are you going to give me a shot? Why do you need to hold me down?”  
  
   
  
Master Black rolled his eyes, “OF COURSE NOT... IDIOT.” Obviously, he did not want to say slave anymore, which made it even MORE worth it. “IT TASTES AWFUL, AND I DON’T WANT YOU RESISTING.”  
  
   
  
I rolled my eyes, but then it hurt so I decided not to do that anymore.  
  
   
  
“well, if you insist.” Master Red started drooling as he came up behind me and kept my arms around my back.  
  
   
  
I opened my mouth, apparently surprising Master Black at how obedient I was being.  
  
   
  
“What? The sooner you give me medicine, the sooner Nyx can take hers and get better.”  
  
   
  
Master Black shrugged and put the strange liquid in my mouth. He was right, it tasted horrible, but not awful enough to make me want to take off running.  
  
   
  
“...don’t you wanna squirm a bit, sweetheart?”  
  
   
  
Master Black yanked Master Red by his collar away from me and scowled, “DON’T BE GROSS.”  
  
   
  
I addmittedly took a second to appreciate how the two complimented each other. If I ever had to take care of those two only, I’d want to do it with them together. Master Red always knows how to appease Master Black when he gets angry, and Master Black always keeps Master Red in check when he gets handsy. Except, there were those random moments when the two would work together with their evilness to achieve a common, malicious goal. Example 1: When they forced My sister and I outside.  
  
  
  
I watchd as they then admistered the medicine to my sister, who at first grimanced, but other wise had no complaints.  
   
  
She layed back down on the bed, and sneezed. “Ugh, may I have a box of tissues?”  
  
   
  
Master Black crossed his arms and looked to Master Red. Master Red sighed, before saying, “just a second.”  
  
   
  
And with a blink of an eye, He was gone! Just like Master Orange and Master Sans... I blinked again, and he was back with a box of tissues. “here ya are, sweetheart.”  
  
   
  
We both stared at him, “...You can fucking teleport!!” I exclaimed, sitting up a little bit more.  
  
   
  
Master Red looked at me in surprise. “what, you mean...” In the blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
   
  
“...this?” I turned, revealing he was right behind me laying on the bed.  
  
   
  
“Right! Except get the fuck off my bed before I throw you off"  
  
   
  
Master Red was gone again, and was back standing next to Master Black. He shrugged. “it’s no big deal.”  
  
   
  
“I think it’s kinda cool.” Nyx said, making me nod and causing Master Red to flush a shade of red. He shrugged again, before stuffing his hands in his pockets, redder than before.  
  
  
  
Although technically I can do something similar... sort of. Well, its easy to call it teleporting but its... much different.  
  
   
  
“IT’S NOT THAT COOL.” Master Black crossed his arms and was tapping his foot, interrupting y thoughts. “I MEAN, I CAN DO WAY MORE COOLER THINGS THAN HE CAN.”  
  
   
  
“it’s true.” Master Red grinned.  
  
   
  
“Can you teleport?”  
  
   
  
There was a small silence. “WELL, NO...”  
  
  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
  
  
"NO..."  
  
  
  
"Can you create awesome dragon heads that use giant hyper beams that destroy your enemy?"  
  
  
  
Master Red gave me a strange look, but Master Black seemed oblivious, "NO...."  
  
  
   
“Oh. But there is one secret move that I’ve been wondering whether or not you have...”  
  
   
  
Master Black listened intently.  
  
   
  
“Do you have the power... to get me a glass of sweet tea?”  
  
   
  
Master Red had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing, and Nyx 'sneezed'.  
  
   
  
Master Black groaned. “UGH. WHATEVER.” He stomped away.  
  
   
  
I sighed and rested my forearms over my eyes again, “Damn its so fucking hot...”  
  
   
  
“wanna take off some layers?”  
  
   
  
“You know, all of the sudden I feel uncomfortable with the fact that you have the ability to teleport. Should I be checking our closets, anytime soon? Maybe watch the door when I go to take a shower?”  
  
   
  
Master Red laughed, “you know, you’re a lot more mouthy than usual when you’re sick.”  
  
   
  
“Should I say thanks or be scared?”  
  
   
  
“a bit of both.” He grinned, before he picked up a thermometer that was set near me. “you’re hot right? let’s check you temp.”  
  
   
  
Master Red offering to do something? Something wasn’t right. I narrowed my eyes and kept my mouth shut as he walked next to me.  
  
   
  
“come on, doll. open up.”  
  
   
  
I furrowed my brow and was surprised when he swung a leg over me so he was straddling me, and managed to force my mouth open.  
  
   
  
“Hey You-! MM!” He shoved the thermometer down my throat which would have made me gag if not for the fact that- Well I shouldnt go down that road I doubt you wanna hear about THAT. He forcefully closed my mouth and waited. Eventually, he pulled it out. His face was red and he started drooling. That was never a good combination when it came to him.  
  
   
  
I gasped when the thermometer was out of my mouth, and I panted for a few good seconds. "You shit bag."  
  
   
  
“it wasnt so bad...” Master Red looked at the thermometer and said, “oh, but you got it so messy... here.” He wrapped his tongue around the thermometer and started sucking. I stared at him horrified, mostly because I was sick and that was SUPER FUCKING GROSS. Nyx made a noise, most probably of disgust. When he pulled it out of his mouth, the thermometer was covered in a red goo. I guessed that was his saliva.  
  
   
  
“oh. i forgot to check and see what your temperature was...” Master Red looked at me devilishly. My eyes widened as I put my hands over my mouth. OH HELL NAH. NO WAY was that going in my mouth again. “oh, don’t be difficult-”  
  
   
  
Master Black walked in with the tea and said, “BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”  
  
   
  
“b-boss!” Master Red looked up at him surprised. “i was just... y/n wouldn’t let me check her temperature!”  
  
   
  
“You dirty lia-!” Master Red put a boney hand over my mouth to keep me silent. I thought about biting his hand, but he’d probably enjoy it. I looked over at my sister, but there was a strange red glowing hand over her mouth. Unfortunately Master Black didnt seem to notice.  
  
   
  
“REALLY? SHE’S FINE WITH THE MEDICINE, BUT NOT THE THERMOMETER?” Master Black set the tea down. “HUMANS ARE SO WEIRD. ALRIGHT, I’LL HOLD HER DOWN FOR YOU.”  
  
   
  
**_Fuck_**  
  
  
  
Master Red smiled, then grinned down at me. I struggled to push him off, but eventually Master Black’s hands came down to pin my arms above my head.  
  
   
  
Welp, this was awful.  
  
   
  
Master Red used one hand to keep my mouth open, and one to shove the thermometer down my throat.  
  
   
  
“MMMM-!” I struggled against it, but he kept it in my mouth. Ugh, it tasted like mustard and... tomatoes. Oh, and _SOUL CRUSHING DISGUST_.  
  
  
  
Nyx was struggling against the red hands that kept her down, but she wasnt as physically strong as I was, so it was pretty futile.  
  
   
  
When I looked up, I noticed that both of our Masters had a red glow across their cheek bones.  
  
  
  
OH MY GOD  
  
   
  
“W-WHY IS SHE STRUGGLING SO MUCH?” Master Black asked, his face getting redder and redder.  
  
   
  
Master Red shrugged, still drooling.  
  
   
  
OH MY GOD  
  
  
  
Master Black put a hand over the thermometer, but instead of taking it out, he pushed it farther down. This time I really did almost gag.  
  
   
  
“MMMPH!”  
  
   
  
_**Fuck my life**_  
  
  
  
Luckily, before anything could escalate any further, the door swung open, where Master Sans stood. “hey guys, how’s it-?”  
  
   
  
All four of us stared at Master Sans. I almost sang praises of joy that he was there! I was positive the situation was looking bad for Master Black, who was holding my arms down and shoving something down my throat, and Master Red, who was straddling my lap and keeping my mouth shut. Not to metion the red hands surrounding my sister and keeping her from moving.  
  
   
  
“uh, this isn’t what it looks like?” Master Red started sweating.  
  
   
  
With a snap of Master Sans fingers, they both had a blue aura to them and were thrown off of me. Ooohhh. Telekinesis. That was new.  
  
   
  
“ **you two are fired.** ”  
  


* * *

  
   
  
It had only been a few days, and we were healthy again thsnk god! After Master Red and Master Black had a serious punishing (they were in charge of all the cleaning and cooking that we would usually spend the entire day doing, which they did a terrible job at), Master Papyrus became our nurse. He was the perfect caretaker, getting us everything that we need and ALWAYS keeping the thermometer clean. So, we became healthy pretty quickly, to everyone’s relief.  
  
   
  
Though, despite all this, I felt like...  
  
  
  
Well, like it wasn’t over completely. I cant remember why though...  
  
   
  
I knock on the door to Master Red’s room with his breakfast in hand, “Master Red?”  
  
   
  
I heard sneezing.  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
**_G o d  D a m m i t_**


	11. Great Now They Have It (Sick Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why we dont do anything UNSANITARY MASTER RED
> 
>  
> 
> FUCKING DAMMIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY NOW I CAN GET STARTED ON NEW CHAPTERS
> 
> Also Im thinking about adding another Random Moments chapter, except with Nyx as well this time. Tell me. Is there any small moment you want to see happen between the twins and the six skelebros?

 

-Neomas POV-

  
  
  
“MS. NEOMA!!” I heard Master Blue call from upstairs.  
  
   
  
“I’m coming, Master!” I yelled rushed as I grabbed a platter of tea with one hand, had two pillows in another, and had one platter of soup on my head. It was my turn to take care of their eeds this time.  
  
   
  
We had been EXTREMELY busy these past two days.  
  
   
  
After falling ill as a result of a certain two awful peices of shit, Master Red seemed to had caught what we had. It came to no shock to Nyx and I, considering he practically tongue-danced with all of my germs (To which we were still thoroughly grossed out about), but it didn’t make it any better when all of my other masters started catching it.  
  
   
  
First it was Master Red. But then, when Master Red tried to cling to Master Black in a sickness-induced haze, Master Black caught it. Then, Master Black threatened Master Orange for whatever reason by grabbing Master Orange’s collar and accidentally sneezing on him. So, Master Orange caught it. Then, when Master Orange fell asleep on Master Blue, Master Blue caught it. And after that, Master Blue created a puzzle for Master Papyrus, touching all the nooks and crannies, causing Master Papyrus to catch it. Then, lastly, Master Papyrus made Master Sans a plate of spaghetti, which lead to Master Sans catching it.  
  
  
  
If it werent so annoying that My sister and I were the ones to take care them, I would have found it funny.  
  
   
  
“MS. NEOMA!!!” Master Blue called for me again.  
  
   
  
“I’m coming, Little Man, give me a moment!”  
  
   
  
I quickly ran up the stairs, managing to keep the soup on my head from falling. When I reached the top, I quickly entered the first room of the second floor.  
  
   
  
“Yes, Master Blue?” I asked, balancing the items I was carrying skillfully.  
  
   
  
“CAN YOU GET ME ANOTHER BLANKET, MS. NEOMA?” Master Blue sniffed, “I’M COLD...”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master Blue.”  
  
   
  
“ SLAVE!! ”  
  
   
  
I sighed, “Please excuse me, Master Blue. I promise I’ll be back with your blanket, soon.”  
  
   
  
“T-THANK-!” Master Blue sneezed before he could finish.  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” I quickly rushed over to the third door of the second floor.  
  
   
  
“SLAVE! DID YOU BRING ME MY EXTRA PILLOWS?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master Black.” I set the pillows down on his bed. I could hear Nyx's soft footsteps pitter patter past the door, heading... downstairs. Most Probably to get something. Likely to get started on something for dinner.  
  
   
  
“GOOD. FLUFF THEM AND PUT THEM BEHIND MY HEAD.”  
  
   
  
I stared at him for a second, raising an elegant brow. Sure thing, Master Bitchy- I mean Black! I’ll just magically use my two occupied hands to make everything all better! Is not that I have telekinesis...  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Well actually I do.  
  
  
  
But I'm not using it on his sorry ass  
  
   
  
I decided to keep my thoughts to myself as I replied dismissively, “I’ll come back in a moment to do so, Master.”  
  
   
  
“WHAT?! BUT I NEED-!” Master Black sneezed, opening an escape route open.  
  
   
  
“My deepest apologies, I’ll be back in just a bit, Master!” I quickly ran out of the room as Master Black threw angry complaints and sneezes in my direction.  
  
   
  
I rushed to the sixth room on the second floor, “Master Sans?” I said, opening the door.  
  
   
  
“uuuuggghhh.” Master Sans was face first in blankets and pillows. He rolled over slowly, looking dead. Well, more dead than he actually was.  
  
   
  
I took the platter of soup off of my head and stood by the bed, “Master Sans, you must put something in your stomach other than ketchup, you’ll never get better this way.” All of my other Masters had already eaten, but Master Sans refused to eat. Stubborn Bastard...  
  
   
  
Master Sans looked at the soup with the slightest look of irritation. Maybe it was the sickness that was making him grumpy, but Master Sans had been acting slightly distant lately. He has good reasons too.  
  
   
  
“...”  
  
   
  
“Master Sans Please, for the love of fuck!” I groaned, slightly impatient considering my other Masters calling for Nyx and I in the background. “I-it’s tomato soup? That’s almost like ketchup?”  
  
   
  
Master Sans looked up at me, before grabbing the bowl and saying, “eh, i’m sure it’ll  _grow_  on me.”  
  
   
  
“Thank you, Mast-!”  
  
   
  
“  **MS. NEOMA!!** ” I heard Master Papyrus cut me off from his room.  
  
   
  
“ _whoa._ ”  
  
   
  
“Excuse me, Master!” I rushed out of the sixth room of the second floor and entered the second room of the second floor.  
  
   
  
“Yes, Master Papyrus?”  
  
   
  
Master Papyrus sneezed, “D-DID YOU GET MY TEA?”  
  
   
  
Oh Fuck, I almost forgot I was holding that. “Of course, Master Papyrus.” I set down his tea on his bedside table, which lead him to clap with glee.  
  
   
  
“THANK YOU-!” Master Papyrus sniffed, “-SO MUCH!”  
  
   
  
“Anything, Master.” After nursing Nyx and I back to wonderful health, I felt pleased that I could return the favor. Though, I wasn’t to happy nursing the other five.  
  
   
  
“MS. NEOMA! I’M STILL COLD!” You heard Master Blue yell from his room.  
  
   
  
I heard Master Black in a more muffled voice, “OH, SLAVE! I’M COLD TOO! GET ME A BLANKET!”  
  
   
  
“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I SAID THAT!” Master Blue argued.  
  
   
  
“SHUT UP, YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE BRAT-!”  
  
   
  
“Coming, Masters!” I bowed to Master Papyrus.  
  
   
  
“WOWIE, THEY SURE ARE LOUD!” Master Papyrus sniffed.  
  
   
  
I couldnt help but chuckle as I left the room.  
  
   
  
I rushed back down the long staircase, hearing the distant arguing of my Masters upstairs. I grabbed two blankets, another platter of tea, and a cold pack.  
  
   
  
I could hear the banter going back and forth as I hurried back up the steps.  
  
   
  
And It wss fucking hilarious.  
  
  
  
“-AND YOU’RE REALLY A MEANIE, TOO!”  
  
   
  
“OH MY STARS, HOW OLD ARE YOU, FIVE?!”  
  
   
  
“I’M OLDER THAN YOU!” I entered into the first room of the second floor, and quickly gave Master Blue his blanket.  
  
   
  
“Here you go, Little Man.”  
  
   
  
Master Blue sniffed, “THANK YOU MS. NEOMA... CAN YOU TUCK ME IN?”  
  
   
  
“ONLY BABY-BONES NEED TO BE TUCKED IN!” I rolled my eyes at Master Black’s muffled insults, but they seemed to be getting to Master Blue.  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master Blue.” I smiled casually, setting down my other items.  
  
   
  
“...THANK YOU, MS. NEOMA.” Master Blue sniffed again as I tucked in the poor little guy. Master Blue shuffled a bit as I pulled the covers over his shoulders, before he sneezed. “OH, AND COULD YOU GET ME SOME COOKIES?”  
  
   
  
“Master...” I gave him a knowing look, “Cookies aren’t going to improve your health any.”  
  
   
  
“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE NON-FROSTED ONES?”  
  
   
  
“I will bring you up some crackers, and that’s it.” I said firmly.  
  
   
  
“... THE ONES SHAPED LIKE ANIMALS?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master Blue.” I chuckled, before I grabbed the blanket, tea, and cold pack as I left Master Blues room.  
  
   
  
“THANK YOU!” He called, once I closed the door.  
  
   
  
I hurried over to Master Black’s room and opened the door.  
  
   
  
“FINALLY.” He said, his arms crossed.  
  
   
  
I pulled the blanket over Master Black as I replied back with, “My apologies for the wait, Master Black.”  
  
   
  
Master Black growled, but settled in anyway.  
  
   
  
As I was about to leave, My Master stopped me. “WAIT, I’M TOO HOT. TAKE THE BLANKET OFF.”  
  
   
  
I sigh. Why did he even want it in the first place, then? I pull the blanket off of my Master, folding it up and putting it over my arm. I turn around to leave again, when-  
  
   
  
“WAIT, I’M COLD NOW. PUT IT BACK.”  
  
   
  
Mother fucker.  
  
  
  
My brows furrow in agitation. I go back and set the blanket down, “What if I leave the blanket here, and you can put it on if you want to?”  
  
   
  
“I CAN’T, I’M SICK!” Master Black hissed. “DO IT FOR ME!”  
  
   
  
I tap my foot, fully done with his shit. “Master, you can either leave it on or off. I have others I need to attend to, so please choose now.”  
  
   
  
Master Black took what seemed like hours to decide. “MMMMM KEEP IT OFF, BUT LEAVE IT THERE JUST IN CASE I NEED TO ASK YOU TO PUT IT ON.”  
  
   
  
“Thank you, Master.” I said, setting down the blanket.  
  
   
  
Right as I was about to leave, Master Black called to me, “WAIT! I NEED YOU TO FLUFF MY-!”  
  
   
  
I pretended not to hear him as I closed the door. I sighed, and rushed over to the fourth room of the second floor.  
  
   
  
I opened the door, “Master Red?”  
  
   
  
I heard various hisses and curses coming from the bed, before one final clear, “close the door!”  
  
   
  
I slipped in and shut the door. There was visibly no light in the room, save for the tiny peaks coming from under the drapes. I had learned over time Master Red likes to keep it pitch black.  
  
   
  
“Master Red, could you sit up for me?” I asked to the lump of blankets on the bed.  
  
   
  
Master Red immerged, looking worse than all of my other Masters. Karma is a just mistress.  
  
   
  
“...this is your fault.” He complained, for the millionth time.  
  
   
  
“Once again, Master Red.” I set down the tea and held up the cold pack. “You’re the one who thought it’d be a fantastic idea to pole dance you tongue all over the thermometer.”  
  
   
  
“cut it with the sarcasm, doll.” Master Red mumbled, grumpily.  
  
   
  
“Could you tilt your head up for me, Master?”  
  
   
  
When Master Red refused to comply, I sighed and gently tilted his head up with my hand. He quickly turned his head away, making it obvious he was throwing a fit after being called out on his mistake.  
  
   
  
I sighed again, the Masters could be so difficult when they were grumpy.  
  
   
  
“Please cooperate with me here.” I said, exasperated.  
  
   
  
Master Red growled at me, refusing to make it easy on me in any way.  
  
   
  
I huffed, putting your hands on my hips, before I came up with an idea. I lightly tilted his head to the side and pressed my lips against his cheekbone. Monsters liked physical contact, correct?  
  
   
  
Apparently, I was right because Master Red practically melted in my hand at the kiss. “o~oh, geez, d-dollface...” Master Red seemed to be getting warmer.  
  
   
  
Well, it was a good thing that worked, because it would’ve been super awkward if it didn’t. I tilted his chin up, and, instead of turning away, my Master now seemed to relish in the physical contact. I put a hand on his forehead and frowned.  
  
   
  
“You’re running a fever, Master Red.”  
  
   
  
Master Red started playing with my fingers dreamily, his cheekbones still heated.  
  
   
  
“Master Red?” I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Anybody there?  
  
  
   
“wait, sorry, what did you say?”  
  
   
  
“I said, you’re probably running a fever.” I set the cold pack on his head, which seemed to bring him back to reality.  
  
   
  
“ah! stars, sweetheart! a little warning next time?!”  
  
   
  
“My apologies if it’s cold, Master, but we need to bring down your fever.”  
  
   
  
Master Red started grumbling grumpily again, before his sharp teeth turned up in a drooling smile. “y-you know, i think i’d feel better if you kissed me again.”  
  
   
  
I rolled my eyes, then Master Blue yelled, “MS. NEOMA! DID YOU GET MY CRACKERS YET!!”  
  
   
  
Master Red scowled as you said, “My apologies, Master Red, but I seemed to be getting called elsewhere.”  
  
   
  
I picked up the tea, ignoring the below-whisper murmuring from the Master, as I quickly left to go check up on Master Blue.  
  
   
  
“I promise I’ll be with you in just a second!” I said, peeking open the door to Master Blue’s room.  
  
   
  
“OKAY... BUT PLEASE HURRY!”  
  
   
  
I nodded, before closing the door and rushing over to the fifth room of the second floor. You opened the door and wrinkled my nose as I could see Master Orange already standing.  
  
   
  
“oh, heheh.” He said, guiltily. “hey, kid.”  
  
   
  
I put your hands on your hips, before dragging Master Orange back into bed. “Master Orange, for the last time, you are sick! You must stay in bed!”  
  
   
  
“b-but i feel fine!” He lied right before he sneezed.  
  
   
  
I laid Master Orange down and pulled the covers over him. “Regardless, you’ll never get better if you keep trying to walk about! Here...” I took the tea from my platter and gave it to him. “This should soothe your throat.” Does he even have one technically?  
  
   
  
“thanks...”  
  
   
  
I put a hand to his forehead and sigh. “Warmer than the last time I checked... Master Orange, why do you gotta do this to me man?”  
  
   
  
Master Orange seemed to get warmer at this statement as he sipped his tea, “i, uh, well...”  
  
   
  
I put my hands on my hips and firmly said, “Master. Next time I see you walking around, I will fucking pick you up and carry you back to your damn bed myself.”  
  
   
  
Master Orange stared at me, surprised, before he busted out in laughter. “okay, okay, whatever you say, ms. neoma.”  
  
   
  
I bit my lower lip in irritation because of his lack of faith in my abilities, but before I could say anything, I heard the complaints of my other Masters behind me.  
  
   
  
I sighed. “Stay in the fucking bed, Master.” I warned, before leaving the room and hurrying into Master Papyrus’ room.  
  
   
  
“Yes, Master Papyrus?”  
  
   
  
“I’M DONE WITH THE TEA, YOU CAN TAKE IT DOWN NOW-!” Master Papyrus sneezed.  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” I grabbed his platter.  
  
   
  
“OH, AND CAN YOU GET ME SOME MORE TISSUES?”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” I repeated.  
  
   
  
“THANKS, MS. NEOMA!”  
  
   
  
I nodded and closed the door, rushing back down the stairs once again. I quickly dropped off the platter in the kitchen,giving a quick hello to my sister, who seemed to be making beef stew, before before grabbing the animal crackers and a pack of tissues. I was about to leave, when I spotted the medicine.  
  
   
  
I gave everyone their medicine, right? Master Sans and Orange both took it, though with much distaste. I had to force Master Blue and Master Red to take it. Master Papyrus actually enjoyed the medicine. Who was I missing...  
  
   
  
I slapped my hand to my forehead, of course! Master Black! The one I’ve been procrastinating on!  
  
   
  
I grabbed the medicine and ran back up the steps. First, I stopped at Master Blue’s room.  
  
   
  
“Master Blue, I’ve brought your crackers?”  
  
   
  
Master Blue sniffed, “YAY! CAN YOU FEED THEM TO ME?”  
  
   
  
I frowned a little, shofting my eyes back to the door, “Uhm, Master Blue, I need to tend to the others, as well...”  
  
   
  
“PLEASE? I CAN’T DO IT MYSELF, I’M TOO SICK.” Master Blue coughed for good measure, despite nobody in the household ever showing symptoms of coughing.  
  
   
  
“Alright, Master.” I said as I sat down on his bed.  
  
   
  
Master Blue’s eyes sparkled in delight as a blue color rose to his cheeks. He opened his mouth wide for me to put the crackers in. It was adorable.  
  
   
  
“MMMM! ‘AT’S UMMY!”  
  
   
  
I guessed he was saying, ‘That’s yummy’.  
  
   
  
Master Blue swallowed. “CAN YOU GIVE ME THE MONKEY ONE? THAT’S MY FAVORITE!”  
  
   
  
“Of course, Master.” I picked out a monkey cracker, finding it adorable that he was picky about what shape he wanted it in, before I set it in his mouth.  
  
   
  
“MMMMMM! ‘TANK OU!”  
  
   
  
That was most likely, ‘thank you’.  
  
   
  
I continued like this for a few more crackers, before I heard Master Papyrus yelling for me from the other room.  
  
   
  
“Oh, excuse me, Master!” I said, setting the animal crackers on his lap.  
  
   
  
“I-IT’S FINE.” Master Blue said as I quickly rushed out of the room with the tissues and medicine.  
  
   
  
I heard loud sneezing from Master Papyrus’ room.  
  
   
  
“MS. NEOMA...” Master Papyrus said, wearily.  
  
   
  
I quickly ran over to Master Papyrus’ bed and held out the tissues for him. He grabbed a few and blew his nose(hole?) loudly.  
  
   
  
I had to wonder why a skeleton would need to blow his nose(hole?)....  
  
   
  
“WOWIE, I FEEL BETTER ALREADY!” Master Papyrus chimed.  
  
   
  
“....Really?”  
  
   
  
“NO, I STILL FEEL AWFUL. BUT IT’S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!”  
  
   
  
“Ah~" I hummed in an amused tone  
  
   
  
Master Papyrus gave me a thumbs up, before swiping the tissue pack from my arms and using them.  
  
   
  
“SLAVE!!” I heard Master Black complain loudly.  
  
   
  
I sighed, “Call me if you need anything, Master Papyrus.”  
  
   
  
“I WILL!”  
  
   
  
I hurried out of Master Papyrus’ room and left for Master Black’s room.  
  
   
  
When I entered his room, Master Black loudly boomed, “WELL, TOOK YOU LONG EN-! ... NEVER MIND I DON’T NEED YOU, YOU CAN GO NOW.”  
  
   
  
What the fuck was with the sudden change of heart? However I then realized he was staring straight at the bottle of medicine.  
  
   
  
Oh. Now I get it.  
  
   
  
“I’m afraid, you do need me. Or at least, you need to take your medicine.”  
  
   
  
Master Black looked like he was about to take off running. Suddenly, the actions of him making Master Red hold Nyx and I down when we were sick to take the medicine made sense.  
  
   
  
“I DON’T NEED IT!” Master Black shook his head as I got closer to the bed.  
  
   
  
“Yes you do, Master.” I started pouring the medicine on a spoon. “You won’t be able to get better if you don’t take it.”  
  
   
  
“MY IMMUNE SYSTEM CAN HANDLE IT!”  
  
   
  
“No it can’t.”  
  
   
  
“ARE YOU SAYING-!” But Master Black immediately closed his mouth when I tried to force him to take the medicine while he was talking.  
  
   
  
I exhale slightly, “Master, say ‘ah’.”  
  
   
  
Master Black shook his head and put his hands over his mouth while saying, “I DON’T WANT IT! IT’S GROSS!”  
  
   
  
“Master, please!” I tried to force him to take it again, but he pushed me away.  
  
   
  
It seems desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
  
  
Finally fed up, I put my hands on my hips and said, “Fine, Master. But you forced me to do this.”  
  
   
  
I quickly moved onto the bed, causing Master Black to scoot away. But I wouldn’t let him. I jumped onto his legs, situating myself so I was straddling his torso. Master Black was a bright shade of red, leaving his mouth hanging wide open. As he was distracted, I shoved the spoon into his mouth. He grabbed my wrist in discomfort, as a variety of hisses and screeches came from him.  
  
   
  
Finally, when he had swallowed it, Master Black began panting with exhaustion and I smiled, “See? That wasn’t too bad.”  
  
   
  
“ GET OFF OF ME! ” He yelled, his voice slightly cracking as his face stayed a bright shade of red.  
  
   
  
“Alright, alright.” I chuckled, patting his cheek bone gently before sliding off from his lap. When I stood up, I brushed my pants off and put a hand on my hio. “Anything else, Master Black.”  
  
   
  
“ GET OUT! ” Master Black pulled the covers over his face.  
  
   
  
I couldn’t be more satisfied with the reply, as I left the room saying, “Call me if you need anything, Master.”  
  
   
  
I closed the door, and began heading back down stairs. As I passed Master Blue’s room, I took a peek through the door when I heard heavy breathing.  
  
   
  
Awww, he was asleep! It was very cute! And, more importantly, I didn’t have to worry about any orders he would’ve given me.  
  
  
  
_Click_  
   
  
  
I quickly skipped down the steps of the grand staircase, when I saw a familiar color of orange in the corner of my eye. When I turned to see it, it disappeared.  
  
   
  
I scowled as I put my hands on my hips in irritation. “Motherfucker, I know you’re down here.” You turned around and bumped into the soft material of his jacket, "Oh shit sorry."  
  
   
  
“heh, no worri-”  
  
   
  
“But you shouldn’t be down here Dammit!” I huffed.  
  
   
  
Master Orange scratched the back of his head, “i’m telling you, ms. neoma, i feel fine.”  
  
   
  
“You’re a very good liar, Master Orange, but your body tells me differently.” The flushed cheeks, random sneezes, and sweatiness tell you exactly what you need to know.  
  
   
  
“oh, well, i guess- whoa!”  
  
   
  
I picked Master Orange up bridal style, “I warned you, Master. It is not good for you to be walking about!”  
  
   
  
“h-how-?” Master Orange looked at me, surprised.  
  
   
  
You blink, “Dude, You do realize you’re a skeleton, right? You weigh around 30 pounds. Plus Ive carried much much heavier”  
  
   
  
Master Orange blinked back, “huh. okay, take me back then.” He nestled into my arms, which made me sorta smile. It was actually really adorable. I can sorta see the resemblance between him and Master Blue now though.  
  
  
  
  
_Click Click Click  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
Click_  
  
   
  
I carried my Master back up to his bedroom and set him down in his bed. “Now, stay in bed, Master.”  
  
   
  
“okay, okay, i will.”  
  
   
  
“I fucking mean it this time Tango Mango!” I did not want to take care of him any longer than I needed to. “Promise you’ll stay in bed?”  
  
   
  
Master Orange looked at me, surprised, before he said, “promise...”  
  
   
  
You exhaled, “Thank you, Master.”  
  
   
  
You turned to leave, just as I heard him ask "wait did you just call me-" I closed the door, grinning a little.  
  
  
  
Going back down the long steps, I thought back to what each of your Masters need. Let’s see, Master Blue, Papyrus, Black, and Orange were taken care of. All that’s left was checking Master Red’s temperature and making sure Master Sans ate his food.  
  
   
  
I went to the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer. I mentally gagged. No matter how much I brushed my teeth, I still couldn’t get the taste of mustard and tomatoes out of my mouth.   
  
   
  
I thought for a moment, making a devilish smile come across my face. Even though karma was just, revenge was always much much sweeter. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, searching for a certain ingredient. I smiled as I pulled out the mustard.  
  
   
  
The wasabi mustard.  
  
  
  
  
Revenge is best served spicy  
  
   
  
I was pretty sure Master Red’s room was dark enough to where he couldn’t see very far, so I liberally coated the thermometer in it.  
  
   
  
Oh, the delicious taste of vengeance.  
  
   
  
I made the trek back up the long steps and knocked on the fourth door of the second floor. “Master Red?”  
  
   
  
I heard grumbles and growls coming from behind the door, so I quickly slipped in and shut it before he could complain.  
  
   
  
“Master Red, could you sit up for me again?”  
  
   
  
As I walked to his bedside, Master Red immerged from the pile of blankets and hissed, “what now?”  
  
   
  
“I need to check your temperature.” I said, thermometer in hand.  
  
   
  
“oh.” Master Red grinned, before lolling out his bright red tongue. “go righ’ ahea’.” He drooled.  
  
   
  
I held back a smile as I was about to put the thermometer in his mouth. But before I could, he grabbed my wrist to stop me.  
  
   
  
“wait, what’s that on it?”  
  
   
  
FUCK I forgot to ass the variable of the magic glow that they got from making appenadges or when activating magic. I had to think quick. “Mustard, Master. Master Black seemed to have trouble with me putting something in his mouth, and I was worried you might be the same way. So I coated it in mustard so you might cooperate with me more.” It wasn’t a COMPLETE lie...  
  
   
  
Nah, I was totally fibbing.  
  
   
  
“really?” Master Red questioned, before he sneezed and then grinned, “you don’t need to worry, sweetheart, i’ll gladly take anything you want to put in my mouth.”  
  
   
  
I made a face at his tone, before putting the thermometer in his mouth.  
  
   
  
“mmmm... ‘ey, dis tasts kina funn-!!” Master Red was interrupted by his own face burning a bright read. He inhaled.  
  
   
  
His expression shifted quickly to panic as the taste finally settled in. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Before he could make any sudden movements, I swiped the thermometer out of his mouth right as he brung his hands to his tongue.  
  
   
  
“ ah! stars!! what did you feed me?! ” He said, trying to wipe the taste off with his hands. His face was so red, it was the brightest light source in the room.  
  
   
  
“My...” I inhaled calmly “...apologies, Master. I couldn’t find the mustard, so I used wasabi mustard.”  
  
   
  
Master Red started to curse wildly as I checked the thermometer. Yep, he was running a fever.  
  
   
  
“Hmmm.... I don’t know if this is imperative right now, Master, but you are, in fact, running a fever.”  
  
   
  
“ oh my stars, i don’t care! water! NOW! ” I had never heard my Master so loud before, and if It wasnt so freakin funny Im pretty sure I would be surprised  
  
   
  
“Oh! Master, my deepest apologies, but it seems I didn’t bring any! Ah, and is that Master Sans calling me? I have to go, but I’ll come back to check up on you, Master!” I said innocently, hurrying out the door.  
  
   
  
As I closed the door, I saw fire inflaming Master Red’s eyes as he said, “ you little bi-! ”   
  
  
  
I closed the door and laughed as I ran over to Master Sans’ room. At least I knew I’d be safe from Master Red’s wrath there, just in case his anger was greater than his sickness.  
  
   
  
I knew I'd be paying for that over the course of the next couple of weeks, but something in the back of my mind told me that it was 3000% totally fucking worth it.  
  
   
  
I entered Master Sans’ room with a smile. “Master Sans?”  
  
   
  
“heh, you look like you're in a good mood. what’s the occasion, kid?”  
  
   
  
We both heard curses and barks from the other room.  
  
   
  
“Just happy to see you, Master Sans.” I chirped innocently  
  
   
  
Master Sans eyed me in a confused manner, but shrugged anyway after sneezing.  
  
   
  
I walked to his bedside, and frowned when I saw the almost completely full bowl of soup. “Dammit Master Sans...”  
  
   
  
“hey, i ate some of it.” He shrugged again, “i guess i’m not  _soup_  er into it.”  
  
   
  
He looked at me expectantly, although he didnt need to. I let out chuckle my better judgement, and Master Sans seemed delighted that I responded this time.  
  
   
  
“maybe i just  _chickened_  out, though. i bet my  _broth_ -er will eat it. besides, soup makes  _miso_  tired anyway. makes it hard to  _curry_  on, if you know what i mean.”  
  
   
  
“Please stop...”  
  
   
  
Master Sans laughed, “sorry, were those  _stew_ -pid?”  
  
   
  
I grinned at his sincerity, “There’s only so many puns I can take in a day, Master Sans. If it keeps up, you might just send me _ramen_ ”  
  
   
  
“heheheh, that was pretty bad”  
  
   
  
  
"Well, Theres always _mushroom_  for improvement"   
  
  
  
He laughed again, making me smile as well. However I looked to his soup and furrowed my brow. He still hadn’t eaten hardly any of it. I picked up the bowl and spoon, before scooping up some soup and holding it out for him. “Here, Master.”  
  
   
  
Master Sans seemed a bit startled by this, “uh, kid?”  
  
   
  
“Well, you’re not eating it yourself, Master.” Honestly, this was probably a lot easier than trying to get him to eat it over the course of the day.  
  
   
  
Master Sans looked a very faint shade of blue, before he tentatively opened his mouth. I fed him the soup, before scooping up some more for him.  
  
   
  
We both continued this in a comfortable silence as Master Sans stayed hesitant with me.  
  
   
  
Once he finished off the bowl, I sighed and gave a small smirk, “There, don’t you feel better now?”  
  
   
  
“heheh.” Master Sans was still that light shade of blue as he scratched the back of his head. “yeah, i guess. thanks kid.”  
  
   
  
I nodded, before I got up to leave.  
  
   
  
“neoma?”  
  
   
  
I turn to him, “Yes, Master?”  
  
   
  
“i’m...” I see something cross his face. Conflict? Regret? Something else entirely? Before I could find out what it was, Master Sans fell into his usual smile. “...  _soup_ - remely impressed with your soup making skills. that was good.”  
  
   
  
I grinned, "Im glad you find them a _-peas-_ ing" I told him, getting up to take the bowl to the Kitchen, as I went to leave, I paused at the door, "Oh, and Master Sans?"  
  
  
  
"hehehe, yah kiddo?"  
  
  
  
"I forgive you" I said, not looking back at him before I closed the door, leaving Master Sans to his shock


	12. Card Games (Games Nights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya Know like Uno and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on doing this Chpater after another Random Moments Chapter, BUT
> 
>  
> 
> Being the person I am
> 
>  
> 
> I said Fuck It
> 
>  
> 
> Because I really wanted to do this chapter

\- Neomas POV -

  
I had just finished mopping the floor with a sigh. It was later in the evening at this point, and things had just started to quiet down among our Masters. Nyx was working on dinner, which led to me to cout out the are and make sure there wasnt anything we missed on cleaning. I was lost in my own thoughts as I checked the rooms, most of them centered around what I might try and cook tomorrow, and just a few of them centered around blades, coffee, my latest ideas on some inventions (Mostly including Lightsabers... Which I was actually almost done with.. I just need to get the sounds right....)

 

Finishing up my rounds downstairs, I left the current room I was in to ascend the stairs and check up on our Masters. Usually, around this time things would wind down as our Masters were getting ready for bed, save for the occasional over-workers who decide they are going to stay up ridiculously late (-cough- Master Sans -cough-).

 

As I walked up the steps, I heard loud cheers coming from one of the spare rooms upstairs. When I entered the room where the sound was coming from, I spotted Master Papyrus sitting alone as he played solitaire with himself.

 

“Uhm, Master Papyrus? Are you alright?” I questioned, finding it strange that my second most excitable of my Masters was sitting alone in a large room making loud cheers to himself.

 

“OH, MS. NEOMA!” Master Papyrus brightened at my presence. “I’M MORE THAN ALRIGHT! I’M WINNING! I THINK...”

 

I looked down at Master Papyrus’ cards. He was somehow playing with uno cards? And he was losing?

 

“Well, congratulations then, Master Papyrus.” I said, “Best of luck to your game.”

 

“OH, BUT MS. NEOMA WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY SOLITAIRE WITH ME?”

 

I looked at him in an amused manner. “Master, I think you're missing the ‘solo’ part of solitaire...”

 

“WELL, IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE SOLOTAIRE! WE COULD PLAY SOMETHING ELSE, I HAPPEN TO BE VERY EXCELLENT AT GO FISH!”

 

“I don’t know if thats a good idea, Master Papyrus...”

 

When I looked back at him, Master Papyrus was trying to give me the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. It didn’t really work out, considering he was over seven feet tall and a skeleton, but I appreciated the effort nonetheless.

 

“Alright, Master Papyrus. But I have to warn you, I’m a mistress of cards.” I winked.

 

Master Papyrus gasped in excitement, before putting on his best action pose. “A MISTRESS OF CARDS!? HOW EXCITING! BUT I’M NO AMATURE, MYSELF! YOUR DEFEAT WILL BE IMMINENT!”

 

“On the contrary, Master.” I smiled, enjoying this game of drama we were playing. “You will be left in shatters when I’m finished.”

 

Master Papyrus seemed to relish in the overdramatic act as well, “WELL THEN! I GUESS WE’LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE THIS INTERESTING THEN!”

 

I tilted my head. “How so?”

 

“IF I WIN, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A-! A-!” Master Papyrus stuttered in his own excitement, his face going a bright orange. “A KISS!”

 

“My, Master Papyrus.” I laughed, as I scooted closer to him. “I didn’t know you were so bold. But I accept your challenge. As long as, if I win, you have to give me a kiss.”

 

Master Papyrus was a flaming orange at this point, “D-D-DEAL! I WON’T LOSE, THOUGH!” Master Papyrus grabbed his cards, and started shuffling with impressive poses. I pulled the uno cards out of his deck one by one as he shuffled, until the deck was full.

 

And so the game began! And what an intense game it was! Fish being called left and right, treachery and loss, mercy and determination! (Honestly Im eternally dying from laughter inside from our dramatics) The game was so intense, that it seemed to call the attention of Master Red and Master Orange.

 

“hey, what are you to up to-”

 

But Master Orange was interrupted abruptly by Master Papyrus. “HUSH! I MUST HAVE FULL CONCENTRATION AS I MAKE THIS MOVE.”

 

I was smirking in an amused as I fanned out my cards in a display that was so close to being able to see, but not enough for any actually give away. “Go ahead, Master.” I teased, knowing his defeat was only a matter of time.

 

Master Papyrus started to sweat. The pressure was getting to him. And that would be his downfall. “D-DO YOU HAVE ANY... JACKS?”

 

I gasped dramatically, and all of my Masters seemed on edge in the room. I brought a hand to my chest as Master Papyrus puffed out his own in triumph. But he celebrated too soon, and he realized that when a sly smile spread across my lips. “Go. Fish.”

 

“NOOOOOO!” Master Papyrus put his head in his hands, defeat washing over him, “UGH! JUST TAKE MY CARDS, I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO ASK ANYWAY!”

 

I chuckled taking his queens and setting up the last of my books. “I win.”

 

“well, that was...” Master Red scratched the back of his head.

 

“needlessly intense?” Master Orange finished for him.

 

“i was going to say awesome, but yeah that too.”

  
  
I slid towards a mourning Master Papyrus, before taping my cheek. “Master Papyrus, my reward?”

 

“reward?” Master Orange and Master Red said in unison as Master Papyrus’ face lit up.

 

“OH, YEAH!” Master Papyrus grabbed the sides of my face and gave me an overdramatic smooch on my cheek. “MWAH! SORRY, I DON’T HAVE ANY LIPS TO GIVE YOU AN ACTUAL KISS...”

 

“Oh, Master Papyrus.” I put a hand to my forehead in a dramatic nature, my face full of amusement, “You’re sound effects are enough to make me swoon.”

 

Master Papyrus gasped in happy surprise, “REALLY?! I MEAN, OF COURSE! SOMEONE AS DASHING AS ME LEAVES THE LADIES IN SHAMBLES!”

 

I laughed at the ‘charming’ pose he made, but were startled when Master Red slammed his hands on the table. “let’s play.”

 

“Uhm. What”

 

Master Red sat himself down, not even caring whether or not he was invited. “ever play’d black jack, sweetheart?”

 

“Wait, Master Red, I really do have to get back to my cleaning. I was just playing for a little bit-”

 

“what if we sweetened the pot, hmm?”

 

I blinked, and raised a brow. “I’m listening.”

 

Master Red grinned. “buuuuut, i’ve never been the type to fall for kisses.” Bullshit. “so instead, if i win i get a lick.”

 

I wrinkled my nose in discontempt. “You want me to lick you?”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Master Papyrus fumed. “SALIVA IS GROSS! AND UNSANITARY! AND DISGUSTING! AND REALLY GROSS! NOBODY WANTS TO HAVE THAT ON THEM!”

 

“heheh.” Master Red smiled like a child. “heheheh. hehehehhehehhehehhehehheh. oh, papyrus, you have no idea.”

 

“Alright.” I said, looking over to both of Master Papyrus and Master Orange’s faces in shock while Master Red looked giddy. “But the deal goes both ways.”

 

Master Red started to drool, “me licking you? that’s not a problem sweetheart, heheh.”

 

I shook my head. “If I win, you don’t have to lick me.... You have to lick Master Orange.”

 

“wait, what?” Master Orange choked. The looks of shock increased.

 

Despite this, Master Red broke out into a fit of laughter. “hahah! you know what, sure thing, sweetheart! let’s do it!”

 

“okay, i didn’t sign up for this.” Master Orange took a step back.

 

“OH MY STARS, THIS IS GETTING WORSE BY THE SECOND!” Master Papyrus put his skull in his hands. I rubbed his back, comfortingly, which seemed to do the job.

 

“aww, come on,  _honey_.” Master Red leaned toward him. “if you run, i’ll chase ya down.” Well, at least it was nice to know Master Red wasn’t exclusively creepy towards me.

 

“do that, and i’ll stab you.” Master Orange’s response earned a laugh from Master Red.

 

“alright sweetheart, let’s do this!” Master Red began shuffling the cards. “three out of five hands wins, i’ll deal first.”

 

I nodded, “I must warn you though, Master Red. I won’t lose.”

 

“please lose.” Master Orange exhaled.

 

“awfully cocky, aren’t we?” Master Red ignored Master Orange’s pleas. “heheh, it’s your pride’s funeral, dollface.”

 

Eh, that wasn’t an issue. My pride seemed to die a lot with the job I had, but it just kept on coming back from the grave like some kind of undead monstrosity. Like a skeleton.  
  
  
  
Setting on Video Mode

 

And so the game started. With Master Orange’s dignity on the line, the game was almost as tense and heated as the first. Just not quite at the level of intensity as Go Fish, of course. As we switched being the dealer back and forth with the hope of reaching that lovely appointed number 21, I started to notice Master Red and Master Orange begin to sweat. And I knew why.

 

I was winning, 2 to 1. Just one more good hand and I’ll win it all.

 

The others around me didn’t know whether I had Lady Luck on my side or whether I had the perceptive and strategic skills of some kind of amazing card goddess, Honestly It was a bit of both.

 

I looked at my cards Master Red had just handed me, before looking back up and Master Red and his own cards. He had a pretty low sum, which was good for him but bad for me. I looked at my own cards again. Damn, I had an awful hand. It was just high enough to be dangerous if Icalled for a hit, but too low to actually win if Master Red got a third higher card.

 

If he won, we’d be tied and he’d be just as close as I was to winning everything.

 

I looked up and saw Master Red smirk at me cards. “hit.” He sang as he took a card from the deck. Fuck! He had a sum of 20! His grin widened, because he knew that his hand was going to be almost impossible to beat!

 

_Almost._

 

I took a deep breath, keeping my look of confidence, and it seemed the entire room’s heart stopped to see my move. “Hit me.”

 

Master Red laughed, “dollface, your 16 ain’t going anywhere. i won~” His arrogance mirrored his chances of winning. Empty and shallow.

 

“Bitch, Did I stutter? I said Hit me.” I said with an extremely apparent lack of defeat or waver, as well as a bit of sass. I  _knew I_ ’d get that 5 to make me win.

 

The tension grew as my dealer and I stared at each other. I could hear Master Papyrus’ biting his nails from behind me.

 

“as you wish, sweetheart.” Master Red’s eye(sockets?) scrolled my body (Ew), before he carefully grabbed a card from the deck. His eye lights went smaller when he looked at the card.

 

Master Orange and Master Papyrus leaned in at his silence.

 

“5.” Master Red set down the card in disbelief. “you got a 5. perfect 21.”

 

I smirked in celebration as Master Orange’s face fell in defeat. I slid the card over to my others, chuckling, “I won~”

 

Papyrus clapped wildly. “AMAZING, MS. NEOMA! YOU REALLY ARE A MISTRESS OF CARDS!”

 

“how? did you get so lucky?” Master Red blinked.

 

“You call it luck, I call it raw talent.” I said, calmly, smirking smugly.

 

“oh, you have quite the ego, neoma.” Master Red grinned. “fine. i  _begrudgingly_ admit defeat.”

 

“Your graciousness never ceases to amaze me, Master.” I chuckled, before looking to Master Orange. “Master Orange, you have my apologies.”

 

Master Orange took a step back while Master Red looked at him like a wolf would to his prey. “apologies not accepted.” Master Orange gulped.

 

“oh, don’t be such a baby bones.” Master Red pulled Master Orange down by his sweatshirt’s strings and took a big lick right across his teeth! Master Papyrus flushed bright orange when Master Red left a red trail across Master Orange’s horror stricken face. I expected him to lick his hand or even his cheek, but right on the teeth?

 

“has anyone ever told you you taste like carrots?”

 

“  _auelgh!_ ” Master Orange wiped his teeth with his sleeve. “red,  _what in the stars?!”_  
  
  
I'm so glad for Camera contacts   
  
  
“heheh- ow!” But Master Red wasn’t cut off by Master Orange. Instead, Master Black was the perpetrator. “b-boss!”

 

“ORANGE? REALLY SANS? HE’S PRACTICALLY YOUR BROTHER, THIS IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU.” Master Black put his hands on his hips.

 

Master Blue, having followed Master Black in the room, hurried to Master Orange. “PAPY! ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

“ugh, yeah i’m fine other than being eternally disgusted.”

 

“it wasn’t my fault, boss! i lost at cards with neoma, and the deal was if i lost i had to lick orange!”

 

“YOU LOST AT CARDS TO A HUMAN?!”

 

“TO BE FAIR,” Master Papyrus interceded. “MS. NEOMA IS A MISTRESS OF CARDS! TRULY THE BEST OF THE BEST!”

 

“Oh, Master Papyrus.” I threw him a sassy wink. “Your kind words flatter me so.”

 

Master Papyrus giggled to himself, embarrassment written all over his face.

 

“THE SLAVE?! A MISTRESS?! ABSURD! I’LL DEBUNK THIS THEORY RIGHT NOW, IF I HAVE TO!” Master Black put his hands on his hips. “I WILL DEFEAT YOU IN CARDS, SELF PROCLAIMED ‘CARD MISTRESS’!”

 

“Actually, Master Papyrus called me that, which means it was Master Papyrus Proclaimed-”

 

“SILENCE!” Master Black sat down and began to shuffle the cards. “WE WILL PLAY WAR!”

 

Okay, rude. “No thank you, Master Black.”

 

I stood up, ready to get back to my chores, when Master Black grabbed my arm. “NO?! YOU CAN’T REFUSE! SIT BACK DOWN, NOW!”

 

I looked at my other Masters, who all took a step back away from the two of us, not wanting to get involved with Master Black. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Where was Master Sans when you needed him?

 

“As a matter of fact, I  _can_ refuse, Master Black.” I said, ignoring the piercings of Master Black’s pointed phalanges on my skin. “I have work to do, and I simply don’t want to play with you.”

 

“YOU DON’T WANT TO?” Master Black seemed shocked at this sudden development. “BUT WHY?! I AM THE MOST ENJOYABLE PERSON TO HANG OUT WITH!”  
  
  
*SNORT*  
  
  
  
Riiiiiight~  
  
  
  
I would’ve laughed if I didn’t want to keep my head. “It doesn’t matter, Master Black. I don’t want to.”

 

Master Black fumed a bright red, “  **YOU WILL STAY WITH ME OR I WILL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS TO MAKE SURE-**  !” Master Red tapped on Master Black’s shoulder, ending his threat. “WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! I’M TRYING TO THREATEN THE HUMAN!”

 

“boss, make a deal with her, that’ll make her want to stay.” Master Red whispered.

 

“... UNCHARACTERISTICALLY CLEVER, SANS! GOOD BOY!” Master Black turned back to me. “OKAY, HUMAN! LET’S MAKE A DEAL, INSTEAD!”

 

At first, I wanted to tell him no way and to fuck off (but in a nice way so he won’t tear me apart), but the opportunity to make Master Black do whatever I want was too good to pass up. “Alright, Master Black. What is your deal?”

 

Master Black looked delighted that I decided to stay without him having to threaten me, before he put a hand to his jaw in thought. “HMMM... IF I WIN... YOU HAVE TO...” Master Black snapped as he came to realization. “DON’T MOVE!”

 

Master Black let go of my arm and ran out of the room. He came back in with a collar and leash in his hand. “YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!

 

I blinked. That seemed a little... strange that he kept that around. "Should I ask Why you even have that?"

 

“F-FOR PROFESSIONAL REASONS OF COURSE!” He stuttered. Right Because a collar and leash were all about professionality. “B-B-BECAUSE I WANT TO STOP YOU SOMEHOW WHEN YOU TRY AND RUN FROM ME, AND THAT’S THE ONLY WAY HOW!”

 

“Uh-huh.” I ignored the failed logic. “Very well, Master Black. But if I win, you have to wear a collar and leash for the rest of the night and tomorrow, as well. And I’m allowed to pull on it.”

 

“WHAT?! PREPOSTEROUS!”

 

I put my hands behind my back. “That’s the deal, Master Black. If you truly believe you can beat me, then that should be no problem, correct?”

 

Master Black was back taken. He couldn’t refuse, because that would require admitting he doesn’t think he can beat me. Ah, pride. The easiest of things to manipulate.

 

“F-FINE! BUT I WON’T LOSE!”

 

I sat down, satisfied with his answer. “You said you would like to play war, Master?”

 

“YES!” Master Black seemed excited. It was a shame I was going to have to crush him.

 

Into dust.

 

* * *

Five Intense Minutes Later

* * *

 

“  **I LOST?!**  ” Master Black fumed, scratching his skull in infuriation.

 

“By a landslide.” I casually remarked.

 

“HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I’M THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I SHOULD BE AMAZING AT WAR!”

 

“War the card game is very different from actual war, Master Black.” I noted for him.

 

“YOU CHEATED! I JUST KNOW IT!”

 

“You can’t cheat unadulterated skill, Master.” I calmly said, rolling my eyes.

 

“  **YOU ARROGANT LITTLE-!**  ”

 

“-AMAZING HUMAN OF CARD MAGIC!” Master Papyrus finished for him.

 

“YEAH! I WAS IN AWE OVER YOU THE ENTIRE GAME!” Master Blue chimed.

 

Master Black crossed his arms, jealousy seething off of him. “SHE WASN’T  _THAT_ GOOD! IT’S NOT EVEN A GAME OF STRATEGY! PURELY LUCK BASED!”

 

“YOU MUST BE INCREDIBLY LUCKY THEN!” Master Blue grinned.

 

“NO NO, IT’S BECAUSE SHE’S A  _MISTRESS OF CARDS!_ IT’S PURE SKILL!” Master Papyrus interceded.

 

“You know me so well, Master Papyrus.”

 

Master Black began to growl as he burned. I decided it was a good idea to press him further.

 

“Master Black?” I smoothly grabbed the collar, before holding it out in front of him.

 

“NO. WAY.” He hissed at me. He reminded you of a child throwing a temper tantrum. In fact, he reminded me of his brother when Master Red didn’t want to cooperate with me when he was sick. Well, I knew how to take care of that. After al if there was one thing I knew how to manipulate, it was the mind.

 

“Master Black.” You walked around him, dragging your fingers across his shoulder. He seemed to jump at my touch. “We made a deal, remember?”

 

Master Black had a bright red tint to his cheekbones. “I-I-I DON’T-!”

 

From behind him, I gently pushed his chin up, lightly tracing my fingers across his pointed jawline. Just like his brother, Master Black seemed to fall apart at my touch, despite him silently trying to deny it. I wasn’t sure whether it was a monster thing or just a demon thing.

 

I decided to make things easy for the tsundere monster. “Nod if you’re okay with this.” I brushed my thumb against his vertebrae, causing Master Black to bite harder on his lower teeth.

 

A small nod gave me the okay you needed to gently place the collar around his neck. “There, perfect. The color suits you, Master Black.”

 

When I moved around to look at him from the front, Master Black was burning a bright shade of reddish orange. He did not dare to look at me, despite my attention obviously on him, and his hands were placed in between his legs.

 

“uhm, do you two want some alone time or something.” Master Orange’s annoyed voice broke the silence that had fallen over the room at our affection.

 

Master Black immediately jumped straight up on his feet at the reminder that there were other people in the room. “  **I’M GOING TO BED!**  ” His voice cracked.

 

But I wasn’t about to let the open opportunity of being able to pull Master Black’s leash go to waste. Right as Master Black turned around to leave, I pulled him back towards me until his red face was only inches away from mine.

 

“Thank you for keeping your deal, Master Black.”

 

I could practically hear his internal screaming from where I was standing, before Master Black jumped away from me like I was a poisonous snake and bolted out of the room in a scramble of unfinished words.

 

“Alright.” I stood up straight, grinning cheerily, “That was fun.”

 

“aww, geez sweetheart.” Master Red scratched the back of his head, “you broke him. i better go make sure he doesn’t explode.”

 

“Of course, Master Red.” I nodded as Master Red left the room.

 

“okay.” Master Orange sat down at the table. “my turn. hey blueberry, you wanna play?”

 

Master Blue beamed in excitement, “DO I? I WAS BORN FOR THIS VERY MOMENT!” Master Blue practically jumped into a seat as I sat down.

 

“Alright, Master Orange, but what do you want from me if you win?”

 

Master Orange smirked, it being obvious he wanted to repay me for siccing Master Red on him. “hey, blue.”

 

“HMM?”

 

“still got undyne’s mew mew kissy cutie outfits?”

 

Master Blue nodded.

 

“great.” Master Orange began to shuffle the deck. “if either me or blue wins, you have to wear mew mew ichigo’s* dress.”

 

“W-WHAT?” Master Blue went a light blue color, before he started to toy with his fingers, nervously. “W-W-WELL, YOU WOULD LOOK VERY CUTE IN IT, MS. NEOMA...”

 

I furrowed my brow. The dress wasn’t unappealing or anything, it was just ridiculously frilly and very  _very_ short. It might be hard to do my work in such a short dress. But, I knew I wasn’t going to lose.

 

“Understood, Master Orange. But if I win, you have to wear Pudding’s* outfit, Master Orange, and you have to wear Mint’s* outfit, Master Blue.”

 

They both stared at me in surprise, the suggestion making their jaws drop.

 

“WHAT, NO! I CAN’T WEAR A DRESS!” Master Blue fumbled, his face even bluer than before. “I’M THE HERO, NOT THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!”

 

“ACTUALLY, MEW MEW MINT* IS A HERO!” Master Papyrus chimed.

 

“N-NO, WELL YES, BUT STILL! I DON’T WANT TO DRESS LIKE A-!” Master Blue put his face in his hands. “MMMMMMWEH!”

 

“alright, deal.”

 

“P-PAPY!” Master Blue’s skull whipped towards Master Orange.

 

“don’t worry, blue. there chances of us winning are two to one. two of us, one of her.”

 

Well, their failed logic wouldn’t save them from their imminent defeat, but they could try all they wished.

 

“B-BUT IF WE LOSE-!”

 

“we won’t.” Master Orange gave me a smirk.

 

Master Papyrus interceded again, “BUT DON’T FORGET MS. NEOMA IS A  _MISTRESS AT CARDS!_ ”

 

“hush. ignore him, blue, you're the magnificent sans, remember?”

 

“MMMMMM THAT’S TRUE...” Master Blue put a phalange to his chin in thought. “I AM REALLY MAGNIFICENT... ALRIGHT! I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!”

 

“Wonderful.” I put my hands in my lap. “What game did you have in mind, Master Orange?”

 

Master Orange grinned similarly to Master Red, something I would only see once a blue moon. Actually, It was kinda sexy when he did it.  _Click_ “bs.”

 

My eyes went wide, while Master Blue beamed. However, before The two could really get hyped, I started laughing, which startled Master Orange. BullShit, aka BS, was a game where you have to tell whether a person was lying.  
  
  
  
_Oh this guy has no idea what he just got himself into._

 

I grinned at Master Orange's surprise, before replying, “I will gladly play with you. If you win, Ill wear the dress”  


 

“and if you win.” Master Orange looked towards Master Blue from the side. “we’ll wear their waitress outfits. and we’ll even call you mistress for tonight.”

 

 

“SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!”  


  
"My sister included on the mistress thing"  


  
"only if she'll wear a mew mew kissy cutie outfit too if you lose"  


  
"And you have to wear it all night plus Tomorrow"

  


"done.”

 

“  _OMS!!_ ” Master Blue put his skull in his hands, the glowing blue illuminating around him. “IF WE LOSE, I’M NEVER EVER EVER EVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU PAPY!”

 

“we won’t.”

 

“You will.” There was no way,  _no way_ , I was going to miss an opportunity of seeing 1. Master Blue in a dress and 2. Master Orange calling My sister and I mistress.

 

“HOW EXCITING!” Master Papyrus clapped his hands together at yet another game. Things really turned out well for him tonight. “I’M ROOTING FOR YOU, MS. NEOMA! THOUGH, IT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER WHO WEARS THE DRESSES. I MEAN, THEY’RE ALL CUTE.”

 

I chuckled at Master Papyrus’ innocence and sent him another wink. “My own personal cheerleader, thank you Master Papyrus.”

 

“NYEH!” Master Papyrus put his hands on his hips, proudly. “YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO CHEER YOU ON, MS. NEOMA!”

 

“OKAY OKAY, LET’S JUST START ALREADY!”

 

Master Orange started to pass out the cards, and I couldnt help but smile. Despite what my Masters thought, I wasnt such an open book as my sister, or Master Blue. Judging by his reactions I could probably tell when he would lie and whether he has any cards that Master Orange would announce when he sets his own down. So that would take out the Master Orange lying himself part...

  
  
Plus I knew how to make it seem like I was lying when I wasnt, Eye contact, Nervous Movements, I could mimic them naturally.

  
  
I picked up my cards as I saw Master Blue set down the ace of spades.

 

“I, UH, HAVE THE ACE OF SPADES! THAT MEANS IT’S YOUR TURN, ISN’T IT MS. NEOMA?”

 

That meant I had 2's.

 

“go ahead, neoma.”

 

I had one two. I placed it down, “One two.” I fidgeted, looking down at my cards, seeming nervous.  


 

“ms. neoma, i call bs.”

  


I looked over at him, and smirked. “Then take your cards, Master Orange. I have a feeling I’ve just leveled the odds.”

 

Looks of shock and awe went over my Masters faces. And I knew the rest of the game was going to play out, similarly.

 

“GO MS. NEOMA!”

 

As the game went on, I continued to use the strategy of showing no signs of lying when I WAS lying, and showing signs of lying when I wasnt lying. Along with that, I used Master Blue’s facial expressions to determine whether or not Master Orange was lying. Despite the fact that they were both teaming up on me and wouldn’t hurt each other, I still managed to hold my own enough to be in first place.

 

Finally, I was at my last card. BS’s had been called and Master Blue still managed to basically have the entire deck. Master Orange, on the other hand, had three cards. It was Master Blue’s turn.

 

“U-UHM. T-THREE JACKS!” Master Blue set down three cards.

 

“BS.” “bs.” 

  
  
Master Orange and I said at the same time, as Master Blue once again took the entire deck. One of the advantages to having Master Blue behind me: if BS ever was called on me, Master Blue would’ve taken all the cards before hand so I wouldn’t have to take any extra.

 

“UGH, ALRIGHT YOUR TURN, MS. NEOMA.”

 

I grinned, I placed down my final card, stopping my strategy, “One queen.”

 

Master Orange and Master Blue looked shocked. I had won.

 

“N-NO WAY! BS! I CALL BS!”

 

“she’s not lying, bro.”

 

And when Master Blue picked up the card, lo and behold it was the queen of hearts.

 

“I believe that makes me the winner, then.”

 

“ASTONISHING!” Master Papyrus jumped up and down. “YOU WON! AGAIN! AND EVEN AGAINST THE ODDS TWO TO ONE! YOU REALLY ARE A-!”

 

“Mistress of cards?”

 

Master Papyrus started to squee in excitement, causing me to grin.

 

“As for my prize, though...”

 

Master Blue’s eye lights went out as he turned to Master Orange. “  **PAPYRUS!**  ”

 

 _Whoa_. I’ve only ever heard Master Blue say Master Orange’s complete name a few times in the entirety of my career working for my Masters.

 

“uh... sorry bro?”

 

**“SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT! I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVETOWEARADRESSBECAUSEYOUWERETOOBUSYTRYINGTOGETBACKATNEOMAFORMAKINGREDLICKYOUANDNOWBECAUSEOFTHISFAILUREANDYOUWANTINGTOGETBACKATHERNOWWEALSOHAVETOWEARMAIDUNIFORMSANDIDON’TEVENWANTTOWEARADRESSBECAUSEISHOULDN’THAVETODRESSLIKEAGIRLBECAUSEYOUMADEABETAGAINSTAMISTRESSOFCARDSANDNOWIHAVETOWEARADRESSINFRONTOFNEOMAAND NYXBUTNOTONLYTHATBUTAFRILLYDRESSINFRONTOFNEOMAANDNYXANDNOWTHEIRGOINGTOTHINKILOOKLIKEAGIRLWHENSHESHOULDBELOOKINGATMELIKEI’MAHEROANDIT’SALLYOURFAULTIT’SALLYOURFAULT IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”**

 

“whoops.” Master Orange put his hands up in defense. “i didn’t think she’d win, honest.”

 

“UGH!” Master Blue slapped his hands in his face.

 

“well, i’m sure it won’t be that bad. i mean, those dresses are pretty cute.” Master Orange stood up, grinning.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE CUTE! I WANT TO BE DASHING!” Master Blue followed him out of the room, fussing around the poor tall skeleton.

 

I waited patiently for a few minutes as Master Papyrus relayed to me the exact events that had just happened but with more heightened suspense and drama, which I enjoyed. Finally, after Master Papyrus finished talking about my ‘excellent strategy’, Master Orange and Master Blue walked back into the room.

 

With frilly maid/waitress dresses.

 

And they were  _super_ cute.  
  
  
_Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click_  
  
  
 Ah. The Perfect Blackmail

 

Master Orange seemed to own his dress, coming in with a sly smile and an easy attitude. Master Blue, on the other hand, not so much. Master Blue was shaking like a leaf as he tried to pull the short skirt down further, his entire face a bright shade of sky blue. Pre~tty sure he would work as a pretty good lighthouse if he ever got the chance.

 

“tada.”

 

“MWEH!”

 

“WOW!” Master Papyrus smiled. “THOSE LOOK REALLY GOOD ON YOU GUYS!”

 

“Noice.” I gave them a thumbs up. “I’m going to casually mention the option of you two dressing like this all the time.”

 

“oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Master Orange laughed as he strolled next to me.

 

“I won’t even lie, I very much would.”

 

“D-D-DON’T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! MMM!” Master Blue nervously fidgeted.

 

“I'm not joking Master Blue, you really do look very cute in that dress.”

 

“I-I-I DON’T WANT TO BE  _THAT_ KIND OF CUTE!”

 

“THERE’S MULTIPLE KINDS OF CUTE?” Master Papyrus questioned.

 

I nodded, "You have no idea"

 

“huh..”

 

“Yep!”

 

"well, it was nice playing cards with you.." Master Orange knelt down on one knee and held my hand in his before gently placing his teeth on it, “my mistress.” He winked.

 

I laughed, knowing fully well that he was just playing around, "Dude you do remember that you have to wear those all day tomorrow and for the rest of tonight right?"

 

“PAPY!” Master Blue stomped over to Master Orange, irritation surrounding his aura. “CAN’T YOU TAKE SOMETHING SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE?!”

 

“heheh, sorry bro.” Master Orange stood up, shrugging. “but it’s your turn, now.”

 

“O-OH!” Master Blue turned toward me, toying with his fingers as he nervously met my eyes with his own eyelights. “... MY M-MISTRESS...”

  
  
_ClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClick_  
  


I put a hand over my mouth and had to look up. It was too cute. So cute, it almost brought tears to my eyes.

 

“MS. NEOMA? WHAT’S WRONG?”

 

“I’m sorry, you were just too adorable, Master Blue, I couldn’t handle it for once.”

 

Master Orange started to laugh, but Master Blue was startled at this.

 

“I-I DON’T-! MWEH!” Master Blue grabbed a laughing Master Orange, before dragging him out of the room.

 

“hahaheheh! thanks again for playin’ 'mistress'!” Master Orange quickly said, before he was gone.

 

But before even a second could go by, Master Sans walked in with a confused look on his face.

 

“uhm... was that-?”

 

“ORANGE AND BLUE WEARING MEW MEW MINT’S* AND MEW MEW PUDDING’S* WAITRESS DRESSES FROM THE EPISODE WHERE THEY WORK AT A MAID CAFE?” Master Papyrus smiled. “YES! YES IT WAS!”

 

Master Sans grinned, “alright. i guess that  _maid_ sense, but why?”

 

“MS. NEOMA’S A MISTRESS AT CARDS!” Master Papyrus excitedly exclaimed.

 

“a ‘mistress at cards’?”

 

“YES! SHE’S TRULY THE BEST OF THE BEST! SHE HASN’T LOST AGAINST ANYBODY YET! NOT AGAINST ME WITH GO FISH, NOT AGAINST RED WITH BLACK JACK, NOT AGAINST BLACK WITH WAR, AND NOT EVEN AGAINST ORANGE AND BLUE WITH BS!”

 

“really?” Master Sans’ eye(sockets?) scrolled over you. “and i’m guess that what i just saw was your prize?”

 

I nodded.

 

“and you didn’t ask for a raise or a vacation?”

 

_**F u c k** _

 

Master Sans patted me on the back, “heheh, maybe next time, kid.”

 

Next time... Wait! I still had Master Sans! My head shot up as I looked at him. “Master Sans! Would you like to play with me?”

 

“me? nah, i’m not very good at cards.”

 

“Please?”Getting a raise would totally help pay off the bills earlier “I’ll do anything for you if you win!”

 

“anything, huh?” Master Sans’ grin widened. “well, how can i say no to that face? i’m assuming you want time off if you win?”

 

"A raise actually"

 

“okay.” Master Sans sat down and began shuffling the cards. “it’s a deal then. any game you got in mind?”

 

I gave an innocent smile, "Poker, Master Sans.”  
  
  
  
.....Heh.....

  


* * *

  
  
I entered the dining with Masters Sans and Papyrus' One looking casual, but secretly shocked, and the other gushing, "Hey Nyx I got us a raise!" I called as the rest of out Masters took a seat.  
  
  
"Oh? How did you do tha-" She paused in shock as she took notice of Three certain Masters who two of looked incredibly flustered. She stared at them for a good few minutes before turning towards me, "You made them play Cards with you didnt you?"  
  
  
  
"Ey~ I didnt make them do anything. They brought this onto themselves" I shrugged, smiling casually.  
  
  
  
Nyx groaned and looked at our Masters "You have no idea how lucky you are"  
  
  
  
Master Papyrus Looked Highly confused, as did most my Masters "HOW SO MS. NYX?"  
  
  
  
Nyx sighed, "Back in Britain, Neoma used to work in one of the best casinos in the country, she picked pu tricks and stratgies from some of the best players there." She crossed her arms, "Not to mention she has a natural like for it" She looked them all in the eyes, "you know she played against the King of Spain in a game of Poker? She got him to sign a treaty that benefited Britain, not to mention she wrestled a  _million dollars from his bank account_ "  
  
  
I sighed "I was this close from being the next ruler of Spain... but then the Queens of Spain and England came in...."  
  
  
  
"what did they do?" Master Red asked, furrowing his brows(?)

  
  
I grinned in a cheshire cat like way, while Nyx sighed, "Before, or After They stopped laughing?"


	13. Videos (Original Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes through something hes not supposed to, and he finds....
> 
>  
> 
> A video?

 

-Narrators POV-

* * *

  
  
See, Nyx and Neoma both have two days off per month. Nyx gets the first Saturday off, Neoma gets the Second Saturday, and then both get the Third Saturday off together. Today was the Third Saturday.  
  
  
They always left before the gang woke up. Breakfast freshly made, and on the dining table by the time the bros would come down.   
  
  
So now was the perfect time to go through their stuff.  
  
  
Master Black stealthily snuck down to their room, determined to find his scarf. He couldn't find it anywhere in his room, and Neoma and Nyx were the last to have it. One of the slaves must have stolen it! Opening the door, He turned on the lights and searched around. He moved things here and there, always putting them back exactly as he had found them. He wasn't stupid after all.  
  
  
However after searching for near ten minutes and finding nothing, he growled in frustration. It had to be in here somewhere! He leaned against the wall closest to Nyx's bed, his red eyes glaring scarily as he scanned the room, when he saw something glint under Neoma's bed. Bolting over to the bed, he pulled out what seemed to be a mini drawer. it was just big enough to fit under the bed. It must be somewhere in here! Hiding something so secretly like this.  
  
  
  
Opening a drawer, he was surprised to find chips, camera chips to be exact. ones that you could put into a computer or, if you had the camera, hook up to the TV and watch. All of them were in little plastic cases, and all labeled in neat cursive handwriting. He had never seen Neoma's hand writing before to be honest. It was actually quite elegant... It was unexpected, seeing as Elegant wasn't exactly something that Neoma was. The Camera chips all had their own little name, Some Long, Some Short, some just plain strange. One of the names that caught his eye was one Labels "The Masters"  
  
  
Master Black frowned, "WHY WOULD THE SLAVE HAVE A VIDEO ON US?"  
  
  
After a moment of thought, He had an idea, "PERHAPS THEY ARE PLANNING TO OVERTHROW THE SIX OF US?" The thought was laughable, but a possibility nonetheless. "MAYBE IF  I TAKE IT TO ORIGINAL SANS.... I CAN GET THEM FIRED.... OR WORSE...."   
  
  
Smirking Evilly, Master Black stormed back up the steps with the video in his hand, heading into the living room, where Sans was currently lounging on the couch. "ORIGINAL SANS, LOOK AT THIS"   
  
  
Sans blinked a few times, "uh...edge...what exactly am i lookin' at here?"  
  
  
"I FOUND THIS TAPE IN THE SLAVES ROOM"  
  
  
"WHAT TAPE?" Master Papyrus asked as he walked in with Master Orange, who had a brow bone raised, "and why were you in the girls room?"  
  
  
"I WAS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING I'M SURE ONE OF THEM STOLE" Master Black huffed.  
  
  
"and what would that be?" Sans piped up, also raising a bone brow.  
  
  
"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. I FOUND A SECRET DRAWER UNDER THE FIRST SLAVES BED AND FOUND THIS TAPE. NOW READ THE LABEL." Master Black quickly dodged the question and held it out, only for it to be snatched by Master Blue, who entered the room a few minutes ago.  
  
  
"EDGE! YOU CANT INVADE THE GIRLS PRIVACY" He chastised, before looking at the tape, "WAIT.... 'ABOUT THE MASTERS'...?"  
   
  
"ooh~" Master Red entered the living room, tilting his head, "sounds suspicious... i wonder whats on it... hmmmm" Quickly snatching it from Master Blue's hand, he twirled the case around, 'lets find out."  
  
  
"BUT WONT THEY GET ANGRY FOR MESSING WITH THEIR STUFF?" Master Blue frowned, biting his lower teeth.   
  
  
"but what if they're tryin to kill us or something?" Master Red challenged  
  
  
"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS...." Master Papyrus says, wringing his hands, "I DONT THINK THEY WOULD BE THE TYPE TO DO SO..."   
  
  
Master Black interrupts with with a nasty snap, "WE ARE NOT MIND READERS, SO WE DO NOT KNOW FOR CERTAIN! WE MUST BE VIGILANT!"  
  
  
"besides, if they aren't talking about how to kill us, wouldn't you like to know what they have to say about us? neoma is really tricky to read, and i'm sure orange can vouch for that. remember the way she was easily able to trick him into thinking she was lying even though she was being truthful?" Master Red reasoned.  
  
  
Master Sans sighed, taking the tape from Master Red, "fine. this is probably a really bad idea, but fine. i'll go get the camera and hook it up to the tv." He blips away, while Master Orange plops down onto couch, "whelp, i got nothing better to do."  
  
  
Master Blue looks torn, before letting out a broken "MWEEEEH!!!" and sitting down next to his brother, "FINE! BUT IF WE GET IN TROUBLE, THIS WASN'T MY IDEA"  
  
  
"heh, of course blueberry" Master Red grinned as he plopped himself onto the arm chair, Master Black sitting on the other side of Blueberry, and Master Papyrus lying on the other couch.  
  
  
Sans blipped back into the living room with the cords and camera needed to watch the video. After setting it up, he went over and sat under Master Papyrus' legs. "alright. lets see whats on the tape and get this over with quickly before neoma and nyx get home.."  
  
  
\------  
  
  
Neoma was boredly folding herself in different ways, twisting her body this way and that just to see how flexible she was ("RED YOU'RE GETTING DROOL ALL OVER MY BATTLE BODY" "sorry blue") when Nyx's voice spoke up from behind the camera, "Neoma! Come on, its camera night!"  
  
"Alright Alright" Neoma sighed, unfolding herself and sitting up on her bed, going over to her drawer.Luckily, for the sake of the boys watching, she only threw something over her gymnastics outfit (Which was some tight shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top) instead of actually taking it off. "What do ya wanna talk about this time." She asked.  
  
  
"Um.... The camera slide to the side, looking around before it turned back to Neoma, "What are your thoughts on the Masters?"  
  
  
Neoma groaned, and remained silent. After a good few minutes, she sighed and sat up, "Who should I start with?"  
  
  
"Sans and Papyrus. Considering they are the Originals" (" wait how do they know that?" "WE HAVEN'T EXACTLY BEEN MAKING IT SECRET BROTHER." "yah original me. we all have the same names...." "SIMILAR LAUGHS.." "similar looks" "same lives if not a bit altered" "HONESTLY I WOULD BE HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED IF THE SLAVES WERE TRULY TOO STUPID CATCH ON" "...")  
  
  
Neoma hesitated, looking towards the door, as if any moment the skeletons would burst into the room. However after a few minutes of scanning it, she relaxed, "Papyrus is an absolute delight. I love working for him the most to be honest" She leaned back and popped her back softly, "He always manages to find the bright side of things, despite the situation. You could be in the hospital with 37 stab wounds and he would always bring out the positivity of the situation." She gave a small genuine smile at the camera, "If I were to be stuck on an island with someone I wasn't related to, it would have to be him. Because he would probably find a way to make it a positive thing. Hes kind, courteous, respectful, and pretty damn smart if you think about it. I listen to him talk about his puzzles right? Sometimes he says things that would make a normal person's head spin. I'm sure someday He would make a damn good engineer"  ("bro, calm down. you're like a light house right now." "NYEH")   
  
  
"And Sans?" Nyx inquired. Neoma paused again, thinking carefully before replying, "He says he has a forgive and forget policy, but honestly, its kinda bull shit. For Example: His extremely biased opinion towards humans. If I were to guess, he met a few bad apples, and it spoiled the entire bunch for him." She then explained, "Like, When I first started to work for him, it took him a year to stop giving me these looks like any minute I would just burst into random anger and kill everyone he loves." She pointing at the camera, "He gives you those looks sometimes ya know. I see him out the corner of my eye sometimes just give you that really dirty look like your gonna stab someone any minute now. I hate it. Like, I get it, a lot of humans are bad, You and I off all people know how bad we can be. Our father being a prime example. But that doesn't mean all of us are horrible. Hell Nyx you cant even stand to hurt the spiders and beetles you find around here. You just take them and put them somewhere in the woods where they would live a nice life. What could you possibly to do hurt them?  "Oh nooo! She politely told me that she doesnt feel the same way as I do about puzzles. Sans she hurt me!" Yah. Master Papyrus and Blue may be sweet, but they ain't pussies." ("ouch, she's not afraid to lay it on is she?" "..." "i'm actually kinda afraid now of what shes gonna say about me.." "I'M SURE IT WONT BE THAT BAD RED"  "I'M 10X SURE IT WILL BE WORSE THAN THAT" "you really know how to make your bro feel better don't ya edge") "But, It's quite obvious he's intelligent, even if he hides it by making a few stupid puns. Although I'm not saying I don't enjoy his jokes. I honestly think they're hilarious. Mostly because I love jokes. He's pretty laid back about things, and extremely loyal to those he cares about. He's willing to cut down anyone in his way if it meant keeping his brother safe. As a fellow older sibling, I respect him. He's also really fucking powerful and fast.  So in a way, his good out weighs his bad"  
  
  
Nyx giggled behind the camera, "Okay Okay, The Swap bros this time. What do you think about them?"  
  
  
  
Neoma grinned, her eyes brightening more if possible, "Master Blue is one of those guys who you would think is completely adorable, and the thing is, He is. ("MW-MWEH? I'M NOT ADORABLE" "i'd beg to differ blueberry") But at the same time... ("HUH?) He so fucking AWARE that hes cute! He uses his cuteness to his advantage, and he's fucking good at it"  She walked over to a cabinet near her bed, and opened it, grabbing a thing of snacks, "Like, I've even seen him use it against Fell." ("WHAT?!!!") "Fell started to bully him once right? So he cried, and He got not only Orange, but Sans to kick his ass. He was basically smirking when none of them were looking! It was awesome. Hes probably my second favorite."  
  
  
"Orange"  
  
  
"Hes great. He obviously  cares for his brother, and He's a damn good romance writer, even though he really needs to add Capitalization. seriously.... I accidentally walked in on him writing once. I thought it was adorable. ("BROTHER! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU THIS BRIGHTLY COLORED ORANGE BEFORE. ARE YOU OKAY?" "never mind if he's okay! did you hear neoma? he writes!" "OOOH ORANGE JUST WENT EVEN BRIGHTER! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE COULD GET AS BRIGHT AS THAT") Though the names were strikingly familiar if you know what I mean... He's really understanding, if I were to have a problem I'd probably take it to him first. If I wasn't working under him and the fact that I don't like to burden people with my problems... Of course his actions are similar to those of Master Sans, the only difference is, He doesn't completely hate humans. Little distrustful, but not overly so to the point its suffocating. Definitely knows how to threaten a guy. I commend him for that. If I wasn't scared of nothing, He would definitely intimidate me. He's also not entirely respectful. ("ouch") Its not that he thinks hes better than everyone though, it's just how he is. It's really difficult to lie to him sometimes though. Another thing I respect him for. "  
  
  
Neoma then continued on without her sister having to say another, leaving the only two bros left: Underfell.  
  
  
Oh boy howdy....  
  
  
"Red is a pervert. Like, a really big ass pervert. The thing is....Hes a bad pervert. I'm not saying he don't know how to flirt, but he's really bad at tactic. I can walk into a club and get 5 bitches numbers right? But if Red were to the walk into the club. He'd mostly likely get 5 kicks to the groin before he even had the chance of getting a girls number. There's three things you need to check for when flirting with a girl, One: Timing. If you wanna be smooth as fuck, you gotta time it just right. Two: Planning. You gotta make sure whatever you say, wont offend the girl or disgust her. You can tell what a girl likes and hates by noticing what she wears and other little details. and Finally: Interest. You GOTTA make sure the gal is interested in you! Look for signs! But this guy doesn't do any of that. He flirts with whoever he wants, whenever he wants, using whatever flirty lines he wants and Honestly it just makes me shake my head in disappointment." ("heheheh, get dunked on red" "shut up mr. racist") She then held a finger, as if signaling for one to wait, "But....." She looked at the camera, "But.... While he is a really bad pervert, He's a really good brother. He really does care for Edge, even though Edge doesn't really deserve that amount of compassion. Especially with way he treats his brother. But Red keeps on anyways. He LETS Edge treat him like that. Anything, and Everything He does, He does to either make his brother happy, or to protect his brother. He's.. Determined. Ya know? I really like that about him. I'm sure if he ever did settle down with a girl, he would be a great husband, and maybe in the future, an amazing father." ( "..." "awwwwww" "AWWWWW" "awwwwww" "AWWWWW"  "PFT PLEASE." "shut up edge")  
  
  
  
"That's real sweet of you Neoma" Nyx awed from behind the camera. Neoma ran a hand through her hair, which was down by the way, looking a bit exasperated, "Yah. But I would never say it to his face ya know. I'm like Nocturnal from Skyrim."  
  
  
"Scolding and sneering on the outside, Content and happy on the inside. I know." Nyx said in an understanding voice, before sitting down. At least it seemed like she sat down, "Now... About Master Black...."  
  
  
Neoma frowned deeply, "To be honest..." She started, "I really. Really. Really don't like Master Black. He's narcissistic, cruel, abusive, no respect for anyone other than himself, and often doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut when he needs it to. He treats his brother like complete shit, and acts more like our father did when he was still alive." (" _whoa_ " "THAT'S... I THINK THE WORST SHES SAID ABOUT ANYONE SO FAR."  "...." ) She takes a deep breath, "and it makes me kinda worried for him honestly." ( "wait- what?" ) "Edge has a lot going for him. He doesn't seem to realize just how much he has. One of these days, Red's gonna start questioning himself, " Why do I let him treat me this way? What did I ever do to deserve this? Because I'm seemingly weaker than him? Why? Why? WHY WHY WHY?" and then hes gonna fucking lose it. He's gonna say and do things that surprise Edge, things he never thought he was going to hear from his brother. Then one out of two things are gonna happen. Either One: He just leaves. or Two: It ends as badly as it did with our father."  She leans back after taking another deep breath, "For now, lets just say Red leaves and never comes back. The others will most likely go after Red, and not think twice, because Edge already shattered any remnant of hope for them being his friends. And then.Then..." She gained a sad look, "He's going to realize just how much he lost in a single day." She sighed, "And that's what worries me ya know? Edge may be an asshole, but he can be really sweet and caring in his own way. He cares for Red, even though he wont ever admit it or say it out loud." ("man...that's deep" "...")  
  
  
  
She stood up, and started pacing, "Hell I worry for all of them. Sans, Orange, Red, and Edge especially. Like." She gestured to one side, "All four are assholes. But...." She shifted her hands so they were in front of her, "They're MY assholes" She gestured to the other side. ("i feel really insulted, yet really touched at the same time" "same orange, same" )  
  
   
She then paused, "Also they are all really hot as humans"  
  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
  
"Oh yah! You weren't there! Yah somethin happened one day to where they all turned human. Here I got pictures come on."  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
The skeletons all watched as she walked over and began showing her sister all the pictures she took of them human, as well as the video, in silence. They were... shocked that she even thought of them like that.  
  
  
"Hey Guys were ho-" Neoma's voice stopped short as she stared at the screen.  The skeletons all peeking over their seats at the girls face.  
  
  
She dropped the plastic bag in her hand, and let out a long hiss. Sounding eerily similar to a snake, "Godssssss dammit"  
  
  
"Whats wrong sister?" Nyx asked, walking in, before seeing the video on screen, "Oh. That's what."  
  
  
"How did you even get a hold of that" Neoma hissed again, running a hand through her bangs, seeing as the rest of her hair was in a braid.  
  
  
"I WAS SEARCHING FOR MY SCARF. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE STOLEN IT"  
  
  
"Dude, It'sssss in the dryer for fucksssss sssssake " Neoma hissed once more. Making Red raise a bony brow,  
  
  
"heya, dollface, whats up with the hissing?"  
  
  
"Oh she just does that when she's embarrassed" Nyx shrugged, a small smile on her face. Although for some reason, she seemed to have this wave of... relief surrounding her.  
  
  
"Ssssssshut up...." Neoma muttered, looking exasperated, "I'm going out for a bit. Take care of my thingsssss, would you?" She sent a look towards her sister, before quickly bolting out the door.   
  
  
Nyx smiled gently, before picking up the bag her sister dropped, "Don't worry, She'll be fine. She just needs some time to get over her embarrassment. Though I would suggest no to go through our things again. Neoma hates it when her privacy is violated. And for those who say they like their privacy" Her eyes flicked towards Masters Sans, Red, and Orange, "You sure do seem to like poking you nose into other people business. Don't you think." She then smiled kindly as the three began to fluster and gain ashamed looks, "Please be thoughtful next time Masters. Thank you." Heading over to the camera and pulling out the chip, she put it back in its case before heading down to her and her sisters room. It wasnt until after the girls were gone did Orange blink  
  
  
"wait.. how did neoma take a picture of us when we were human, when she didn't have a camera?"  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
Nyx put her sisters things away in their proper place, before putting the chip back in its drawer. She was silent the entire time, her face blank as she looked down. putting the cabinet back, she pulled out another box that was originally behind it. It was bigger, wider, and locked with three different locks. Quietly, she relocated the box to another place, one that was much more hidden than the last. But before she did, she used three different shaped silver, butterfly keys to open it and make sure everything was still inside  
  
  
  
"That was too close..." She breathed, looking at the contents closely.  
  
  
  
There sat a long, sleek, beautiful Black and Silver CheyTac Intervention Sniper Rifle, with a logo a Cobra wrapped with chains, baring its fangs carved gently into the side...  
  
  
  
And That was only the first part of the box.


	14. Guessing Love (Accusations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to figure out whom she loves!
> 
> Not gonna work out for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Says to a commenter that she will update during the weekend. Three months pass by. Tells another shes gonna update tomorrow, Updates a week later*
> 
> This just proves you should not trust my word

-Neoma's POV-

 

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY DECISION MAKING!" Master Black said, not even bothering to look at me.

 

"Master Black, please!" I sighed, exasperated. "You can’t build a torture room in one of your spare guest rooms!"

　

Nyx and I had previously been working on lunch as we always would at that time, when we had heard the sudden boom come from our Master. He had marched his way in, demanding my assistance, and tossed me a bag filled with various sharp objects while telling me to carry them for him. Needless to say, I was not fond of the idea of having a torture room in the mansion, and, more importantly, I did not want to clean it.

　

I'm fine with just cleaning my leather armor, thanks.

　

"I CAN’T? REALLY? FOR SOME REASON YOU SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO HAS POWER OVER ME, SLAVE!" The most high maintenance Master hissed.

　

I groaned, "For the fucks sake, Master, I’m not a slave. I get paid!"

　

"WHAT WOULD YOU PREFER ME TO CALL YOU THEN? PET? CUR?"

　

"How about Neoma? You know, that title. Thats also known as my name? Yah. That." Honestly, would it hurt to use my name?

　

Master Blacks’s mouth turned down into a scowl at my slight sarcasm before he started setting up his various torture devices. I only needed him to pull out two terrifying devices — that of which I knew exactly what they were for — before I had enough. No way was I letting my sister anywhere near this room.

　

"Master Black, I refuse to allow such a room in the house!" I said firmly.

　

Master Black laughed, "YOU _REFUSE_? YOU’RE BEING UNCHARACTERISTICALLY UNCOOPERATIVE TODAY. THAT’S FUNNY THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN REFUSE ME, THOUGH."

　

Damn. Thats okay though. Because I ave quite the collection of cards up my sleeve. Once being the tattle-tale card. "Fine. I’ll tell Master Sans, then." I crossed my arms.

　

Master Black glowered at me, and he would have been very frightening if I hadnt seen something worse before. He pulled out a large knife from his bag with a loud ‘SHING’ and hissed threateningly, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD MAKE IT PASSED THE FRONT DOOR?"

　

I stood up straight, squaring my shoulders as I looked my Master in the eyes and said, "Master Black, even if I couldn’t make it passed the front door, I’m positive my other Master’s would notice."Puting my hands to my hips in defiance, I continued, "So either you stop me right now with those instruments of yours, or I go to tell Master Sans. Either way this goes, you are _not_ building a torture room."

　

I was certain that Master Black was going to be furious with me, and the next several weeks of my "life" were going to be spent with him somehow forcing me onto my knees. But to my surprise, he just put a hand to his chin as his eye(sockets?) scrolled my body up and down.

　

"FINE." He stated calmly as he set his knife down. Oooookaaay. That was weird.In fact, this downright made me fucking uneasy.

　

"Thank you, Master Black." I bowed lightly, ready to leave before he did anything else.

　

I began to walk out of the unbuilt torture room, when he stepped in front of the door, blocking my path.

　

"Master Black?" I asked, raising a brow in confusion.

　

"YOU KNOW, I’VE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT YOU, SLAVE." He bent over me to get a better look, causing me to lean away from him. "YOU CONSTANTLY ANTAGONIZE ME WITH YOUR ANTICS."

　

Me? Antagonize him? .... Okay maybe a little but has this fucker seen what the hell he makes me do?

　

"YOU ALWAYS FEEL THE NEED TO RUIN THINGS FOR ME."

　

Ruin things? Really? Things that dont need to be here? Such as, Oh I dont know, _A Torture Room?_

　

"OR THAT SUBTLE TONE OF SATIRE WHENEVER YOU TALK TO ME, BUT YOU DON’T SEEM TO USE IT ON ANYONE ELSE."

　

Well, I think someone's ego is pretty inflated, because I literally never have that tone in my voice. Unless He.

　

Master Black stood up straight and crossed his arms, "I SUSPECTED IT FROM THE BEGINNING, BUT NOW I THINK IT’S CLEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF ME."

　

Oh fuck, did he finally find out I thought he was actually a fucking dick?! Wait, I thought everyone knew he was, already. Not to mention the video they watched (Still pissed about that)

　

"YOU’RE HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH ME." He smirked.

　

...What?

　

I choked, "What?"

　

What??

　

"IT’S OBVIOUS, YOU DON’T NEED TO BE BASHFUL ABOUT IT." The arrogance on his face was hard to rival, and thats saying something considering I've met a lot of arrogant people. "AND IT’S NOT SURPRISING, EITHER. I HAVE MANY ADMIRERS, AFTERALL."

　

"Master Black, I don’t think-"

　

"I CAN’T BLAME YOU, CONSIDERING I _AM_ THE BEST OF THE BEST. AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME GOOD TASTE TO YOU."

　

"Master Black-"

　

"SO SORRY I CAN’T RECIPROCATE YOUR FEELINGS, THOUGH." He put his hands on his hips, "AFTER ALL, I DO HAVE STANDARDS, AND JUDGING BY YOUR LOOKS..." He scrolled my body once again and smirked, "YOU DON’T FIT ANY OF THEM."

　

Okay, Fuck you, "Master-!"

　

"IF ANYTHING, YOUR FEELINGS ARE MORE OF AN ANNOYANCE. JUST ANOTHER BOTHERSOME THING I HAVE TO DEAL WITH, I SUPPOSE. BUT SINCE I’M SO GRACIOUS, I GUESS I’LL TAKE YOU-"

　

"Master Black, I don’t love you!" I nearly yelled.

　

My Master blinked once, then twice, surprised by this. "YOU DON’T...?"

　

I sighed, "Right, so you don’t have to worry. My feelings are strictly professional."

　

I was about to leave again, trying to get back to my work when he stopped me _again_.

　

"WHY NOT?"

　

"Uhm?"

　

"WELL?" He did not look happy, "WHY NOT?"

　

"Because I don’t?"

　

"THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Master Black said more to himself than to me, "I AM THE PERFECT IMAGE OF PERFECTION, I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD _NOT_ FALL FOR ME!"

　

"Maybe I have different tastes?"

　

"NO NO, I’M EVERYONE’S TASTES THAT WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE." He began listing things on his finger, "I’M CONFIDENT, INTELLIGENT, NOT TO MENTION INCREDIBLY HANDSOME..."

　

Don’t forget self-absorbed, arrogant, and an asshole.

　

Lets not even get started on that Ego.

　

"PERHAPS YOU'RE IN DENIAL!" He looked at me like he figured it out.

　

"Yah, no." The only one in denial, was him.

　

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Master Black growled, then he had a look of realization on his face. "DO YOU... LOVE SOMEONE ELSE?"

　

I knew that anything I would say he’d ignore. So I just replied with, "Sure. Why the fuck not."

　

" **_WHO IS IT?!_ ** "

　

Woah, Okay, I was not expecting that. To late to turn back now.,, "I can’t tell you, it’s a secret."

　

"WHY?"

　

"Because I made an oath?"

　

He squinted at me, causing me to sigh mentally. Before he said, "THAT’S STUPID. I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME."

　

"I can’t. I swore that I would never tell a soul." I put a hand over my heart, hoping he’d buy it.

　

"...FINE. BUT I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL FIND OUT WHO IT IS!" Why would he even want to know? Regardless, he turned around with his scarf trailing behind him as he left the unbuilt torture room.

　

Wow, that was unexpected. Welp, Time to prepare for the unintended consequences.

　

* * *

 

-Narrators POV-

　

Master Black slammed his hands down on the dining room table, causing it to shake. "I KNOW IT’S ONE OF YOU CRETINS, SO WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT!?"

　

Neoma was in the kitchen, telling Nyx what had happened, unaware of the conversation taking place as her Masters sat in the dining room enjoying their lunch. Master Black was the only one of her Masters standing, and was staring at each of them accusingly. The five other Masters, on the other hand, were staring at him like he was crazy.

　

"uh, boss?"

　

"WELL? DON’T KEEP ME WAITING, CONFESS!"

　

Master Orange scratched the back of his head, "you’re gonna have to be more specific, edge."

　

Master Black growled, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "THE SLAVE, TTHE FIRST ONE WE TOOK IN TO BE SPECIFIC, SAYS SHE’S IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY, AND I INTEND TO FIND OUT WHO. FOR PROFESSIONAL REASONS ONLY, OF COURSE. WE CAN’T HAVE THE HELP BEING ROMANTICALLY INCLINED WITH ONE OF US, THAT WOULD JUST BE SCANDALOUS!"

　

The obnoxious Master was too busy explaining his actions to notice the looks of shock and flushes of cheekbones around the room. That was, until somebody dropped their fork. (Master Orange of course.)

　

"WELL?! STOP STARING AGAPE, AND TELL ME WHO IT IS?!" Master Black said, annoyed at the eagerness of his peers.

　

"you mean she-" Master Sans was interrupted.

　

Master Blue almost stood on the table as he leaned toward Master Black in excitement, a large smile on his face. "SHE LIKES ONE OF US!?"

　

Master Black audibly growled again as he leaned away from the excitable Master.

　

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT’S ONE OF US?" Master Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought, "SHE COULD LIKE ANOTHER MONSTER, SHE DOES GO TO THE VILLAGE OFTEN? OR WHAT ABOUT ANOTHER HUMAN? SHE DOES GET A DAY OFF AFTER ALL."

　

There was a small moment of silence, before various ‘pssh’s and ‘nah’s could be heard from the other Masters.

　

Thaaaaaaaaaat's The Skele-Family for yah!

　

"well, i don’t know about you guys," Master Red drooled as he jumped up from his chair, "but i’m getting in on that action!"

　

Master Red was almost about to make a beeline for the kitchen, when Master Black grabbed him by the collar, turned Master Red’s skull to face his own, and scowled.

　

Master Red gulped, "a-and by getting in on that action, i m-meant going upstairs. t-to my room. to be by myself." He laughed nervously.

　

Satisfied, Master Black let go of Master Red, leading Master Red to grumble as he left to his room.

　

Master Black turned toward the others, before scoffing and leaving the room as well.

　

"I’M GONNA GO ASK HER IF IT’S ME!" Master Papyrus stood up.

　

"WHAT? NO, I’M GONNA GO ASK FIRST!" Master Blue bounced up as well.

　

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Master Papyrus held out his fist, causing Master Blue to hold out his own.

　

"I WON’T LOSE!" The smallest of your Masters replied.

　

"ROCK."

　

"PAPER."

　

"SCISSORS!"

　

Master Papyrus beamed with his rock while Master Blue sunk in defeat with his scissors. "NYEHEHEH!"

　

"MMMMM NO FAIR..." Master Blue sat back down as Master Papyrus headed toward the kitchen.

　

"heheh, better luck next time, bro." Master Orange patted Master Blue on the back.

　

As Master Papyrus walked into the kitchen where you were doing the dishes, he knocked on the door with a loud boom. "M-MS. NEOMA?"

　

-Neoma's POV-

　

I looked toward our Master and gave somewhat of a smile. It wasn’t often that the Masters came to visit us while we worked in the kitchen, but when they did it was usually Master Papyrus. "Ah, Master Papyrus. How can I help you?"

　

"W-WELL..." The most innocent of Masters played with his phalanges and avoided eye contact as an orange blush spread across his face. We could tell he had a loss in his confidence, and honestly, we curious to find what about. "I ACTUALLY WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

　

Nyx peered over from the cake mix she was stirring, curious as to what was going on.

　

"Go right ahead." I said.

　

He gulped, "D-DO YOU LIKE ME?"

　

"Of course I do, Master."

　

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT!" I raised a brow in a questioning manner, and he continued, "I MEAN IT LIKE, YOU KNOW! LIIIIIKE ME."

　

"Uhm..."

　

"YOU KNOW? LIKE LIIIIIIKE!"

　

"..." I suddenly get the feeling I know what he's talking about. Nyx, bless her heart, still looks positively confused.

　

Master Papyrus slapped a hand across his face, "I MEAN IT LIKE, WELL, ARGH LET ME JUST TRY TO EXPLAIN! YOU KNOW WHEN TWO PEOPLE LIKE LIIIIKE EACH OTHER, AND THEN THEY DO THINGS TOGETHER LIKE EAT SPAGHETTI AND GIVE EACH OTHER GIFTS AND WEAR SPECIAL HANG-OUT CLOTHES TOGETHER?"

　

"You mean really close friends?" Nyx inquired. I barely refrained from smiling. I know its cruel to continue as if I didnt know what he was talking about, but it was just so adorable...

　

If you were in my shoes, I'm sure you would have done it too.

　

"NOOOO! OKAY, LET ME START FROM THE BEGINNING, SO I WAS EATING- WELL ACTUALLY I WASN’T EATING AT ALL BECAUSEIHADALREADYEATENMYSANDWHICHBUTTHAT’SNOTIMPORTANT-ANYWAY,SOIWASITTINGKINDANOTREALLYANDSANSWASTALKINGTOMEBECAUSEWEALWAYSTALKTOGETHERDURINGLUNCHTIME,HE’SSOLAZYSOMETIMESYOUKNOWBECAUSEHEALWAYSSPENDSHISTIMESLEEPINGAND _OHMYSTARS_ IHAVETOCARRYHIMEVERYWHEREYOUDON’TEVENKNOW,BUTANYWAYSOIWASDOINGALLTHISWHENEDGECAMEINALLANGRYLOOKING,WELLHE’SALWAYSANGRYLOOKING,BUTTHAT’SNOTTHEPOINTTHEPOINTIS- _GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY_ I RUINED IT!" My Master cried.

　

Okay this went from adorable to fucking hilariously so in less than 5 seconds flat.

　

I tilted my head as our Master sunk to his knees.

　

"I GIVE UP! I’M SORRY, I FAILED! GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

　

I went over and patted him on the head gently, "Don’t worry, Master Papyrus. I’m sure you’ll figure things out."

　

"REALLY?" Master Papyrus looked up at you with tears in his eyes, "WOWIE, MS. NEOMA! YOU’RE THE BEST!" He jumped up and hugged me, holding you up off the ground because of how much taller he was than I.

　

I chuckled gently as he set me down, "Thank you, Master."

　

He darted out of the room, leaving me slightly confused, but happy nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

　

-Narrators POV-

　

As Master Papyrus reentered the dining room, three of the other Masters looked at him in anticipation.

　

"well?" Master Orange inquired, "did she say anything?"

　

"YES! SHE SAID A LOT OF THINGS!"

　

"NO BUT IS SHE IN LOVE WITH YOU?" Master Blue bounced up and down.

　

"HMMMM... KINDA-MAYBE-A-BIT-BUT-NOT-REALLY-MAYBE-PROBABLY-NOT. I KNOW FOR SURE SHE LIKES ME AS A FRIEND, THOUGH!" Master Papyrus smiled.

　

"good for you, bro." Master Sans patted him on the back.

　

Master Blue bounced back and forth as his smile grew, "OKAY OKAY OKAY, MY TURN!"

　

-Neoma's POV-

　

I was dusting things in the hallway, when I heard my name being called once more that day.

　

"MS. NEOMA!" Master Blue bound towards me with a skip in his step. "MS. NEOMA, I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

　

I turned toward my Master in question, curious to what he wanted to ask. I wonder if it had something to do with my other excitable Master earlier today...

　

When Master Blue caught up to me, I bowed, "Of course, what is it Master Blue?"

　

Master Blue took a deep breath, "MASTER BLACK TOLD US YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE TODAY!"

　

FUCK! I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass! "O-oh, Master Blue, that was just-"

　

"AND I NEED TO KNOW..." Master Blue grabbed my hands, and looked me straight in the eyes. "IS IT ME?"

　

I looked at my Master in surprise, and he gulped as his bright blue face grew bluer and bluer. He bit his lower teeth in anticipation, so I cleared my throat, "You needn't worry, Master Blue. I don’t feel that way towards you."

　

Master Blue’s face immediately fell, and he looked like he was about to cry. Despite this, he still held on tight to my hands. "Y-YOU... DON’T..." He shook his head before looking back up to me and saying, "THAT’S OKAY!"

　

Oh fuck, Oh fuck he has tears bristling in his eyes, which immediately made me feel guilty. He looked like a puppy that just got kicked and then screamed at for no reason.

　

"B-BECAUSE I WON’T GIVE UP!"

　

Wait, what?

　

"I PROMISE YOU THAT IN THE END, IT’LL BE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THAT HOLDS YOUR HEART!" He finally let go of my hands after one final squeeze, before running off in the other direction.

　

"....Huh..."

　

I heard various ‘MWEH’s as he left, leaving me to shake my head. There always seemed to be something going on with my Masters...

 

* * *

 

　

After I finally finished dusting the hallway, I turned around only to run into my tall, orange-wearing Master.

　

"Oh! Excuse me, Master Orange!" You know, I find it strange that he always seems to teleport _right_ behind me, causing me to bump into him regularly. Maybe he wasn’t very precise in where he teleports,which furthers my point on why my shifting ability is way better?

　

Or perhaps, he just wants an excuse for him to feel me up for a breif moment when I do bump into him.

　

Most likely that one.

　

"no worries," He smiled, lazily.

　

"Can I help you with something?" I inquired.

　

Master Orange looked away, as if he was thinking for a moment, before he said, "nah, i’m good."

　

Riiiiiight. I know Whats happening. Considering what Master Blue told me, I should start getting used to all my other Masters stopping me. "Alright then, Master."

　

I walk around him, moving onto my next chore, and, I admit, I was put off by him following me. He was just watching me. Silently. It reminded me of back on the feild, which in turn, made me itch for my blade.

　

I turn back toward him, "Are you sure there’s nothing you need help with?"

　

"me? no." He rocked back and forth on his heels, "i was just wondering about you."

　

"I'm not surprised. There's a lot of things you guys wonder about me" I continued walking, but my eyes didn’t leave him.

　

He followed my step and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "just wondering if you’ve got anything to say to me. aaaanything at all." He drawled.

　

"Hmmm..." I put a finger to my chin in thought, "Oh, that’s right! I wanted to ask you..."

　

Master Orange’s smile widened.

　

"What would you like for dinner?"

　

"uhh..." Ah man, Master Orange is great, but its so much fun fucking with him, "anything’s fine, i guess."

　

"Alright, Master." I tried to continue forward, but my Master quickly walked in front of me.

　

"but..." He walked backwards a bit, still facing me and inviting me forward. "is there anything else you wanted to tell me? anything you’d like to... confess?"

　

I've been seeing where this was going since the very beginning. He was wondering the same thing Master Blue and Master Papyrus was wondering. I felt slightly annoyed that Master Orange, instead of being honest like Master Blue, was trying to push me into admitting feelings I didn’t even have.

　

I toyed with my fingers and looked to the ground in an awkward manner. "Well, actually... There is one thing I need to confess..."

　

Master Orange had a bright orange color cover his cheekbones as he listened intently. "go ahead?"

　

"The truth is..."

　

He nodded.

　

"The honey I buy isn’t actually honey."

　

My Master face-palmed. "no, that’s not what i-!" Master Orange’s head snapped to me, "wait _what?_ "

　

I laughed, his reaction being the best possible outcome of the situation. "Oh man I'm just messing with you dude. Its real honey, I swear."

　

Your Master laughed nervously, mostly out of relief. "oh, heheh. nice."

　

I smiled at him before continuing, "But in truth, is this about what Master Black said earlier today? If that’s the case, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not in love with anyone here"

　

Master Orange’s smile became strained and slightly confused, "oh... heheheh, right... nothing to worry about, then."

　

With no more time to stop and elaborate, I quickly bowed, before walking around my Master and saying, "Have a good afternoon, Master."

　

"...thanks."

　

* * *

 

 

As I swept the hallway of the second floor, I began to pass by your Master’s rooms. One, Master Blue. Two, Master Papyrus. Three, Master Black. And four-!

　

Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed me from Master Red’s room. Before I could even process what was happening, I was slammed up against the wall beside my Master’s door.

　

I AM FEELING EXTREMELY TRIGGERED TODAY

　

"Fucking Ow..." I said, feling a bruise form on the back of my head. Eh, it would be gone in a few hours.

　

"mmmmm, hey sweetheart." Master Red was drooling.

　

In the 10 top situations I wished not to be in, this had to be the third. "... I sincerely hope you’re not going to do anything you’ll regret, Master."

　

He purred at the title I gave him, causing me to shiver in disgust, "aw, dollface, but wouldn’t it be great if we did something we both want."

　

"I can tell you right now that I don’t _woah-_!" I tensed as he tried to trail his fingers up my shirt. I pushed his hands off of me and quickly said, "Keep your hands to yourself, Master!"

　

"heheh, i like it when you fight back..."

　

OKAY, that was where I drew the line. "Master Red, I will scream if you don’t stop."

　

Master Red began panting, "promise?"

　

"MAAASTER SAA-!!"

　

Suddenly, his hands clamped over my mouth. "okay okay, geez i’ll stop! you could’ve just said so."

　

Prison is not nice this time of year, I made an oath not to hurt anyone innocent of crimes. Prison is not nice this time of year, I made an oath not to hurt anyone innocent of crimes.

　

"wait, but if you’re not into me and you’re not into my bro, papyrus, honey, or blueberry, then all that’s left is sans, right?"

　

I shook my head.

　

"then who?" He growled.

　

I pulled his hand off my mouth and said, "I made an Oath"

　

"...that’s stupid, i command you to tell me."

　

I snort, as that’s exactly what Master Black said earlier that day.

　

Master Red tilted his head, "what’s so funny, doll?"

　

I shook my head again, "Nothing important. May I leave now, Master?"

　

Master Red still seemed dissatisfied and irritated with my not answer, but let me go anyway.

　

"Thank you"

　

He grumbled a few things I couldn’t quite hear and went back into his room.

 

* * *

　

-Narrators POV-

　

"SO SHE’S NOT IN LOVE WITH A SINGLE ONE OF US?" Master Blue questioned.

　

The girls were in the other room preparing dinner while all of the Masters were gathered in the living room.

　

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU, BROTHER? YOU HAVEN’T ASKED?" Master Papyrus turned toward Master Sans.

　

"it’s not me."

　

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

　

He shrugged and looked down. "i just do."

　

"WELL, THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Master Black fumed, "IF IT’S NOT ONE OF US, THEN WHO IS IT?"

　

"maybe it really is another monster?" Master Orange sunk into the arm chair. "or maybe it’s a human?"

　

"WHAT? NO THAT’S CRAZY, SLAVES DON’T HAVE FRIENDS."

　

"EDGE IS KINDA RIGHT," Master Blue chimed in, "EXCEPT ABOUT THE SLAVES PART. BUT HOW CAN MS. NEOMA HAVE ANY TIME TO MAKE FRIENDS? SHE'S NOT THE MOST SOCIABLE OF PEOPLE"

　

"SHE DOES GO OUT SHOPPING, THOUGH! MAYBE THAT’S WHEN!" Master Papyrus suggested.

　

"here’s a crazy idea, we’ll all ask her when she comes in." Master Red said, "she can’t refuse if we all ask, right?"

　

There was a silent agreement that fell over the room, before Master Blue said, "I’LL GO CALL HER OVER!"

　

-Neoma's POV-

　

I was stirring the ingredients when I heard Master Blue knock on the door to the kitchen and call my name. "MS. NEOMA?"

　

...I get the sudden feeling I know whats about to happen.

　

"Yes, Master Blue?"

　

"CAN YOU COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM? WE HAVE SOMETHING WE WANNA ASK YOU!"

　

Fuck I'm right. I look over at Nyx, whom I've already told everything to, with the most done look on my face, which just makes my sister giggle. My mouth twitched into a small smile in response before answering Master Blue, "Alright, Master."

　

I followed my eccentric Master to the living room, where I saw all of my Masters sitting together, looking at me intently.

　

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

　

"Is there something I can help you with, Masters?" I asked indifferently.

　

"MS. NEOMA, WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH?" Master Blue voiced for all of my Masters.

　

DAMN, the Masters were still on that? I inwardly sighed at the amount of trouble that had been caused by that simple comment I made earlier that day.

　

But before I could say anything, Master Black boomed, "AND DON’T YOU DARE GIVE US SOME, ‘IT’S A SECRET’ or 'I MADE AN OATH' CRAP. IF YOU DON’T ANSWER US, WE’LL BURN YOU AT THE STAKE!"

　

"we won’t do that." Master Sans said, leisurely.

　

"AND WE’LL CUT OFF YOUR LIMBS BEFORE HAND SO IT’LL BE EVEN MORE PAINFUL!"

　

"we won’t do that either."

　

"WHOEVER YOU DO SAY THOUGH, WE’LL BURN THEM AT THE STAKE INSTEAD!"

　

Master Orange rolled his eye(sockets?), "just ignore everything he says at this point."

　

I felt a bit suspicious at the fact he didnt deny that they wouldnt do that to the man (or woman) I fell in love with.

　

I sighed, there was no getting out of this one. Though, I was pretty sure that whoever I would say, Master Black would terrorize them to no end, and Master Red would no doubt start planning their demise. Actually now tht I think about it, they all would find a way to make whomever I love's life hell. So, I had to be smart about it. "Alright, Masters, if you truly insist... I love..."

　

My Masters stood on the edge of their seats to listen to me.

　

"Loki."

　

...

　

"The Norse God of Mischief, Lies and Sass."

　

...

　

"From the Marvel Universe"

　

...

　

"I think Thor's a better pick." Nyx said absentmindedly as she entered.

　

"You traitor!" I said, a look of betrayal and fake anger in my voice, "Loki is obviously the better brother!"

　

"You just like him because He's sarcastic and has amazing hair."

　

"....Now I'm not going to say thats false, but thats not entirely right either. I mean... He has a nice ass too..."

　

"I still stand with my case though, Thor is better. He's loyal to his country and those he cares about and tends to try and see the best in everyone."

　

"That man is an idiot. He's not even fit to Rule Asgard! At least Loki is intelligent and wise enough to understand the political part of the job. He may not be strong, but Thats where his magic comes to play!"

　

Nyx went to argue, probably to point out what happened in Thor 2 and a few other movies, before some of the Masters started chuckling, causing me to look over.

　

"Ah I'm sorry, were you expecting some thing else, Masters?"

　

"oh, haha, no you’re fine, neoma." Master Orange laughed. He looked relieved. Upon second glance, every one of my Masters looked at least slightly relieved. "i guess we just weren’t expecting you-"

　

"TO BE A NERD." Master Black put his hands on his hips, "I MEAN, A FICTIONAL CHARACTER? REALLY?"

　

"Dont you disrespect my god of sass you little piece of.." The rest of my words dissolved into grumbles and mutterings that the others couldnt hear. Nontheless, that didnt stop them from continuing.

　

"I THINK IT’S SWEET!" Master Blue put his hands together as he smiled at me.

　

"i think it’s boring." Master Red rolled his eye(sockets?).

　

"I THINK I’M HUNGRY!" Master Papyrus interceded.

　

Nyx laughed, happy that that situation was taken care of. "Then I guess We’ll continue with dinner then."

　

"RIGHT! THANK YOU MS. NYX!" Master Papyrus chimed.

　

"Of course, Masters. Call me if you need anything else....."

　

**-In the human city near the Mansion-**

　

-???'s POV-

 

I dragged myself into a small cafe, the place was radiating with warmth.

　

Warmth, That I was missing.

　

Warmth, that only she could ever possibly bring into my life.

　

The woman who served me seemed nice, but she wasnt her. This woman, apparently named Juliet from the little card on her uniform told me, wasn't the one I wanted.

　

I sat back in my seat, closing my eyes as memories of her flashed through my mind.

　

_Pools of red, shed by her hand._

_A glean of a weapon, scythes, yet chained to her. If only I were so lucky as those scythes to be at her side._

_The scent of Jasmine and Blackberries, so delightful enough by itself, but lightly mixed with the metallic scent of blood, making it unforgettable..._

_Her smile... So gentle, so sad, yet so cruel. How could a smile be so cruel, and yet, express such sadness for the ones she killed?_

_Her hair, Long, and soft. So well taken care of, just like the way she took out my men. My friends. My Family. Myself._

_Her body, So seemingly fragile, yet so very strong, so very durable. So lithe and flexible. It made me shudder just thinking about it..._

_Her eyes...._

**_Her eyes..._ **

I inhaled shakily, opening my eyes. I gave the waitress a charmingly reassuring smile as she gave me the coffee I ordered earlier. The lady was worried for me, but she wouldnt have to be soon.

_**She** _ was close....

　

And I would finally feel warmth again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MYSTERY
> 
> YAY
> 
> Go ahead
> 
> Guess what He wants from her.
> 
> Guess who he was
> 
> Guess!
> 
> It makes things interesting


	15. Party Game (Game Night Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yah. I'm aware its only been 2 chapters or so since Ive done part one
> 
> BUT IDGAF
> 
> Bout what you think...
> 
>  
> 
> (JK I actually do care because I am a delicate sarcastic flower who needs to reassured its fine or else it will wilt)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a surprise for you! But you'll have to find out after the end of the chapter of what it is... ;3

“and then muffet had to swoop in at the last minute, i swear the look on blue’s face was priceless.” Master Orange finished up the rest of his story as the rest of My Masters erupted with laughter, save for Master Blue.

 

~~Who was puffing out his cheeks like an adorable pissed off kitten.~~

 

_Click Click Motherfucker_

 

“PAPY, THAT WASN’T FUNNY! I COULD’VE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT! GRILLBY IS SUUUUPER SCARY!” He pouted.

 

“GRILLBY? SCARY?” Master Papyrus laughed. “PFFFT!”

 

“now _that’s_ funny, heheh!” Master Sans joined.

 

“no no, i get what you mean entirely, baby blue.” Both Master Red and Master Black shivered. I poured them another drink, seeing their glasses becoming more and more empty by the minute.

 

Fuck, I need to make a run for it before they get too smash faced and cause me to do shit I don't wanna do.

 

Which is most likely gonna happen.

 

“anyway, i’m just glad muffet was there in time.” Master Orange exhaled, as if recalling fond memories.

 

“OR THAT SHE COULD STOP GRILLBY AT ALL!” Master Blue jumped up. “GRILLBY’S SUPER POWERFUL, I WAS SO IMPRESSED THAT SHE WAS ABLE TO NEGOTIATE US OUT OF THAT BIND! NOW DOUBT SHE USED SOME AMAZING PERSUASION SKILLS TO GET US OUT!

 

“nah, i’m pretty sure grillby’s got a thing for her.”

 

...I thought that was obvious. I've seen the way they look at one another. (Which I totally ship them by the way)

 

Never the less, Another eruption of laughter from each of my Masters, still resulting in Master Blue pouting harder (Which in turn caused me to die inside even more), until he eventually ended up laughing anyway.

 

Well, it was nice to see the Masters all getting along so well.

 

Ya know,

 

For fucking once in the past 5 years I've been working here.

 

 And even better, they were all keeping themselves occupied, meaning I could go help Nyx get some chores done, and not do stuff I don't feel like doing. Turning quietly, I went to leave the room, when Master Red stopped you.

 

“hey, sweetheart. where you going?”

 

Dammit! I was so close too! “I was just going to finish cleaning up dessert downstairs, if you each wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I MIND. I WANT MORE WINE.” Master Black leisurely called.

 

“Master Black, you’re glass is full.”

 

“IT WON’T BE AFTER TOO LONG!”

 

All of the Masters laughed, and if all of them were laughing with Master Black of all people, I knew it could only mean one thing. They were all a little drunk.

 

I exhaled, “Maybe we should set aside the wine for now...” I didn’t want all of them hammered. I could only imagine the hangover, resulting in grumpy and needy Masters. Not to mention the ear ache we all would get from Nyx about drinking. 

 

I heard boos from all around the table. Obviously, they did not like that idea.

 

Ya trust me, neither do I. But My sister will go into tangents and I just do not have the access to Coffee that I used to have...

 

“I’VE GOT A BETTER IDEA!” Master Blue chimed. “WHAT IF INSTEAD, YOU GOT US SOME MORE!”

 

More obnoxious laughter, almost causing me to roll my eyes.

 

“What an idea, Master Blue. I’ll just go downstairs and fetch some more for you.” Yeah, Fuck that. I wasn’t coming back.

 

“you’re lying.” Master Orange sang. Damn It.... He was starting to get a better read on me. The thought caused a hollow feeling in my stomach, but I didn't dare dwell on it.

 

 Instead I sighed. “Very well, Masters.” They were all so high maintenance.

 

“OH OH, LET’S PLAY A GAME WHILE WE’RE ALL HERE!” Master Papyrus chimed, holding his drink up excitedly.

 

“like what, bro?” Master Sans tilted his head.

 

“WHAT ABOUT EYE SPY?”

 

More boos from around the table.

 

“HEY!” Master Papyrus huffed, defensively. “EYE SPY IS A CLASSY AND NOBEL GAME!”

 

“it’s boring. how about russian roulette?” Master Red sipped at his drink.

 

“how about you _russ-_ on out of here?” Master Sans snickered.

 

"How about you guys stop _Stallin_ me and let me _Russi-on_ outta here" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, my plea went unheard... as usual.

 

“LET’S PLAY EXECUTION!” Master Black said excitedly. “I SAY WE KILL OF THE ASHTRAY, HE’S ALREADY CANCER RIDDEN SOOOO.”

 

“okay, rude.” Master Orange set down his drink with a smirk. “alright, i got a game. but if we play it, ms. neoma over here has to join us.”

 

“How about no?”

 

All of my Masters perked up in anticipation.

 

“let’s play _truth or dare._ ”

 

“Alright, how about FUCK no.”

 

“ALRIGHT, YES!” Said Master Black, Blue, and Papyrus.

 

“that sounds fun.” Master Red mused.

 

Master Sans shrugged, “i’d be up for it.”

 

“great, let’s play.” Master Orange smirked.

 

“I have way too many chores for this.” I sighed, grumpily.

 

Not to mention honestly...

 

I'm scared to play.

 

I have a lot of things I don't want them to know. Things no one should have done at a young age, or things no one should have ever gone through. If they asked the wrong question... I would be forced to tell everything. That not only puts My sister and I at risk, but them as well. I gained many enemies from my old profession.

 

I'd hate to see what they would think of me afterwards.

 

 “THAT’S YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!” Master Blue waved nonchalantly.

 

“Its not an Excuse, Its a reason." I muttered under my breath.

 

“alright, kid.” Master Orange grinned. “come join the table, you’ve been voted in.”

 

More like ordered.

 

Dicks.

 

I took a seat in between Master Blue and Master Sans. I reached into my vest and pulled out my favorite flask of Vodka, before taking a swig. Almost all of the Masters stared at me, except of course, Master Red.

 

"ya know, I kinda forgot you had that" Red mused.

 

"you drink neoma?" Orange asked, causing me to shrug.

 

"I work in and clean a large house hold, work for 6 different people who all have 6 different tastes and orders, I only get two days off and even then its only two because my sister asked for it in her contract, and I'm 27 years old with no other life outside my work." I said, ticking off the reasons on my fingers, before raising a brow, "And You're asking me... if I drink?"

 

An awkward silence filled the room, before Orange cleared his throat.

 

“okay, rules.” Master Orange held up a finger, dissipating the tenseness in the room. “number 1: if you refuse to do a truth, then you _have_ to do the dare. if you refuse to do a dare, then you _have_ to do a second dare and you can’t go back to the first.”

 

“FAIR ENOUGH.” Master Papyrus voiced.

 

“number 2: no violence or fighting dares/truths. i’m looking at you, edge.”

 

Mater Black scoffed, “TYPICAL. OF COURSE _YOU_ WOULD TAKE ALL THE FUN OUT OF THE GAME.”

 

"Hey, less violence, less shit to clean" I shrugged.

 

“number 3: no daring to answer a truth or choose truth.”

 

I exhaled, thank gods... I knew that would’ve been used against me in some way.

 

“and number 4: no lying or backing out of a dare. and trust me, i’ll be able to tell if you’re lying.”

 

“OKAY THAT’S GREAT, LET’S START! WE SHOULD GO CLOCKWISE, AND I’LL GO FIRST!” Master Blue said excitedly. Great, clockwise meant I'd be _last_.

 

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuck

 

“go at it, blue.” Master Orange stretched.

 

Master Blue ‘MWEH’d excitedly, before turning to you with excitement. “MS. NEOMA! TRUTH OR DARE?”

 

Of course. It was going to be one of _those_ days. At least it was Master Blue, so it would be Better make things easy on myself. “Truth.”

 

“OKAY, UHM...” Master Blue thought to himself for a good long moment, tapping his chin in contemplation. “GOT IT! WHO DO YOU LIKE?” Master Blue blushed lightly.

 

“Well, I like a lot of people-”

 

“NO, I MEAN WHO’S YOUR _CRUSH_?!”

 

“oh my stars, what are we, eleven?” Master Red grumbled.

 

Master Blue flushed a bright blue, “UGH, I’M SERIOUS! OKAY, ANSWER NEOMA! WHO DO YOU _LIKE_ IN THAT WAY!”

 

“Because of the childish and obvious cliche nature of this question, can we omit-?”

 

“no omissions.” Master Orange yawned. “you can change it for a dare, though.”

 

"I don't know if I really have someone I love. I mean there was someone at one point that I thought I could love but they're..." I paused for a moment, before clearing my throat awkwardly. "Gone" I finished, more somberly then I had wished, swirling my vodka and taking a few drinks.

 

There was another sense of awkwardness in the air.

 

I get the sudden feeling this was going to be happening often.

 

“Master Papyrus, I do believe it’s your turn.” I reminded gently.

 

Master Papyrus blinked, “OH RIGHT! I ALMOST FORGOT WE WERE PLAYING WITH ALL OF THESE TWISTS OF EVENTS...”

 

I nodded, sipping my vodka silently.

 

“SOOOO.... NEOMA! TRUTH OR DARE!” Master Papyrus beamed.

 

“Uh, Master Papyrus? I just went.”

 

“YES YOU DID!” Master Papyrus was still smiling.

 

“...Okay...” Master Papyrus was a cinnamon roll, so it was probably safe calling dare with him. “Dare.”

 

“CAN YOU SING A SONG, MS. NEOMA!” Master Papyrus pulled his arms to his chest, excitedly.

 

Well, crap.

 

“Okay, second dare.”

 

“WHAT?? BUT WHY MS. NEOMA!” Master Papyrus whined.

 

“I HAVE TO ADMIT, I’M A BIT CURIOUS NOW!” Master Blue giggled.

 

“you should’ve made her pole dance.” Master Red grinned.

 

"FUCK No" I replied to Master Red, shooting him a sour look. I had to do it a few times and I did not enjoy it...

 

.....

 

Look it was for an assassination job and unfortunately required for me to get a fake job as a stripper no ifs ands or buts. I did not enjoy it, nor did I wish to do it again.

 

“PFFT! THE HUMAN SINGING?? NYAHAH! DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH, I DON’T WANT MY EARS BROKEN TONIGHT!” Master Black laughed.

 

“heh, i wouldn’t speak so soon, edge.” Master Sans winked. Wait, how would he even know that I...?

 

“Second dare, please?” I asked again.

 

Master Papyrus exhaled exaggeratedly. “FINE... BUT YOUR SECOND DARE IS THAT YOU HAVE TO DANCE!”

 

"Singing it is then!" I said, before I went to look through my phone.

 

"wait why won't you dance?" Master Red asked.

 

"Because if there is one thing I hate more than showing off my singing... It's my dancing"

 

In fact I hate showing off mostly everything.

 

I paused at a Lullaby I had on my phone. One I nearly forgot about.

 

Of course it was one I could never truly forget about. So for nostalgic reasons, I cleared my throat, held up a finger to let them know I was starting, and sang. Although, I did look down so I wouldn't have to watch their reactions.

 

Even assassins have their moments of embarrassment.

 

 **_Wandering child of the earth_ **  
**_Do you know just how much you're worth?_ **  
**_You have walked this path since your birth_ **  
**_You were destined for more_ **  
  
**_There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_ **  
**_They will try to silence your song_ **  
**_But right here is where you belong_ **  
**_So don't search anymore_ **  
  
**_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_ **  
**_A masterpiece still in the making_ **  
**_The blue in an ocean of grey_ **  
**_You are right where you need to be_ **  
**_Poised to inspire and to succeed_ **  
**_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_ **  
  
**_In your eyes there is doubt_ **  
**_As you try to figure it out_ **  
**_But that's not what life is about_ **  
**_So have faith there's a way_ **  
  
**_Though the world may try to define you_ **  
**_It can't take the light that's inside you_ **  
**_So don't you dare try to hide_ **  
**_Let your fears fade away_ **  
  
**_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_ **  
**_A masterpiece still in the making_ **  
**_The blue in an ocean of grey_ **  
**_You are right where you need to be_ **  
**_Poised to inspire and to succeed_ **  
**_You'll look back and you'll realize one day_ **  
  
**_You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_ **  
**_A masterpiece still in the making_ **  
**_The blue in an ocean of grey_ **  
**_You are right where you need to be_ **  
**_Poised to inspire and to succeed_ **  
**_Soon you'll finally find your own way_ **

 

 

After I finished, I looked up to see mostly surprise and content around. However there were only two faces I saw that looked almost as Nostalgic as I felt.

 

"I know that song...." Master Blue mumbled, the quietest I've ever heard him. "Papy used to sing it..."

 

The Rest of the Masters and I turned to Master Orange, who quickly snapped out of his peaceful nostalgia and flushed a bright Orange.

 

"i used to sing it on nights he couldn't sleep when we were younger, or when he had nightmares..."

 

"HOW INCREDIBLY SAPPY" Master Black huffed, however he didn't seem so... snapy about it this time.

 

I smiled a little, "I used to sing it for the same reasons when Nyx and I were kids." I admitted quietly, making everyone turn their attention back over to me. The Masters now had a new look in theirs eyesockets. One I only ever saw In Nyx's eyes.

 

Admiration.

 

and most of it was in Master Blue and Orange's eyes.

 

“Alright, who’s next?” I said, quickly changing the subject in hopes of getting rid of the attention that cause another pit of nervousness in my stomach.

 

“ME.” Master Black crossed his arms as the content feeling started to quickly leave. “SLAVE. TRUTH OR DARE?”

 

“Wait, I just went twice in a row, shouldn’t it be someone else's turn?”

 

“ _SILENCE!_ TRUTH OR DARE?!”

 

I groaned. Well, no way you were doing dare with him. “Truth.”

 

“TRUTH? UGH, YOU’RE SO BORING.”

 

“Kind as always, Master Black.”

 

Master Black rolled his eyelights, and tapped on his chin in thought. “HMMM... OH, OF COURSE!” Master Black’s face was a slight red, but his expression was nothing but cocky. “LIST FROM WORST TO BEST OF ALL YOUR KISSES!”

 

Eulgh, what did he want me to do? And why was it so specific! It was like he was expecting a specific answer... “Do you mean since working here or my whole life? Cuz if we talking about my whole life then we might be here for a bit..”

 

“YOUR WHOLE... WAIT, **WHAT DO YOU MEAN SINCE WORKING HERE!!** ” Master Black fumed in rage. “ **HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN KISSED SINCE BEING HERE??!** ”

 

I started counting on my fingers. “Well, if we count that one time Master Red licked a thermometer and shoved it down my throat when I was sick as an indirect kiss, then I’d say probably nine.”

 

“ **_NINE?!_ ** ” But it wasn’t just Master Black that yelled that, it was all of the Masters.

 

“BUT I HAVEN’T EVEN KISSED YOU _ONCE??!!”_ Master Blue grabbed the sides of his skull in desperation. “I HAVE TO PICK UP MY GAME!!”

 

“YOU’RE TELLING ME!!” Master Papyrus groaned in melancholy.

 

“OKAY OKAY OKAY,” Master Black sat down with a loud thud and rubbed his temple bone in irritation. “JUST GIVE ME THE TOP THREE, I DON’T THINK MY MENTAL SANITY CAN HANDLE ANYMORE OF YOUR INANE TENDENCIES. _BUT!_ DON’T THINK YOU’RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! LATER WE’LL HAVE A TALK ABOUT YOUR _PROMISCUOUS_ WAYS!”

 

Oh boy, what fun will _that_ be. Well, better get this over with.“Then for number three... it’d probably be the kiss Master Black forced on me a couple weeks ago when he got too scared to say ‘I love you’ and number two would be the one where Master Orange thought he had me drunk off my ass- which I wasn't by the way I just like messing with you people and its sadly the most hilarious part of my job- and didn’t think I’d remember him kissing me.”

 

“OKAY, FIRST OFF I’M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING! SECOND OFF, I DON’T LOVE YOU, I DON’T LOVE ANYONE! AND THIRD OFF **_I’M NUMBER THREE?!?!_ ** **AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I'M BEHIND THAT SORRY EXCUSE OF AN** ** _ASHTRAY?!”_ **

 

But Master Orange was too shocked to even care about Master Black’s insults. “ _y-you-!_ ” Master Orange put his skull in his hands, the orange on his face seeping through the cracks of his phalanges. “oh my stars...”

 

“YOU PAPY?! YOU KISSED NEOMA?” Master Blue shook his head with disbelief, “I CAN’T BELIEVE, MY OWN BROTHER GOT TO HER BEFORE ME!! WAS I EVEN THE FIRST TO CONFESS?!”

 

“Oh no, you’re the only one, Master Blue.”

 

Which by the way, was adorable, but I suppose I can recount that day another time. Of course, I'll be sure to tell when I flashback.

 

“WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING!” Master Blue threw his hands up in the air, completely done.

 

“OKAY, BUT _WHO’S_ IN FRONT OF THE ASHTRAY THEN?” Master Black asked, also pretty much done.

 

“Mr. Purple would be First.” This one caught even more surprise and anger.

 

“ARE YOU?! _KIDDING?!!_ **_ME!!!_ ** ” Master Black threw his chair across the room, breaking some vase I’d have to clean up later.

 

“i swear to asgore, i knew there was something wrong when he said you tasted like coffee and some sort of berry...” Master Orange grumbled.

 

"Wait, when did he tell you that?" I asked, looking at them quizzically.

 

“you _enjoyed_ kissing that.. that... 20 dollar... hooker?!” Master Red fumed.

 

“If He's a 20 dollar hooker, what does that make you Master Red?" I asked, tilting my head while raising a brow. "Well, it was the only one so far that was consensual.”

 

“you. consensuallu kissed. purple.” Master Sans emphasized each point with a tap of his finger on the table, his smile strained.

 

“Well, Yah. It was my day off and might I say, for a 20 dollar hooker, he was-"

 

“STOP! NO MORE!” Master Blue cried, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD, IT’S BURNING MY EARS, IF I HAD EARS!"

 

"okay, my turn" I growled inwardly at Master Red’s emphasized words. “alright neoma, truth or dare?”

 

“Okay, this is my fourth time with this, there has to be some kind of rule where the same person can’t be picked four times?” I turned to Master Orange.

 

“there is, but it’s the same person can’t be picked more than six times.”

 

“But there’s only six of you, once it get’s to the last person it’ll just be my turn!”

 

Master Orange shrugged, causing you to puff your cheeks out in annoyance. He was doing that on purpose, that jackwagon!

 

“Fine. I choose truth, Master Red.” You huffed and turned toward the shorter yet sweatier of your Masters.

 

“heheheheh, alright dollface. I'm gonna get a little personal here?”

 

“.....Like you don't always?" I raised a brow.

 

Ignoring my quip, Red continued, "in ya little video... ya mentioned that you dad-"

 

"Father" I cut off, although I knew exactly where this question was going, and it came out more cold than I had wanted it to come out.

 

My Masters allgave me a look, "right, well, you mentioned your father bein a complete and total dick. even a presumably bigger one than boss. even though he totally isn't" He quickly added when Black shot him a glare, "and I cant help but wonder... what did you mean by that?"

 

I felt my face become blanker and cooler with each word he spoke, forcing the others to nervously shift in their seats.

 

"Next person" I spoke finally, looking down to take a swig of my vodka.

 

"but you didn't answer-"

 

Master Blue quickly interrupted before Red could finish, "PAPY, IT'S YOUR TURN FOR TRUTH OR DARE"

 

“well, okay.”

 

I exhaled silently forcing my soulders to relax and my temper to calm.

 

“hmmm, let’s see who’s left... oh, how about neoma. truth or dare?”

 

“Ooooof fucking course.” I drawled. “Alright, truth.”

 

Master Orange smirked and leaned his jaw in his hands, “who do you think is the most physically attractive out of all of us?”

 

Okay, Master Black had his ego fed enough today, time to move on, “Okay, dare.”

 

Master Orange quirked a bone brow, before saying, “fine. how about you play _seven minutes in heaven_ with whoever you think is the most physically attractive?” He smirked.

 

What?? Why?! Just _why?!_ Why must they make things so hard for me?! This was the worst. But, you know, maybe Master Orange will learn....

 

and Maybe Master Black can actually give a better kiss this time.

 

 “I’m never playing truth or dare ever again after this.” I said, standing up. “And I’m never giving you all wine again, either.”

 

“WELL, I GUESS THAT’S MY QUE TO GET UP, THEN!” Master Black stood up and stretched. “I MEAN, IT’S NOT LIKE IT COULD BE ANYONE ELSE!”

 

Master Orange rolled his eyelights, “edge, you’re too full of yourself. i’m pretty sure neoma doesn’t find _you_ the most-”

 

“No no, he’s right.” I said, stopped Master Orange in his tracks. “Master Black is definitely the most physically attractive.”

 

Master Black’s expression turned up with glee, while Master Orange’s deflated with dissapointed. “w-wait, i thought you thought-”

 

“THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE!” Master Papyrus jumped up, “BECAUSE _I_ AM INCREDIBLE HANDSOME IN EVERY WAY!”

 

“That is true, Master Papyrus. You’re definitely super attractive, too. But Master Black wins this one.”

 

“WAIT!” Master Blue jumped up too. “WHAT ABOUT ME?!”

 

“NYAHAHAHA! HASN’T IT GOTTEN THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS YET? I AM LITERALLY A WALKING PIECE OF ART, HOW COULD ANY OF YOU EXPECT ANY DIFFERENT?”

 

“M'pretty sure it’s because he spends so much time on his appearance everyday.”

 

“WHAT?! SILENCE! I DON’T DO SUCH THINGS!” He quickly retorted. “ANYWAY, SIMPLETONS LIKE YOU HAD _NO_ CHANCE OF CATCHING THE SLAVE’S ATTRACTIONS SUCH AS HOW I HAVE.” Master Black pointedly looked to Master Orange, wearing an obnoxiously arrogant smirk. “I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU COMING EVEN CLOSE TO MY LEVEL OF APPEARANCE, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST CRAWLED OUT OF A SEWER PIPE.”

 

Master Orange gritted his teeth as he looked at Master Black, lightning striking between the two like a battlefield. Before anything else could transpire, I grabbed Master Black by his scarf and pulled him along. “And into the closet we go"

 

“H-HEY! LET GO OF ME!” Master Black fumed as he pulled his scarf back. “I KNOW YOU’RE EAGER AND DESPERATE BUT-!”

 

“I’m gonna stop that sentence right there before I get any more offended. Master Orange, do you have the time?”

 

“yes.” He grumbled, not even bothering to face to two of us.

 

“Okay, seven minutes starting now.” I stepped into the closet, which Master Black soon followed.

 

As the door shut, the two of us were encased in darkness. Soon, the darkness passed as Master Black began glowing. I blinked. Maybe... Maybe this didn’t have to be too bad.

 

I cleared my throat, startling Master Black.

 

“W-WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!”

 

“Well, I mean, we’re both already here-”

 

“NO. NEVER EVER. DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.”

 

“That’s fine.” I said, content. If he didn’t want to, I was not going to force him.

 

Another few seconds passed, before, “WHAT, YOU’RE NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK?!”

 

“You said never ever.”

 

“YEAH, AND I MEANT IT... UNLESS YOU ASKED.”

 

“Alright, do you wanna make out?”

 

A flurry of red illuminated the closet, “NGH-! YOU’RE SO CRUDE!!”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED! AND I WON’T UNLESS YOU ADD A PLEASE!”

 

I rolled my eyes, knowing well he couldn’t see me in the dark, “I’m not going to beg you to make out with me.”

 

“HNG-!” Master Black grumbled for a bit, “FINE! WE CAN KISS! JUST STOP PRESSURING ME ABOUT IT... BUT I HAVE RULES: 1. DON’T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT! WHAT HAPPENS IN HERE STAYS IN HERE. AND 2. DON’T GET TOO ATTACHED, I KNOW YOU’LL BE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ME AFTER THIS BUT IT’S A ONE TIME DEAL! NYAHAHA!”

 

“Fair enough, but I have a rule too. No talking.”

 

“WHO SAID YOU COULD MAKE ANY RULES?!”

 

“Well, I mean, we could always not make out. That’s a thing.”

 

“GOOD! I DIDN’T EVEN WANT TO, IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

 

...

 

....

 

.....

 

“STARS, WE’RE WASTING TIME, FINE. I’LL STAY SILENT.” Master Black quickly said.

 

“Great.” I quickly yanked him by the scarf, fast enough to knock him off balance and bend down before I wrapped my arms behind his neck and kissed him deeply. He immediately returned my kiss, giving me the familiar feeling of the rhythmic tongue of cherries once more. His sharp fangs bit lightly at my lips, trying to feel and probe at me more. Before long, Master Black lifted up my legs and slammed my body against the wall behind me. A small gasp escaped from me before his mouth crashed down onto mine once more. I wrapped my legs around his hip bones, pushing my much smaller frame as close as I could, all the while scraping my nails along his vertebra. The low yet humming tune of his moans told me he liked that.

 

Tintae, I need to make the no talking rule more often.

 

Before long, he let go of my lips and moved down to my neck, leaving a few small nips at the soft and exposed skin. His ginormous, sharp fangs were just one snap away from sinking his teeth into my neck. But instead, a long, hot, wet, and red tongue trailed up my jawline, as if tasting me.

 

Which was disgusting, but hot all at the same time.

 

Master Orange, you are now In 3rd Place.

 

I'm not saying Master Black is 1st.

 

But I'm not Saying he's 3rd.

 

“Nnng-!” I moaned softly.

 

Master Black stopped for a moment, as if contemplating something. But before he could even think about doing anything else, he whispered lowly. “ _They’re coming!”_

 

He immediately dropped me and I landed on my feet. As fast as I could, I fixed my hair and wiped the red slime off of my jaw. Looking over, I saw Master Black doing the same thing, but instead of his usual red tint of cheekbones when he got embarrassed, they were replaced with the brightest shade of pink I’ve ever seen, save for on Master Red.

 

“S-SO, UHM, DID YOU-U LIKE IT?” Aw, that was cute.

 

“Oh yeah, that was great. I’m not saying we should do that again, but we should definitely do that again sometime.”

 

The shade of pink only burned brighter. “H-HAH! THAT WAS-S A ONE TIME D-DEAL! I-I KNOW I’M IRRESISTIBLE, HUMA-AN. B-BUT I’VE GOT MORE I-IMPORTANT-!”

 

But my Master’s attempts to hold his pride were thwarted when the other Masters opened the door.

 

“alright, seven minutes are up.” Master Orange said, leisurely. “had fun?”

 

“NO!” Master Black immediately said, crossing his arms. “WE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

 

Master Orange looked at him strangely, “uhm, really?”

 

“YES! WE DEFINITELY DID NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY- _OW!_ ” I slammed my foot down on Master Black discreetly before turning to Master Orange.

 

“Nothing happened that you wouldn’t do yourself, Master Orange.” I smiled.

 

“...right.” He eyed us both, before turning back around to go back to the table.

 

“ _YOU INSOLENT-!”_ Master Black hissed at me quietly.

 

“Shh! They’re gonna hear you!” I said, before quickly following after Master Orange and sitting down. Master Black soon followed, rather grumpily as he sat down next to his brother.

 

“Alright, is it Master Sans turn?” I asked.

 

“oh yeah,” Master Sans thought for a second before saying, “alright, neoma. truth or dare.”

 

Of course. I sighed, “Dare.”

 

“heheh, tell us your favorite joke.”

 

"Dark Humor or Non Dark?"

 

"both" Red spoke up before Sans could say anything

 

"Okay, Non Dark first. What do you call a vertically challenged person, who just escaped a high security prison, and can talk to the dead? _A small medium at large"_ I then made a 'ba dum tsh' sound while wearing a corny grin.

 

Masters Blue, Papyrus, and Black groaned.

 

"And for the Dark joke... Why couldn't Little Jane get up after she fell of the swing? _Because she aint got no arms_ "

 

Red howled and Black smirked while the others looked disturbed. "Knock Knock" I grinned.

 

"who's there?" Master Red giggled and cackled.

 

"Definitely not little Jane"

 

There was a small amount of uncomfortable silence with the other four members as Red cracked up all over again.

 

“u-uh, kid?”

 

“That means it’s my turn right?”

 

“wait, let’s go back a second-” Master Sans tried to reason.

 

“Okay, Master Sans. Truth or Dare.”

 

Master Sans exhaled, “dare.”

 

“I dare you to let me go back to my chores.”

 

“and by dare, i meant truth.”

 

I furrowed my brow, before looking to Master Orange, who just shrugged. I sighed, giving a disappointed look.

 

“Fine. I didn't want to pull this card, but how about you tell the others how you Blackmailed me and went through my personal file cabinet"

 

I could’ve sworn you saw Master Sans’ eyelights go out for just a second just as everyone started to go ape shit crazy. But as soon as it had disappeared, his eyelights reappeared and he closed his eyes. Master Sans waved at me nonchalantly, before saying, “you’re free to go, kid.”

 

I quietly left as the others started to badger Master Sans on why he would blackmail me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE SSOM (NS) A TUMBLR
> 
> Yep.
> 
> Figured since the Original has one, why not? Even if no one goes to it, It's the thought that counts to me! 
> 
> Also its for all my Undertale fics, not just Neoma's Story
> 
> Here's a link!: https://neomasstory.tumblr.com/
> 
> And Here's a link to that song Neoma sung. It's called Wanderers Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa! Please go help support her and check out her other songs!: https://adrianafigueroa.bandcamp.com/track/wanderers-lullaby


	16. Night Terrors (Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are so sweet, encouraging me and complimenting my work!
> 
> TOO BAD I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT Y'ALLS HEART OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to follow my tumblr for SSOM NS and others! Ask some questions!
> 
> Scream as I torture you with riddles and hints
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/neomasstory

 

....My eyes must be deceiving me....

 

They weren't deceiving me....

 

My eyes blurred in and out of focus, from terror or grief, I could not tell, as I read the accursed paper.

 

When I had gotten a _letter_  of all things from the organization, I knew that it was serious. That it wasn't just a contract, or choice. This was an order.

 

An order I never wanted to see in my entire life.

 

A hit... No...

 

Six hits

 

Six targets.

 

Six people that I worked for.

 

Six people that no matter how much I hate I cared for...

 

_Why?_

 

_Why them?_

 

I can't just ignore the order. To ignore it is to plead guilty to treason against the queen and sentenced death. If I didnt do it, I would be killed and someone else would be given the order.

 

I could make it gentle. I could be kind about it. I would make sure it wouldn’t hurt to much.

 

Unlike everyone else, I would give them a _merciful_ death.

   

I stood up. I... I had to do this.

 

For not the first time in my life....

 

I was filled with...

 

_**C o m p l i a n c e....** _

 

\---

 

“MS. NEOMA!” Blue bound towards me, stars in his eyes. “I HEARD YOU WERE CALLING FOR ME!”

 

I smiled gently, standing up straight and looking at him from behind the counter in the kitchen. “I was, Master Blue.”

 

His face lit up with a cyan blue, his smile wider than anything I’ve seen in awhile. “REALLY?! HOW WONDERFUL! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT FOR, MS. NEOMA!”

 

I set down a lovely tray of decorated frosted and sugary cookies in an assortment of different shapes. “Well, actually I was hoping you’d want to join me for a late morning snack?”

 

“YOU WANT ME TO EAT COOKIES WITH YOU?!” The excitement in his features was unparalleled. “OF COURSE! I’D LOVE TO!”

 

He quickly sat down on a bar stool and clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

 

“I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WERE FEELING DOWN, BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN SO DISTANT LATELY... BUT NOW I SEE THAT’S NOT THE CASE!”

 

“How curious.” I simply said, placing the frosted cookies on a plate.

 

“BECAUSE YOU’D TELL ME IF ANYTHING WAS WRONG, RIGHT?” Blue inquired, slightly nervous.

 

My eyes softened. “Of course, Master Blue. You’d be the first I’d let know.”

 

Blue’s smile widened. He lowered his head, bashfully, voicing a couple of incoherent noises as the blue on his face began to light up the room.

 

I went to set down the cookies in front of him with a smile, but my arm froze.

 

I....

 

I couldnt do it?

 

If I place this down...

 

  
If I feed him these....

 

  
Then who will greet me everyday with stars in his eyes?

 

  
Who will I get on to for eating sweets too fast or too early in the morning?

 

  
Who....

 

  
"MS. NEOMA?" I snapped out of my reverie to look at Master Blue, who was staring at me in concern. Then again I had just been standing frozen staring at the cookies for the past 5 minutes so I suppose it's good enough reason to be concerned.

 

  
"Ah.. Sorry Little Man.. But it seems I grabbed the wrong cookies." I laughed, using a free hand to rub the back of my neck, "I've been really tired lately."

 

  
Master Blue frowned even more for a moment, a flicker of worry in his eyes before he started to grin again, "ITS OKAY MS NEOMA. BUT IF YOUR HAVING TROUBLES SLEEPING YOU SHOULD COME TO MY ROOM. ITS THE LEAST I COULD DO WHEN YOU LET ME SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM!"

 

  
I smiled gently at him, pulling the sweets and myself away from him by taking a few steps back, "Thank you Master Blue. I'll keep that in mind." I bowed curtly before turning around to throw away the pastries while Master Blue went to leave, but....

 

  
"Master Blue, wait."

 

  
I set the now empty platter down and turned towards Master Blue, "I know this is a bit sudden of me but... Can I have a hug?"

 

  
Now Master Blue really looked alarmed, I never asked for a hug. I tolerated hugs only because He and Master Papyrus made it a daily point to give me one every day each day. However he quickly sobered back up and smiled, "OF COURSE!"

 

  
I walked over to the smaller skeleton, dropping down and pulling him into a death trap for a hug. Once again he was shocked, but he was always quick to react and hugged back. After about five minutes, I got back up and dusted off my clothes.

 

  
"Thank you Master."

 

  
"NO NEED TO THANK ME MS. NEOMA! COME TO ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER HUG."

 

  
I nodded, turning around and frowning after he left...

 

And there were still another five left.....

 

\----

 

Blue frowned as he left Ms. Neoma in the kitchen, puzzled by her off behavior. While he was estatic he was able to get a hug from her, she was acting very distracted... Almost lost.

 

  
He thought for a moment before brightening up. Perhaps a present would help cheer her up! Nyx knew more about her sister than they did, maybe she knew what her favorite candy was!

 

With determination, he grinned before giddlily bounding down the hallways where he last saw the black haired beauty.

 

\-----

  
“hey, neoma?” Orange scratched the back of his head, looking around. “have you seen blue? he said he wanted me to help him with his puzzle, but i can’t find him anywhere...”

 

"Ah no... Although I think he went out to the monster village a few hours ago. Nyx knows more about the details than I do." I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "I guess he might have forgotten about asking for your help, which.. Is actually unlike him now that I think about it...." I paused, before shrugging, "Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. Would you like me to make you some tea in the meantime?”

 

  
Orange didn't answer for a moment, his eye sockets narrowed as he examined me for whatever reason, "you okay? you look paler than usual." He noted

 

 

"I'm fine. A little tired but nothing too major." I assured. "Nothing for you to worry about."

 

 

His eyelights quickly scanned me for just a moment, searching my face for something. When I tilted my head to the side with my eyebrow raised in questioning, he stopped. "well, if you promise to get more sleep next time,” Orange grinned. “i guess i’ll let you off the hook.”

 

I sighed with a roll of my eyes, “I promise.” I picked up the remaining pieces with the napkin and threw them away.

 

“there’s a good girl!” He teased, standing back up.

 

I almost rolled my eyes again, smiling before asking, “Black tea with extra honey?”

 

“you know me well.” He closed his eye(sockets?), before going back to sit down at the counter.

 

“I do.” I smiled, before going to the pantry to make his tea.

 

Orange hummed as he watched me start the kettle of tea, before asking, “so what have you been up to today?”

 

My eyes never left my work. “Nothing you would care to hear about.”

 

“really? are you sure about that?” He tilted his head, eyeing me once more.

 

“Relatively.” I replied, pouring the honey in, looking back to Orange.

 

“well, i’ll trust your judgement, then.” His eyelights searched my face once more.

 

I went to grab the tea but just like with Master Blue, I paused.

 

Sans and Red were great at relaxing too but...

  
Orange was the only one who wouldn't really make me work that much...

 

He and I would sit down, and just talk about somethings, laugh at stupid jokes we made, me telling him what to fix on his stories....

 

Would I ever share those moments with someone else?

 

Would I ever want to?

 

  
"neoma?" Not for the first time today, I snapped out of my little world to look up at Orange, who was giving me a look akin to the one Blue had given me not but an hour ago.

 

  
"I'm fine I just... " I used one hand to lean against the counter while the other one was used to run at my forehead. "I just remembered that the tea went stale two days ago." I huffed with a smile. "Guess I'm a little more tired than I thought. "

  
 

Orange stopped. He seemed to be searching for an answer to an unknown question, "you sure you're okay?"

 

I nodded, dumping the tea down the drain and rinsing out the cup. "Its just a simple mistake anyone could make." I rubbed the back of my neck before smiling, "I'll go talk to Master Sans about putting Tea on the shopping list. Don't worry Master Orange I'm fine." I paused for a moment, before walking over to him and giving him a hug as well. "Good bye Master Orange."

 

 

As I turned to leave, I pretended to not hear the small word that had been mumbled while I walked away...

 

 

“...liar...”

 

Two I couldn't kill...but I still had four more left.

 

\------

 

She hasn't even flinched at his mutter, which proved that something definitely was wrong. She should have at least twitched, but she didn't.

 

Was she really that tired? Or was it something else?

 

A few minutes after she had left, Orange got up himself and headed in the direction he last saw her sister. If her sister didn't know what was wrong, then perhaps she could at least tell him what her favorite book was.

 

Maybe something to read could help her sleep tonight....

 

 

Although... something about the way she said tired.... It seemed so familiar...

  
\------  
  

 

“SLAVE!” I heard from upstairs. “I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!”

 

“Coming, Master Black!” I called up to him.

 

I made my way up the stairs, and followed the loud voice into the second room of the second floor. Black’s room.

 

Black was sitting in front of a vanity admiring himself, when I entered his room.

 

“Yes, Master Black?” I asked.

 

“FETCH ME MY GLOVES AND SCARF! I NEED THEM. I’M GOING OUT.”

 

“Of course.” I left the room to go get his accessories.

 

I had often times felt like strangling Black, especially with the way he’s treated me, but I never thought I’d actually end up planning his death..... Well.... Actually... Nevermind on that thought. For him, I felt the need to be sadistic and prolong his death, but despite all his cuelty, I knew that there was still something good in him, and I cared for him too much for that. I’d make it as least painful as I could. Plus, it would be easier for me if I ended it fast.

 

I had to be rougher with Black and Red, though. Their LV was higher than the others, meaning their defense and attack would be too. Not to mention their strength and aggression was not something to mess with.

 

Although Their LV compared to mine was like comparing a morsel to a full course meal.

 

But if I could get Black, Red would be easy. And I knew how to get Black.

 

I returned to the dark room, the red gloves and scarf in my arms.

 

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” He complained.

 

“My apologies, Master Black.” I bowed, before coming to his side.

 

He held out his arm to take the gloves and scarf, but instead of giving them to him, I slid one of the gloves on for him. Black looked surprised to me at first, but just turned back to the mirror, allowing it.

 

I went to his other side, sliding on another glove. I stepped in between him and the vanity.

 

“DO YOU MIND?” He hissed, annoyed. “I’M TRYING TO-!”

 

I wrapped the scarf around his neck twice in a specific position, your hands lingering.

 

Black blinked, “YOU, UH, WRAPPED THAT AROUND IN A WEIRD ANGLE...” He said, distracted by your touch. “WHAT ARE YOU-?”

 

“You know, you really do look cool.” I mused, honestly. “Master Red thinks so, too. He loves you a lot.”

 

Black turned away from you, “OF COURSE HE DOES! YOU'RE JUST REPEATING FACTS I ALREADY KNOW! WHAT IS YOUR POINT TO ALL OF THIS, SLAVE?”

 

“I only wish I could’ve helped you two figure out your relationship better.”

 

“WHAT-?!”

 

But before he could say anything else, I stopped him, pausing for a slight moment. This pause was starting to get a lot more familiar as the day progressed it seemed...

 

Damn... I cant even kill Black....

 

I'm so pathetic....

 

But was it really so pathetic so remember all the times where he was soft when there was no one else?

 

Was it so pathetic to remember pretty much the only one I could throw sharp jibes at and get just as sharp retorts back?

 

And what about Red?

 

When will I ever get to just sit down with a guy and just bitch about anything and everything?

 

To talk about who had the cooler sibling?

 

I retied his scarf into a more fancy knot, one would use when tying a scarf around a king. 

 

"Sorry If I dont make any sense Master Black today. I'm just exhausted." I sighed, finishing up and getting off his lap, but not before giving him a small kiss on his cheek bone.

 

He didnt answer, his face cherry red as he floundered for a retort. Soon, he just huffed, turning back to the mirror to examine my knot. "I SUPPOSE I'LL LET IT SLIDE THIS TIME. JUST DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" He snapped.

 

"Yes Master Black." I bowed, turning around. 

 

I ignored the side look he gave me, as if he wanted to ask with something. But he apparently did not want to seem to appear weak and refrained from doing so.

 

I opened the door, blinking in surprise as Master Red jumped back from the door and stared back at e in an alarmed manner.

 

With no explanation why, I bent down and kissed him on the cheekbone as well before turning down the hallway towards where I last saw Papyrus.

 

Only two more....

 

\---

 

"SANS... THE SLAVE IS ACTING WEIRD TODAY ISN'T SHE?" Black noted, standing up and admiring himself in the mirror. 

 

"uh.. a little bit yah." Red nodded,

 

Black nodded, both going silent for a moment

 

"PERHAPS WE SHOULD GET HER SOMETHING." Black mused, before quick to explain, "BUT ONLY BECAUSE SHES BEEN SLACKING AS OF LATE, AND IF WE GIVE HER SOMETHING IT WOULD IMPROVE HER WORK AND HAVE SOMETHING TO HOLD OVER HER HEAD."

 

"of course boss."

 

"I WOULD NEVER PURPOSELY DO ANYTHING NICE FOR HER FOR NO REASON."

 

"i know boss."

 

"GOOD."

 

Another silence befell them before Black spoke up once more, "BUT WHAT SHOULD WE GET HER?"

 

"maybe nyx knows something. she's her sister and everything, she might know something"

 

"I KNOW THAT, I WA JUST TESTING YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ON THE SAME PAGE AS I, WHICH YOU NEVER WILL."

 

Fixing his boots, Black marched out of his room and towards where the other slave was with Red following behind.

 

Something was bothering Red though, something about how she said she was exhausted....

 

He shook his head.

 

It... was probably nothing....

 

 

Right?

 

 

\------

 

I took a heavy breath. 

 

Papyrus stood alone on the balcony.

 

Sure, he had his flaws like the rest of them, but he had been nothing but kind to me and Nyx since I started working there. From the moment I came, his immediate reaction was to try and make me feel at home. Ever since then, he had asked me questions about myself and followed me around like a lost puppy. He was truly an angel, one that would be the hardest to kill.

 

Which was exactly why I wasn't even going to bother trying with him.

 

How could I?

 

How could I kill someone who could do some good... some  _real_ good in this world?

 

How could I kill someone... who is so similar to her, if not even more pure?

 

 

I slowly ascended the stairs to the balcony before Master Papyrus noticed me and greeted me with a smile.

 

“MS. NEOMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?”

 

“I saw you from downstairs, and was wondering if you were doing okay, Master Papyrus.”

 

“REALLY? THANKS!” Papyrus rubbed his chin in thought, “THOUGH, I DON’T KNOW WHY I WOULDN’T BE... AT LEAST IT’S GOOD TO KNOW YOU CARE!”

 

“Of course, Master.” I tilted my head, “But I have to ask, what are you doing up here?”

 

"I LIKE TO COME HERE SOMETIMES AND GET SOME FRESH AIR! ITS VERY RELAXING! YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!"

 

I nodded, looking over at the view the Balcony gave, "It sure does seem that way..."

  

“...YOU’RE ACTING VERY STRANGE RIGHT NOW, MS. NEOMA, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?”

 

I nodded.

 

“ARE YOU SURE?”

 

I wavered. His innocence was getting to me, but I refused to cave.

 

“Yes. I am just tired...." I glanced back over at him, "Papyrus, close your eyes.”

 

Papyrus stopped at my order, “WOW, UHM, YOU’RE VERY SERIOUS, HUH?”

 

“I am.”

 

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN ADDRESS ME OR ANYTHING!”

 

“Papyrus.” I exhaled, shakily. “Please.”

 

His expression softened. “YOU’RE... IN PAIN OVER SOMETHING?”

 

“I am.”

 

“OH... WILL ME CLOSING MY EYES MAKE IT BETTER?”

 

“It will.”

 

“OKAY.... ALRIGHT... IF IT’LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER... THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS HELPS HIS FRIENDS!” Papyrus closed his eyes with completely trust and triumph. It only made the feeling worse.

 

“Thank you... "

 

I stepped closer, each step rising me up on a glowing and pulsing silver circle until I was at least tall enough to wrap my hands around his neck, hugging him tightly. He froze up, mostly in surprise, but kept his eyes closed as he hugged me back.

 

My eyes burned, but I refused to cry.

 

I turned my head and gave him a small peck on the lips before pulling away.

 

"MS. NEOMA?"

 

I didn't answer. And by the time he opened his eyesockets, I was gone.

 

 

One more.....

 

* * *

 

 

Ms. Neoma had hugged him for a really long time....

 

Papyrus' bonebrows creased in worry as he thought about the hug and kiss (to which he was TOTALLY NOT blushing about no, it was just really hot out here that was all....) she had given him.

 

It was almost desperate, and it reminded him vaguely of times where he would find Sans upset from a nightmare in his room. 

 

Do not underestimate Papyrus, he knew he wasn't very aware of some of the same things the others were, but He was not blind to his brothers depression and suffering...

 

But there wasn't much he could do, Depression was something he did not understand, and he wasn't sure why his brother had it either. But He wasnt a doctor, so all he could really do is find ways to bring a true smile to his face, and not that permanent fake one he always wore. 

 

But Neoma wasn't be Depressed.... was she?

 

Papyrus froze at the thought, frowning in worry. Before he headed towards his room.

 

If she was depressed, or at least really sad, He knew just the thing to give her...

 

 

\---

 

It wasn't until after dinner did I go after Master Sans.

 

The other skeletons were looking at me strangely, their hands under the table as if hiding something but I ignored them. Nyx was also giving me glances, also worried.

 

Well, they need worry no longer.

 

Sans had not come in for dinner tonight, so I took the opportunity to take his dinner up to where he was.

 

 

I made it to the library. I opened the door every so slowly, a low creak screaming in the silence.

 

“Master Sans?” I asked.

 

Sans looked up from his book, his signature glasses taped to the sides of his skull.

 

“heh, hey kid, what’s up?”

 

I took a step closer to him. “I wanted to see how you were doing and bring you dinner.”

 

“welp, i’m doing pretty good.” Sans said, holding up a joke book. “just reading the classics.”

 

“I can see that.” I took a few more steps towards him in order to place down the tray down in a free space not cluttered in Journals with wingdings or joke books.

 

“yeah.” He looked to the side. “is it just me, or is it really stuffy in here?”

 

“Perhaps its because you don't have a window open” I replied, stepping away from him.

 

“or maybe it’s just the gun hidden under your shirt.”

 

"Perhaps."

 

I felt my soul weighted with blue before I fell to my knees.

 

“well, i knew i’d happen eventually.” Sans stood up, shaking his head. “afterall, you _are_ human.”

 

“You’re very specist.” You replied.

 

“you’re awfully calm for someone who’s going to _die._ ”

 

“I have nothing to lose.” I replied calmly.

  

“i just thought?” Sans started to let his usual smile slide. “that you were different? that you wouldn’t try to murder my family?”

 

"I didnt try. I almost did"

 

He froze, "what-"

 

"Blue's love for pastries is probably his biggest weakness.He would never say no to them. The icing I had on them could have easily poisoned him and kill him. But I threw them away." I started, interrupting his question, "Orange would have seen the poison in his tea so lacing the teacup with wolfsbane and having him accidentally cut himself on it would have been easy as pie. I poured out the tea and later mashed the laced china.  Despite their high LV Black has the ego the size of an elephant, so to put on his gloves and scarf on for him would have stroked it before I would snap his neck with his own scarf. Red would commit suicide after his little brother died. Instead I merely tied Blacks scarf into a fancy knot, a knot I've seen the queen of Spain use once or twice when they were visiting Britain during the colder seasons. Papyrus is naive, which I can understand why you've kept him so but at the same time it does not really protect him very well. It makes him too trusting. I didnt even bother trying. You would have been the most difficult to deal with, but obviously I'm not here to kill you."

 

Sans remained silent the entire time, staring t me as if I was some exotic beast speaking a language he couldn't understand. When he did finally talk, his voice was a little weak, "So why didn't you?"

 

I sighed, shifting a little so I was sitting instead of kneeling. "Violence, Killing, Violence, Killing.... Its been my life since I was 5 Sans.  **5.** Merely because what my father wanted was a weapon. When I was taken in by the government, they gave me a home and a family... but they still wanted the same from me as my father had wanted. A weapon. I'm  _tired_ Sans. I'm  _so fucking tired_ of killing. While I'm not exactly happy with the conditions you forced onto me, you and the others... you guys wormed passed my defenses. In my soul, I care deeply for all of you, even though I hate some of you."

 

"Edge?" 

 

 "Edge." I agreed. "But we are getting off topic. My point is, I cant kill you or the others because Ive grown to are for you, and I'm sick of complying to every need of the government because of a stupid piece of paper."

 

I stopped, before pulling out my soul. San eyes widened, and I couldn't blame him. My soul color was.. odd.

 

 

“I gave you _everything_ I had. I gave you my body, my heart, my _soul_. I did _everything_ you requested from me, no matter how absurd or difficult. I allowed you  _enslave_ me in every way, shape, and form. Now all I have was one request..."

 

After a few minutes, I took his silence as an agreement to listen to me. I took a deep breath, before continuing, "I have both failed and refused to kill the targets the British government told me to kill, thus I have committed high treason against the Queen and her people. Considering my level in the organization, they will send every other assassin they have in their grasp to kill me. No doubt they will target Nyx, because she the thing I hold most dear if I stay with her. Her only chance of living is staying here." My eyes soften, "Her magic is powerful, more powerful than you and the others including me combined. However she never uses it in ill will, no matter who it is. She is.. the shield to my blade. She is a healer. A protector. Not a killer."

 

"I want her to stay here, with you guys. I want you to treat her not as a maid, or as a friend. But as _family_ , like a sister. Treat her like you would Papyrus. Take her under your wing." I look up at the blue-clad skeleton, unable to stop the tears from welling, "I ask.... No.. I  ** _beg_** of you Sans. Keep her here. Keep her safe. Keep her happy. Please...."

 

Sans remained silent, even after I started to tug at his pants legs, begging and pleading.

 

Eventually, "she better not kill anyone"

 

"Asking her to kill Sans it like asking a Bunny rabbit to fly."

 

He sighed, going quiet again before finally, "okay. i'll do it."

 

I stopped, staring at him with wide eyes, "Y-you will?"

 

"well, you do look pretty pathetic right now." He noted, making me snort and try to hid the laugh that threatened to bubble out. The blue weight of my soul disappeared, allowing me to stand. "now come on, put your soul back in and lets go tell the others of your 'vacation time'" 

 

Sans moved to leave the room, but when he noticed I wasnt behind him by the time he reached the door, he whirled back around. "kid?"

 

"I cant.... I'm Sorry Master Sans."

 

His eyesockets widened as my gun clicked, pointing straight at its target.

 

I glowed blue, but he wasnt fast enough to stop me as my gun went off with a loud bang...

 

The little soul shivered.

 

It cracked in half.

 

The halves broke into smaller pieces.

 

And I watched in morbid fascination as my soul broke apart violently as the other skeletons and Nyx ran in.

 

"NO." Nyx screamed, running towards me as if she could save me still.

 

I smiled at her, before I found myself falling, welcoming the sweet abyss.

 

\---

 

Papyrus wasnt sure what happened. 

 

One moment, he was ready to give Neoma a  and the next he watched as Nyx held her lifeless body, her own wracked with sobs while muttering "You promised we would go back together...."

 

Blue was next to him, holding some Hersheys Chocolate kisses. He had ran into Red and Edge while shopping at the same time. They had bought her A sketchpad and colored pencils, apparently she had loved drawing in her spare time as well. Orange had been the last to find them, holding a copy of _'Libriomancer: Magic Ex Libris: Book One'_   by Jim C. Hines.

 

Papyrus was holding a picture perfect copy of his own scarf, except it was colored White....

 

He clutched the white scarf tightly, the first to drop to is knees as orange tears welled up...

 

"Why?" He whispered, too upset to even speak in his normal tone. Sans wrapped his arms around him, allowing his little brother to cry into his shoulder, "sometimes bro..." He swallowed, "people cant handle bein that tired all the time..."

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up with a jolt, but made no noise.

 

I breathed heavy, frantically looking at my surroundings.

 

I felt my face before looking over at Nyx, who was blissfully and obliviously asleep in her bed...

 

and also had done a 180 degree turn in her sleep.

 

Yup, Thats about right.

 

THANK GOD THAT WAS JUST A DREAM.

 

I am never drinking any of that alcoholic rink Grillby made for me before I go to sleep ever again.

 

Speakin of which, I looked over to my bedside,. There was the bottle right there....

 

and the gun right next to it......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NOPE! Nope nope nope nope nope nope! None of that! Not today! Nopety nope nope nope! FUCK THAT SHIT.

 

I picked up the gun, threw it in the drawer next to me, and put several locks on it.

 

This was a much better idea.

 

Yep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sans jolted to an upright position, a glowing trail of blue where his right eye would be.

 

That was an awful dream. He had had worst, but none of Neoma. Well, he’s had dreams of her, but not nightmares.

 

The very thought of Neoma going down that route....

 

And why did he dream of... at the very end...

 

Sans shook his head and laid back down.

 

He’d have to keep an eyesocket out for her tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus gasped, choking on a sob as he shot up in bed.

 

It....

 

It was just a dream?

 

He blinked away the tears before rubbing at his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"OF COURSE! MS. NEOMA WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER SISTER (OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER)! SHE WOULD NEVER..."

 

Papyrus stopped, remembering how in his dream he thought she would never be depressed, and yet...

 

He laid back down in his bed, refusing the urge to go run into Neoma and Nyx's room to make sure she was fine. He also ignored the urge to run to Sans.

 

He would just have to make sure that whatever happened in his dream, never happened at all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha Didja get it, because I said I was gonna shoot your heart out?
> 
>  
> 
> And I had Neoma shoot her soul?
> 
> Hahahahahahaha
> 
> I killed Optima with this chapter.
> 
> I guess She couldnt keep up with these guns!
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao
> 
> I'm horrible


End file.
